


Change Up

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At times lots of smut, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic Fingers, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Kyle meets up with his good friend Kenny celebrating his college graduation. At the party, he meets a handsome brunette that turns his world upside down.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 190
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story won reader's choice! Let's get started shall we :-)

KYLE

I smile walking towards Kenny. I haven’t seen him 3 years. He still looks good with his freaking perfect skin, perfect blonde hair, and perfect teeth. Kenny’s hair is looking wet still as if he just hopped out the shower as it falls off to the side. He walks over to me causing me to feel short as fuck as I’m only 5’7. I give Kenny a hug feeling how lean his frame is.

“How is everything?” I ask pulling out of the hug.

“Not bad,” replies Kenny shaking his hair out of his eyes. “Glad the whole college graduation bullshit is over.”

“It’s not bullshit,” I reply looking at him in shock as he loads my bag in the back of his car. It’s not the best car and is certainly a clunker. Some old Toyota corolla, I don’t even know the year but it’s fucking square. Square. “You finished college Kenny! Everyone including your parents doubted you. You just give everyone your middle finger when you walked that stage. I’m pissed I couldn’t come out to see. God damn finals.” Kenny is beaming as we both get into the car.

“My roommate Stan went to see his parents, but he should be back for the party tonight,” explains Kenny. He takes off into the airport traffic towards his home. “Thanks for coming out. Karen and Kevin couldn’t afford to come out. You know damn well my parents aren’t coming out.” Shit I barely made it out here. I haven’t been working as much but focusing on school regarding financing. Math was my favorite subject in school.

“Your roommate not having a Facebook should be a crime,” I note. I have been wanting to check out his roommate but who the hell doesn’t have Facebook? Kenny really likes him though so he must be doing something right. I was worried when Kenny came out here to go to school in San Francisco, but he went on a full scholarship to be a computer software developer. I didn’t want Kenny to turn that down. I didn’t even get a full scholarship.

“He has this thing about it,” replies Kenny. “I don’t get it, but I don’t really care, he’s cool. So what’s going on back in South Park?” Fuck where do I begin with that?

“Well….Butters asked me to be his roommate,” I replied. “I’m not sure if I should though…..”

“Why?” asked Kenny. “You love Butters, Butters is cool.” Butters is a fucking slut, no offense. I’m not sure if I would be able to handle all those fucking people walking in and out of our god damn apartment. Kenny himself is a man whore so he doesn’t get it.

“Yeah well I think I’m going to room with Tweek instead,” I reply. “Tweek needs a roommate. He is freaking out because he hasn’t found a good roommate yet.”

“It is hard work if you’re picky,” says Kenny. Tweek is very particular about the people he allows in his space. I don’t blame him. There are way too many selfish assholes in this world. I have run into so many of them I’m to the point where I almost don’t trust anyone. “I wasn’t picky and look who I got!”

“I will see that later for myself,” I reply.

“Um hm, so I’m going to need you to help me set up this party,” says Kenny. “I’m going straight to the liquor store if you don’t mind.”

“That’s fine,” I reply. “You deserve to have a bitching party.” Kenny laughs as he changes lanes.

“Oh shit!” says Kenny. “What is going on with Nicole and Token? They were literally arguing last night over Facebook and Snapchat, the fuck?”

“I don’t even want to get into that,” I reply gazing out the window.

“Awww man,” pouts Kenny. “If Cartman was here he would tell me.” I roll my eyes knowing Cartman would be splashing all kinds of tea. He is the hugest gossip I know yet I still put up with his shit anyway. I follow Kenny into the liquor store as we both catch up talking about school and our lives. I actually don’t feel comfortable, but I tell him mostly everything. Kenny will always be my friend but I feel like we’re so…..different now.

I get checked into my hotel room refusing to sleep on their couch. This is college, who the fuck knows what happened on that damn couch. I’m not stupid, we all know deep down what the fuck has happened on that couch. The hotel lucky for me is not super expensive. I get dressed for the party deciding to wear destroyed jeans and a destroyed tee shirt I borrowed from Butters. I have been feeling a little trapped lately. The shirt is not me but I…..I want to step out of my comfort zone. It’s falling off my shoulder but has me looking smaller than what I really am. The destroyed black tee that has holes in it goes well with the destroyed jeans to match with some black and white vans. I even have a few beaded bracelets on my wrist. My curls actually look perfect with shine, plenty of bounce and I look forward to being anyone other than myself. My hair is cut into a fade. My curls are longer in the front falling down onto my eyes. Most of the time I sweep the hair to the right or left. I bit my lip wondering how I can make that happen. How can I step out of my comfort zone? I will need to let everything in my mind go, that is going to be hard to do.

Kenny comes back to the hotel picking me up for his party. I notice his eyes tracing over me as I approach his car. I get inside and he is staring at me hard.

“You looking good as shit Kyle,” he states. I blush looking out the window as I cross my legs. “You don’t usually dress like this…..”

“The jeans are mine, but the shirt is Butters,” I explain. “No bullshit I want to get fucked up at this party.” Kenny laughs as he takes off towards his apartment.

“That I can help you with,” chuckles Kenny. “You know getting fucked up is my thing as well is getting laid. Will we be adding that to your list of things to do tonight?” I blush.

“I don’t know about that,” I reply. I really shouldn’t be having sex with any other girl or guy. I have never had a random hook up since I have started dating at age 13. I didn’t lose my virginity until I was 17 years old. I quickly learned why you should wait to have sex. I have always had sex with someone I’m dating. I’m not sure if I really should hook up with anyone. I don’t think I can push myself that far to do it. I need to feel something with my partner. How can I do that when they are a damn stranger. It was hard for me to vibe with the people I have dated in the past. 

Kenny and I arrive to the apartment finally. I help set up the drink bottles and plenty of red cups. Some of his college buddies are planning to add to the booze collection. We move the coffee table so people can dance with Kenny cutting on the TV. He has a smart TV that is linked to his phone. He turns on his Spotify picking some radio station that is playing dance music. I’m surprised when people begin to arrive around 9:30pm. Most of the parties back home people wouldn’t show up until 11.

I fix myself something to drink as I look around at Kenny’s apartment that he shares with his roommate. The party is well under way at this point. It looks different with some many people in here. Kenny would be popular. I feel kind of left out not knowing anyone. I’m fine once I get enough alcohol in my system. I begin to dance losing myself just like I wanted to. I’m dancing for a while when I feel like someone is staring at me. I open my eyes looking around through the crowd of people. It’s now smoky and pretty dark in here. At least these people seem to only be smoking weed or cigarettes. Kenny only has the TV on for the music he is playing with the light on in the kitchen. Otherwise it is really does look like a dark club in here. I continue searching until my eyes stop on a guy who is indeed staring at me. I blush intensely as the look on his face is so intense. He was bobbing his head starting to smile now. Boy is he gorgeous. I mean I have seen some cute guys but gorgeous……never. 

I glare at him as I continue to dance. I have no idea what the hell I am doing but I’m going for it. I almost feel like I would do anything to keep those deep ocean blue eyes on me. I think of some of the dance moves Butters does. He is a pretty good dancer. Gives zero fucks that he knows how to twerk. I’m not going to twerk, but I certainly want to move my hips just right. That will let me know if this he is even into guys. I dance for a whole song with me and this guy gazing at each other. He didn’t break our gaze once. Once he begins to head to the floor, I start dancing again turning my face away from him. I have never been good at talking to girls or guys, always end bad. I wasn’t expecting him to come over.

“Hey,” I hear someone shout into my ear. I open my eyes looking at the raven hair beauty that is towering over me. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.” I stare at him seeing the bluest eyes I have ever seen. They are more breathtaking up close. My breath gets caught in my throat. “You are getting it over here.” Be brave Kyle, don’t be a dork.

“Seems like you were watching me for a while,” I state continuing to dance. The guy blushes slightly tilting his head a little.

“Yeah I didn’t expect you to be so…..I don’t know……” he says. I raise an eyebrow glad I’m not the one stumbling over my words. I usually would be. “I’m Kenny’s roommate Stan, Stan Marsh,” My eyes get wide realizing Kenny’s roommate is a total babe. His hair is in his eyes a little as he looks down at me. He is a little shorter than Kenny at freaking 6’1 but he is ripped with muscles as if he works out daily training for….shit I don’t know? The damn Olympics. He is dressed in some shorts and a tee looking like a total frat boy.

“I’m Kyle,” I reply. Stan nods.

“You want to dance?” he asks shocking me. I suck at feeling guys out but apparently, I’m a fucking open book. He had no problem at all asking me to dance. Be brave….be……Butters.

“Yeah,” I reply. Stan smiles as he begins to move his body in front of me. He has a beer in his hand and is doing pretty well at drinking from it not spilling a single drop. Despite me becoming sweaty I still smell good which Stan compliments. I chuckle because he is seriously flattering the hell out of me. Stan moves closer to me on the next song and I don’t mind. Although it does make it a little harder to dance. I close my eyes when the next song comes on turning my back to Stan. He slowly places a hand on my left hip as if he is not sure he should be touching me. I back up towards him allowing my back to touch his chest. I groan feeling this current move through my body.

“Gggaahh……” mutters Stan as he wraps his arm around my small waist from behind. His body spray invades my nostrils but that isn’t what gets me railed up. It’s his body scent, it’s hard to explain….I guess you can call it man or manly but god damn it’s going to make me hard at this rate. I don’t think I have ever gotten a erection from smelling anyone, ever. His hand that is wrapped around me begins to massage the area he is holding. 

“Ha….haaaa……”I moan lowly pressing my ass against his groin. Stan releases this shaky breath as I begin to slowly grind my ass on his dick. He’s not stopping me, is this okay? My question is answered as I begin to feel his dick pressing against my ass. I try to shake the hazy lust from my eyes as my hips have a mind of their own. I am thrusting back against him wanting to feel more, hear more. Stan hands rub my thighs as he continues to grind on against my ass. Soon our hips find a rhythm together. This feels so wonderful…….Another song comes on but we keep moving as one. Soon Stan is panting in my ear.

“Ohhh…….” grunts Stan leaning down into my almost completely wet curls. I’m getting harder which I don’t like because people could easily see it. My pants aren’t tight but at this rate I’m going to have a damn tint going. “Nnngghhh……” Stan continuing to massage my hips. I toss my head back against his shoulder. Holy fuck, this is so virtuous. I’m beginning to pant when this girl spills beer on me.

“Oh my god…..”she slurs. “I’m sooooo sorry.” I look at her biting my lip. I can’t lie, this girl looks fucked up. Her blonde hair with red highlights is cut into a bob but the hair is looking like she slept rough for the past 10 hours.

“You’re so wasted Valerie,” states Stan not letting me go. He did stop dancing though. “You need to slow down.”

“Whatever Stan……” she says rolling her eyes before glancing at me. “Since you went to rehab you think you’re better than everyone.” Stan blushes deeply finally letting go of me. He steps up to Valerie like he is going to fight her.

“That is not it and you know it!” he hisses.

“Bathroom?” I ask looking down to see how much beer got on me. God this beer smells like bad breath, jesus.

“It’s beyond the kitchen,” says Stan. He starts to push through the growing crowd clearing a path for me. “I’m really sorry about that.” Stan knocks on the door. We don’t hear anything, and he opens the door. I head straight to the mirror looking at my arm that is covered in beer. I check my clothes and for now they seem to be fine.

“Well at least she didn’t get it anywhere else…..” I state. I hear the bathroom door close causing me to notice Stan left out. Damn. I actually wanted to talk to him. I lock the bathroom door pulling out my cell calling Tweek. I’m so glad when he answers.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kyle,” Tweek greets. “You okay?” He knows me so well it is not even funny. Tweek is my best friend after Kenny.

“Ken is having a wild party,” I explain.

“Gah….I can hear it,” says Tweek.

“I’m in the bathroom right now,” I reply walking to sit down on the toilet lid. That lets me know just how loud the music really is. I’m surprised his apartment attendants haven’t said anything, unless they are at this damn party. “I met Kenny’s roommate and he is really cute……”

“I-is he nice?” asked Tweek softly. I think about the question for a moment.

“Yeah…..” I reply. “He is enjoyable. I mean we haven’t really spoken or anything. We mostly danced until this girl spilled beer on me….ugh.” That bitch almost ruined the moment. I mean I could feel…..something. Something other than his dick before anyone says it.

“Oh god….” says Tweek. I can picture him shaking. “Is there a lot of people there?”

“It’s packed like a damn club in here,” I reply. “It’s hot as fuck too. I’m surprised my curls are holding up.” I stand up walking back in front of the mirror sighing. “I kind of want to forget everything tonight.”

“D-didn’t you tell Kenny?” asked Tweek. “You can always tell Ken.”

“I…I can’t Tweek……” I reply looking at my reflection. “I borrowed a shirt from Butters. I barely recognize myself………”

“That’s kind of scary……” says Tweek. “I can understand why you would though…..I wish I could be braver.”

“Trust me, I’m certainly trying,” I reply. “God I need a drink. It was helping me to be bolder. I will call or text you with an update tomorrow.” I hear someone bang on the door. “I’ll be out in a minute, jesus.” I turn my attention back to the phone. “Don’t freak out Tweek. I won’t do anything stupid.”

“Okay,” says Tweek softly. “Bye.” I end the call knowing damn well he is going to worry but I expect nothing less from my best friend. I open the door seeing Kenny standing there grinning.

“What’s up?” he asked over the music. 

“Where the hell have you been?” I asked. “Do you seriously know all of these people? Is the air on, it’s hot as hell….”

“Whoa slow down,” says Kenny. He turns into the hall looking at the temperature. “Oh, it is hot in here. Let’s go ahead and turn that down.” I walk out of the bathroom with someone rushing into the bathroom slamming the door. Kenny adjusts the temperature turning to face me. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“A little….” I admit thinking about Stan. “About to get back out there and party some more. Are you sure that you will be up for dropping me off at my hotel?”

“Yeah,” says Kenny. “Valerie will probably end up crashing on the couch.” I frown thinking about how her ass spilled that damn beer on me. I walk with Kenny into the crowded small kitchen. I fix myself a cup trying to make it strong but not too strong. I really don’t want to deal with a hangover tomorrow. I think about what Valerie said. Was Stan a drug addict? An alcoholic? I decide to stand in the kitchen for a bit finishing my drink before fixing another. I’m buzzing and I want it to stay that way. 

I stare out on the floor seeing it become more crowded as I guess a song comes on everyone likes? I never heard it before. I spot Stan standing off to the side no longer holding a beer. His eyes finally meet mine. He looks a little sad. What happened? I finish my drink with our eyes meeting several times. Each time we make eye contact I feel this little shiver past through me. I walk towards Stan feeling this invisible tug. He spots me walking over beginning a walk of his own meeting me half way.

“Hey,” I say softly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he replies before looking at the crowd breaking eye contact. “God some days I get so sick of this shit.”

“The people or partying?” I ask.

“Both,” he replies glancing back at me.

“If you’re up for it we can do something else,” I suggest. Stan begins to laugh making me smile. That laughter certainly fits him better. His cheeks turn pink as he stares at me. “What?”

“Is that your way of saying you want to fuck?” he asks in between chuckles.

“Oh my god!” I exclaim pushing him causing him to laugh some more. My cheeks are hot with embarrassment as I really wouldn’t mind having sex with him. Terrible, I barely know this guy.

“It’s okay,” says Stan. “I was joking. Um….you really don’t know this area though……”

“Nope,” I reply shyly.

“Waterfront?” he asks.

“What’s there?” I ask. “I mean it’s getting kind of late.” Stan smirks.

“Let’s just go there and find out,” he says smoothly. I chuckle as he begins to walk towards the door. I scan the crowd for Kenny. I don’t spot him, fuck it. He can text me if he needs anything. I follow Stan out to the street. “Man, it’s actually cooler outside.”

“It is,” I reply wiping my hand across my forehead. The cool air is much welcomed after being in that smoke hot infested apartment. I follow Stan to his car. It’s old but not like Kenny’s. Looks like an old Mazda, forgive me I’m not the best when it comes to cars. I get inside not believing that I’m being this daring. I’m going downtown San Francisco with a stranger. A stranger I’m clearly attracted to that I want to fuck. Stan takes off turning on his radio but not too loud.

“Could you tell I wanted to get out of there?” he inquires.

“Just a little…..” I admit. I could tell Valerie killed his mood like she almost did mine. “I mean you didn’t look like you were having fun after what happened…..”

“I was…..” he replies. “Until Valerie kind of ruined it.” I try to figure out if I should say anything. Does that me he was having fun with me? I decide to not overthink it.

“The whole rehab that was fucked up,” I replied. “She shouldn’t have said that. I’m sure you worked out whatever problems it was.”

“You give me too much credit,” says Stan glancing at me. It is quiet for a minute. “You’re not going to ask me what I was there for?”

“It’s none of my business,” I shrug. “You seem fine to me, plus we all got issues. A lot of people are just able to hide them.” Stan smirks not saying anything as he focuses on the road. We allow the music to play between us instead of chatting. We finally arrive to the waterfront. I must admit it is nice looking. The boardwalk is pretty spacious. It is now almost mid night and it is a ton of people walking around going to what I can assume are close by bars and clubs. Almost makes me feel like I am in a movie. “You come down here a lot?”

“I use to,” says Stan with his hair blowing in the wind. “Uh thanks for coming….you could have totally blown this off.” I shove my hands in my pockets.

“It’s fine really,” I reply. “I wanted to get out of there anyway.” Stan nods.

“You don’t seem like a party person,” he says. “Not trying to offend you or anything.” I chuckle.

“Yeah,” I reply. “To be honest I’m really not. I tend to like to stay home do some reading or watching Netflix.”

“That is my perfect day,” states Stan. He begins to glance around. “Are you hungry?”

“No!” I exclaim. “I mean….I’m fine.” I just managed to lose a lot of weight and I’m not trying to gain any of it back. “We can just walk around or whatever…..”

“I wanted us to do something,” says Stan. “I don’t want you to say you came San Francisco and was bored out your fucking mind.” I look at him because of how he said ‘us’. I know I’m looking into that more than it should be, but it feels good. He makes me feel good with how he speaks to me. He seems to like me. “So you’ve known Kenny since birth.”

“Yup,” I reply. “He is the same as always. He is one of the few people I can say who is still the same as he was when he was kid to now. I don’t think he will ever change, and I don’t want him to. I kind of miss his positive energy, the party side, in small bits and pieces.” Stan laughs. “I couldn’t help but notice you don’t have a Facebook.”

“Oh…..” says Stan. “Did you go looking for me?” I blush hard.

“I wanted to see who my friend’s roommate was,” I admit.

“I don’t have one,” he replies. “I got rid of it because it was trying to take over my damn life.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“My family…..” he sighs. “They were getting on my nerves. They wanted to communicate more on Facebook than on the damn phone. Wanted me to sign up for those stupid games, I couldn’t stand it…..”

“It’s okay,” I reply. “You don’t have to talk about it. I don’t want to get rid of my Facebook, but I do think I need to cut back on how much I’m talking on there so much. I’m finally at the point where I don’t want everyone knowing everything about me.”

“Welcome to the club,” says Stan patting me on the back. We walk around the waterfront just talking shit. Kenny found a good roommate for sure. I really like this guy. It feels like I have known him my whole life. We don’t get too personal as we’re too busy clowning and talking about a bunch of other random shit. Like movies, TV, celebrities. I finally yawn capturing his attention. “Oh shit, it’s like 3am.”

“Is it really?” I ask. “There are less people. A clear sign of how late it has gotten,” Stan chuckles.

“Yeah,” he replies glancing at his phone. “Did you want me to take you to your hotel?”

“I guess….” I sigh. I really want to go back to Kenny’s with Stan burying himself deep inside of me. If I feel this connected to him just talking, I can’t imagine what the sex would be like. Actually, I can….and….and I think I want it. Stan and I make our way back to his car as I fight the arousal building inside of me.

“Which hotel are you staying at?” asked Stan.

“Comfort Inn Suites,” I reply. “The one close to your apartment. I didn’t want to be far from Kenny.”

“Not bad,” says Stan. “I like their chain of hotels. Their beds feel like clouds.” I chuckle.

“I saved for this okay,” I replied. 

“What do you do?” asked Stan.

“I work for a bank while I go to school for financial services,” I explain. “I’m getting paid pretty well but the hours are long. It’s hard to work there and to go to school.”

“Right,” says Stan. We talk about our work while we drive to the hotel. Stan parks his car and this intense air between us. “Uh when do you head back?”

“On Monday,” I reply. “I took the day off otherwise I would be working. I can’t believe Friday is gone already. The evening went by pretty fast.”

“Yeah……” says Stan. I stare at Stan who looks deep in thought. I close my eyes feeling braver than anything I have ever done before in my life. I like this guy. We have some harmony between us.

“Stan did you want to come up to my room?” I ask. His head whips around towards me.

“What?” he asked. He begins to breathe just a little harder. He looks astonished by my invitation. 

“Do you want to come up to my room?” I repeat sounding more calm. Stan starts blushing.

“We don’t have to have sex…..” he says lowly.

“Do you want to?” I ask him. His face says everything I need to know. “I want to….I want to have sex with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

We both release this deep breath we were holding. I make the first move opening the car door. Stan is right behind me. We both say nothing as we enter the hotel, ride the elevator, arrive to my room. The first thing I do once inside is plug up my phone. I turn around to see Stan in front of my bed pulling his shirt off. My eyes trace over his muscle defined upper body.

“Shit……” I mutter. I have never had sex with a guy as fine as him. Stan meets my eye smirking lazily. He walks over to me stepping into my personal space. I’m not upset because I know what this is but something about the look on his face. It’s different…… I stare into Stan’s eyes as he brings one hand to my cheek.

“I don’t just sleep with people I don’t know very well,” he admits quietly.

“Me neither,” I reply. “There is something……” I let my sentence trail off not wanting to sound like an idiot.

“There is something between us,” says Stan as his thumb begins to pace over my cheek. I lose my breath hearing him say that. It isn’t just me, he feels it too. Stan leans closer as do I the same. We stop short as if we’re testing each other, seeing if this is something we both really want. I feel his breath tingle on my lips as our noses rub together for a moment. I lean up pressing my lips against his.

I whine into the kiss feeling this current flow through my body. This is stronger than what I felt before. This is nothing compared to the intense eye contact or little touches we had throughout our evening thus far. I pant against his lips trying not to lose it completely. He is only kissing me. This is insane. My dick has come to life quickly as if I just didn’t drink most of the night. It’s pressing firmly against my jeans making me uncomfortable.

“Ahhh….fuck….” moans Stan into the kiss. My eyes flutter knowing he is feeling the same way. We pull away removing our clothes hastily tossing them on the floor. I barely grab a condom from my wallet with our bodies coming back together. Stan presses me against his body as we stand in front of the TV. This feels so blissful. I mean is a hook up suppose to feel like this? I feel connected to Stan in every sense of the word. Neither of us want to part but I finally do so laying back on the bed. “Do you need to be stretched?” I nod my head yes fighting down my own awkwardness. “Do you have lube?”

“No…..” I whisper. I didn’t plan to have sex with anyone, otherwise I would have had it. I kept a condom in my wallet because well….I’m a single male. Never hurts to be prepared. 

“Hang on,” says Stan pulling away from me to head into the bathroom. God, he has such a great ass. I watch those muscles work as he heads into the bathroom towards the front of the hotel room. He comes back in the room still hard, not distracted from the little trip at all. It is a small bottle of lotion the hotel provides. I prefer oil over lotion, but this will do. I spread my legs feeling mortified but also ready for Stan to be between them. He coats two fingers blushing as he lays between my legs. It’s like he already knows what I like. I love for my partner to be on top of me. Feels more intimate and loving. I didn’t have to say a word. Stan seems to know what I like. “Kyle…..” Stan moans as he leans down close to my lips. I close the gap kissing him. He sighs into the kiss making me swoon.

I whine into his mouth. His fingers trace the inside of my thigh making their way to my center. I feel slight pressure but not for long as his pointer finger slides in. I groan arching my back bringing our bodies closer together. Stan continues to take my mouth as his finger moves back and forth perfectly. I cry into the kiss feeling the pleasure climb my spine. My toes are curling as that tingling in my gut increases. “Oh my god…….” I wasn’t expecting it to feel like this. My body is already trembling in pleasure. I may not be topping Stan, but I still don’t want to climax so soon. I’m taking deep breaths as I pant with my eyes closed. I can’t handle seeing Stan right now. I can certainly feel his eyes on me.

“You can cum…..” mutters Stan leaning down rubbing his nose into my cheek. “It’s fine.” He slows his finger, but it is still moving. I whimper a little trying to focus on what I wanted to say.

“It’s not fine…..” I whisper with my voice shaking. “I shouldn’t even be able to cum just from you inserting your finger.” God not even two fingers, just one is causing me to feel like this. I open my eyes feeling Stan’s forehead against mine.

“It’s only because we’re so intertwined,” he explained. Stan begins to move his finger deeper. With each inch he travels he begins to curl his digit.

“Ohhh…….” I murmur bowing my back into his touch. Intertwined he says, he might be on to something. I have never felt this sensitive or good during sex ever. I mean sex feels good, but this is damn near addicting. He hasn’t even given me the dick yet. I begin to roll my hips onto his finger. I gasp as my groin begins to heat up. My heart is pounding so hard.

“You feel so good Kyle…..……” moans Stan. Stan’s hard cock is on the inside on my thigh. I moan feeling the wetness from his crown. I glance at him wondering is watching me making him that aroused. I haven’t touched his dick yet but it’s getting wet. I slide my hand into his raven hair enjoying the feel of his body so close, that finger…… My hand grips his hair as he begins to curl his finger more than before.

“I-I’m going to cum……..” I puff curving my back into my building peak. “Oh my god…..haaa……haa……” Stan takes my mouth sliding his tongue inside groaning. His finger finally touches my spot causing me to climax from first contact. “Oh shit…..aaarrrggghhh…….” I grip his hair tightly as I continue to ride my orgasm thrusting my hips against him. “Ohhh……aaahhh….ah…….” I feel like I’m flying through space behind my closed lids. The pleasure is hitting me in waves each becoming smaller and smaller by the second. Stan’s finger finally slow down as I’m panting. 

I lay there for a moment trying to collect myself. I’m buzzing from that orgasm. Stan lays on top of me breathing hard for a while as if he just came with me. I lean up kissing his cheek softly. Stan turns his face so that he can see me. Oh my god Stan Marsh what are you doing to me. I begin kissing him wrapping my arms around his neck. I don’t want him to leave my side, at least not yet. We make out for a little while before Stan sits up to open the condom. 

“C-can you lay down Stan?” I request. My voice sounds so damn weird. I’m extremely horny but fucking nervous at the same time. I like Stan a lot. I don’t want him to think I’m some unexperienced loser. I am unexperienced but I’m a good person. I want him to see that. Should it matter if this is just a hook up. My god, how the fuck does Butter’s do this. I quiet my thoughts as Stan lays down once he made sure that the condom is secure. I really take in his dick. I have no problem taking this challenge. People always talk about men’s length until it comes time to perform. This is more than I’m use to.

“D-Do you hate it?” he whispers.

“Hate what?” I ask slightly confused.

“That I’m not…..you know….circumcised,” mutters Stan.

“Not at all……” I reply. “I think it’s beautiful.” Stan doesn’t seem to believe me. His facial expression shows he is embarrassed he is not circumcised. I focus on putting my lotion on my entrance. “I can show you better than I tell you.” I squat over Stan sliding down on his length. I cry out immediately with the pleasure taking me. “Fuck….fuck…..” My ass is twitching already with my dick becoming hard once more. 

Stan groans staring up at me rolling his hips slightly. I whimper feeling his dick slide further inside me. I pant as I begin to slowly ride. I want to enjoy the feel of it, every fucking inch. I bite my lip feeling my body tingle as it does every single time I look into those sapphire eyes. It doesn’t take long before Stan and I are in synced together with our movements. I don’t think I have ever gelled like this before during sex. His hand likes to glide all over my back as if he is giving me a massage. I don’t mind it at all. By far he is the most caring sexual partner I have ever had. That is saying a lot. 

“Hhaaa…..shit……” I cry out as Stan hits my spot. I toss my head back staring at the ceiling while my hips continue to ride his dick. God damn this feels amazing. That tingling in my spine is making me feel buzzed.

“Ahhh…..yeah……” he moans liking that reaction. I bet he did. He not only heard me. He could feel me. My ass tightened around him as I fought not to cum. He slides his hand up my stomach stopping at my chest. I slow my hips down as my right hand grabs his tangling our fingers together.

“Fuck…….” I shout feeling like I’m going to climax again. Is that even possible. Can’t be. I groan with my spasming dick just told me otherwise. Stan rolls his hips up meeting my hips perfectly. Stan hums. I know he is enjoying how we are feeling together. I almost want him to drill into me but at the same time I am really loving this pace. He thrusts his hips towards my prostate making me grip his hand tightly.

“Oh god…….” I weep with my legs starting to shake messing up my rhythm. I gasp not believing this is happening. I’m really going to climax again.

“Fuccckkkkkk…….” screams Stan. I drop my head down wanting to see his face. His hand stop massaging my hip shifting to squeezing my upper thigh as if he is fighting his own pending climax. “God damnit……aaagggghhh…….” Stan can easily locate my spot but stays away from it as much as he can as we continue to have sex. Hard to do when he has such a big dick so I admire him for trying. “Ohh….Kyle…..ahhhh……” I twitch around his dick loving the way he says my name. Stan rubs my thigh before his hand slide up to my waist. He holds on tighter to my waist and hand as he rolls his hips to meet me. He never let my hand go.

“Yes…..Stan…..” I whine responding to him as well as my body does. I begin to moan uncontrollably. “Yes…..” God, he has been so good to me tonight. I don’t want this to come to end. Not yet. Seeing him across the room I never thought we would be here doing…..this. Stan sits up pulling me closer to his body. I shift my body just a little to accommodate him being closer to me. Stans lets go of my hand wrapping his arms around my waist. I gaze into his indigo eyes as I begin to roll my hips onto his dick.

“Shit….c-can’t get enough……” he mutters surprising me. My cock twitches hearing this. I can’t get enough either. I want more…… 

“Fuck yeah…….” I grumble laying my head on his shoulder as my hips gain speed. My arms slide up his back holding on to his muscular shoulder blades. I wanted to keep looking at him, but I will cum if I do that. I doubt he would care if I creamed all over him once more. Stan begins to shake a little in my arms growling lowly. Oh fuck I like that growl. It sounded so animalistic like he can’t fucking take it anymore.

“I’m going to c-cum……” wails Stan lowly. I turn my face into his neck kissing it softly. If he had showered, I probably would have sucked on his skin instead. A guttural moan releases from his lips. “Ughhhh……just like that Kyle……hahhh…..just like that.” I continue to massage my lips into his neck. 

“Stan…….” I sigh lifting my head away from his neck. His hands slide from my waist to my hips. I stare into Stan’s eyes moaning lowly rolling my hips. He is now hitting my spot making me completely lose any control I had left. I begin howling as the intense pleasure spreads. My ass is pulsating on his dick heightening my pleasure. “Shit……”

“That’s it…..”moans Stan. “That’s it…..fuck…..aarrrgggghhhh……” Stan starts kissing me as he climaxes into the condom. His dick convulsing inside of me…..

“I’m cumming…..” I gasp into his mouth in surprise. “Hahhh……ha…..aarrggghh……..” My body shakes lightly into my climax. My seeds spreading out on both of our stomachs as my hips are still riding his dick. I whine continuing to ride my wave of pleasure. We’re panting hard as I begin to wonder if my hotel neighbors heard us. God I never felt like this before. I nuzzle my face into his shoulder enjoying being in his arms. Stan crashes back onto the bed after a few minutes. I shift laying on his chest with his dick still inside of me. I’m enjoying this. I don’t want to part from him just yet. He wraps his right around my waist.

“Dude…..” he says breaking the silence between. “I think that was the best sex I ever had.”

“Oh whatever………” I chuckle. Stan begins to rub my back laughing a little.

“It isn’t whatever…..” he replies. “Look me in the eye and tell me it didn’t feel like the best thing ever. I mean I came quicker than usual, that is saying something.” I climax twice from my ass in under an hour. Hell yeah this is the best sex ever. I mostly enjoyed the linked between us during sex. I can see how my little body became overwhelmed with pleasure. I lay there feeling the sleep kick in. I try to keep my eyes open, but I can’t.


	4. Chapter 4

SATURDAY MORNING

I shift my position slightly feeling an arm draped over my waist. I slowly open my eyes remembering I brought someone back with me to the hotel. Stan. I am laying on my left side as Stan spooning me from behind. I’m surprised I’m not super sore from all the activity last night. Maybe using my toy back home helped my body to remember what it feels like to have the real deal. I blink with sleep heavy on my brain. Oh my god, wait did he ever pull out. I shift once more realizing he did. He also seems to have cleaned me up the best he could. I begin to blush heavily glancing back at the closed curtains with light peaking at the bottom. 

I begin to smile a little to myself. Not only did I step out of my comfort zone. I met someone who is nice. I can’t wait to tell Tweek about me having sex with Stan. I know it is going to be a surprise to him. Once I explain more about Stan he will calm down. I sigh quietly before I feel Stan moving. He presses his soft lips into the back of my next. I moan softly. I’m not this sensitive I swear. It is way too early for me to even be this turned on. Every touch Stan does feels so good. Stan’s arm on my waist shifts to wear his hand is gripping the side of my hips. I whimper knowing I’m about to become erect.

“Good morning…..” he mutters in my neck. This doesn’t feel like he is just trying to smash. The affection he is showing me is so gentle. 

“M-morning….” I cry out as he bits my neck. My eyes flutter as I try to focus my mind. Stan thus his erection against my backside. I didn’t think he would be ready for round 2 this morning. I just remember what Butters told me about hook ups. They usually don’t have sex in the morning. Most men got their nut and will be on their way. Butters started to run into guys wanting to claim him. Sadly, he now fucks and leaves. He never stays the night. I’m glad Stan didn’t leave me. I would have been hurt as much as I hate to admit it.

Stan groans as he continues to kiss my neck. His warm cock never once stop moving. I lick my bottom lip feeling guilty because I really want to have sex with him again. Stan seem to be feeling the same way. His arm glides over my bare hips grabbing my throbbing dick into his hand.

“Fuck……” I whimper. Stan hand is warmer than I would have thought. His grip is tight enough to bring me pleasure without hurting me. An ex of my mine would hurt me sometimes during activity. I don’t even want to remember that right now. I begin to sway my hips into Stan’s hand.

“Oh yeah……” he moans beginning to pump his hand up and down my length. He is jerking me off, it feels pleasant. I have seen some guys enjoying a hand job in porn. I didn’t know how until this moment. If that guy has hands like Stan god help them. Stan humps my ass heightening my sensitivity. My right hand flies back grabbing his forearm.

“Ahhh……god…..nnngggh……..”I groan. Stan moans into my shoulder. 

“Kyle……..” he whines.

“Yessss…….” I mutter. 

“I want to pleasure you with my mouth…….” he whispers. My eyes fly open hearing this. I don’t mind getting head. I like head with no protection. I have a hard time climaxing otherwise.

“I don’t know……” I mumble. Stan heard me none the less.

“Are you afraid I have an STD?” he asks softly. I blush because he knew exactly what I was thinking.

“I am…….” I admit. 

“That’s understandable,” replies Stan not offend at all. “I never have unprotected sex. I have only given oral a few times to an ex. I’m clean as I get tested after every partner. I haven’t had sex in months.” This surprises me. He is so damn fine. I know he had people hitting on him wanting to fuck. “I have the results on my phone through my clinics app if you want to see it.”

“Wow…….” I reply thinking out loud. There is no way he could fake those results if he pulls up through a clinic app. I would be seeing all his personal information. I am so impressed I don’t know even what to say. Stan begins to laugh.

“I don’t know……” he replies. “I didn’t run into anyone I really liked.” He kisses the back of my neck. “You make me feel honorable Kyle. Talking to you makes me feel alive.” He chuckles nervously. “I sound so stupid. I just want you to trust me. Besides keeping results like that is handy nowadays.” I pull my back off his chest turning over to face him. Stan cheeks are a deep shade of pink. I smile not being able to help it. I kiss his cheek.

“You can give me fellatio if you want,” I whisper. Stan makes eye contact with me.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” he replies. I stare back him and know I trust him. I believe he is putting all his cards on the table. “Did you want to see my test results.” I laugh because he is highly organized. I fucking love it. I lean forward kissing Stan panting lightly into his mouth.

“Please me…….” I groan. Stan deepens the kiss parting his lips softly. I moan feeling his tongue softly touch mine. He rolls me on my back as I spread my legs. That hard dick is doing something to me. I roll my hips feeling greedy. Stan in my mouth sound eager to taste me. I arch my back falling out of the kiss whining with a deep need I didn’t know I had. Stan softly kisses down the front of my neck. My breaths start to come out shorter and shorter as my anticipation builds. Stan as his lips move to my collarbone. He kisses his way down my chest and stomach. The butterflies in my stomach increases he finally reaches my erection. “Oh god……” I mutter feeling his breath my dick.

“Um hm….” hums Stan before taking my throbbing member between his lips. I moan as he starts to move his head up and down slowly teasing me. His mouth is so wet, warm, just a little tight. I don’t feel his teeth at all. I cry in pleasure unable to hold my voice back. I softly roll my hips into Stan’s mouth. He moans adjusting to my length. Shit he is taking everything I’m throwing at him. My desire is increasing causing me to feel a nature high. Despite the buzzing in my mind I feel like I’m going to cum. I groan with my body trembling lightly. Stan pulls his mouth off my dick for the first time since he started.

“Oh yeah……” he moans as his wrap hand begins to quickly jerk my dick. He isn’t going slow. His hand is going rather fast. I’m going to cum at this rate.

“Fuck…..oh god…….” I cry. Stan puts his lips back on my dick. He moans happy to taste me once more. The vibrations he creates when moaning is going to be the death of me. I slide my hands into his hair panting hard.

“Ohhh……” I moan rolling my hips into Stan mouth. My hands are tangled in those dark strands. I allow my head to fall back on the pillow, but my hips are still moving seeking out his heat. My voice is increasing to the point I am not even recognizing my own sounds of pleasure. 

Stan moans around my dick. Fuck, he is so good at this shit. I have never had morning sex like this before. This trip seems to be a first time for a lot of things. Stan bobs his head as both of his hands grab the sides of my hips. If this isn’t skills….hands free. I watch that head bob as I’m about be taken by my desires.

“Oh shit…..” I shout as my body trembles. My hands start massaging his scalp as I thrust my hips into his mouth. So many emotions are building up within in me as I fuck his face. Stan looks up at me when I glance down to check on him. “Fuck…..d-don’t……ahhh…..ha…..don’t look……” This causes Stan to stop sucking my dick. He sits up as I pant trying to recover. I cover my face embarrassed I was about to cum in his mouth just from eye contact. 

“I know you were about to cum,” states Stan as he reaches for a condom. He can read me so well. It is so weird to me but deep down I like it. Stan applies his condom before wiggling between my legs. He pushes my legs back with his dick hovering near my entrance. I moan dropping my hands fully looking at him just in time as he slides inside of me. I howl bending my back into this immediate pleasure.

“Fuck yeah……..”moans Stan. “Ugggghhh……” Stan begins to thrust his hips with me loving me every single stroke. My hard dick and convulsing asshole are proof of that. Stan leans down kissing me as I wrap my arms around his neck trapping him. I don’t care if he was just sucking my dick. I groan feeling that connection once again with him. What the hell is this? I’m beginning to wonder did he drug me last night or something. My phone begins to buzz on the nightstand. I don’t care to answer it. I slide one hand into Stan’s hair. Good…..so good. Stan stops kissing me to bury his face into my neck which he kisses lightly. 

I whimper fighting my orgasm. We just got started. I shouldn’t be coming this quick. I roll my hips to meet Stan’s moaning like crazy. His thrust begins to dig deeper than I thought possible. Oh that’s it Stan…..I find myself moaning loudly once more. Stan cries inside my mouth as we sway our hips together. 

“Kyle…….” pants Stan. My phone starts ringing again. “Ahhhh…..I’m going to cum……”I can hear that Stan is not pleased with finishing so soon. No need for him to feel ashamed because I am right there with him. I have been fighting not to climax since he was sucking my dick. I stare into Stan’s eyes as I massage his hair. This time I welcome that tingling feeling. My voice begins to raise without me trying.

“You feel that?” I moan rolling my hips. “You’re going to make me cum…….” Stan eyes light up as he rolls his hips toward my spot. “Stannnnn…….” My leg begins to shiver with my ass pulsing. 

“Kyle…..aarrgggghhhh……”groans Stan cumming hard. My eyes widen in shock feeling him swell as he releases his desires inside me. Stan body is quivering slightly as he thrusts hard. He manages to maintain eye contact. Those eyes, so intense….my climax takes me by storm. Although I knew my orgasm was coming, I still wasn’t ready.

“Fuck…….” I yell. “Aahhhhggghhh……..” Stan continues to thrusts inside of me riding out both of our orgasms. “Aagggghhh….haaa…..haa……..” I can tell neither of us wanted to stop. We want to continue to feel this yearning between us. He finally stops collapsing lightly on top of me.

“Jesus Christ……” he pants. He swallows hard. “I feel like you’re still inside my head or something.” I chuckle a little liking the sound of that. Feels like he was inside more than just brain.

“Same…..” I giggle. “I was beginning to think I was drugged last night.”

“Right,” says Stan. “Did you want to check your phone while I shower?”

“It can wait,” I reply not caring to see who called me. “Also…..why don’t we shower together?” Stan raises one eyebrow. “Scared?” I prop myself up causing Stan to roll over pulling out of me.

“Not at all,” he smirks. He stands up holding his hand out to help me. We are heading into the bathroom as my phone rings once more. “Are you sure you don’t want to answer that?”

“I’m sure,” I reply walking over turning on the hot water.

“Are you dating someone?” asks Stan causing me to turn around. 

“No,” I say flatly. “I do however have an ex that absolutely hate with everything in me. I would rather not discuss it…….”

“S-sorry….” stammers Stan. I walk over to him standing on my toes kissing his cheek. He didn’t do anything wrong. Part of me wonders if he is saying this to make sure I am single. 

“I’m the one who is sorry…..” I say softly. “I didn’t mean to snap at you…..”

“It’s okay,” says Stan wrapping an arm around my waist. “Let’s get in before the water gets cold.” Stan and I washed each other bodies. Despite us just having sex we are both hard once more by the end of the shower. There is something intimate about washing your lovers body. Oh my god did I call him my lover. I get dressed in some jean shorts and tee shirt while Stan tosses on his clothes from last night. “God my shirt smells like straight up weed.” I chuckle.

“I’m going past your place because I need to see what Kenny wants to do today,” I explain. I pick up my phone indeed seeing my ex called. Fucking nerve. I roll my eyes clearing the history before shoving my phone into my pocket. Stan has his keys in hand. He looks ready to get out of those clothes. I don’t blame him.

“Do you and Kenny have a lot planned this weekend?” he asked as we reached his car.

“Not really,” I reply. “I know he wanted to show me the sights a bit. I mean I’m not for walking up and down these damn hills they got here but whatever. I will make it work out somehow.”

“Gotcha,” says Stan starting his car pulling out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling too well today but I got this new chapter up

“What are you doing today?” I ask getting comfortable in my seat. 

“I have to work a mid-shift today,” explains Stan. “Now I really don’t feel like it but I’m off again tomorrow so not so bad.”

“Make that money,” I joke. Stan chuckles as he steals a glance from me. I’m glad things aren’t super weird between us. I have never had a hook up so I didn’t know what to expect. We get back to their apartment just in time to see Kenny walking out of his room scratching his ass. His hair is flying everywhere but he is at least wearing some boxers. Valerie is laying on the couch snoring and drooling from what I see. God she reeks of liquor. 

“Kyle?” says Kenny in surprise.

“Yes, Kyle,” I reply folding my arms. “Seriously dude. I had to get Stan to drop me off to my room.”

“Fuck!” exclaims Kenny smacking his forehead. “I knew I was forgetting something.” I see a girl emerge from Kenny’s room naked. When I say naked I can see this girl boobs and the fact that she waxes. 

“Oh my god….” I muttered covering my eyes. Stan coughs nervously looking anyway.

“Hey baby….” she says in a sleep heavy voice. “You fixing breakfast?”

“Naw,” replies Kenny. “I have to take my boy out since he is in town visiting.” She looks over at Stan and I.

“Which one are you referring to?” she asks slurring a little.

“Doesn’t matter,” says Kenny walking back over to her. “We need to shower so I can get a move on.” Kenny closes the door so I can’t hear what else he is saying. I look at Stan.

“Is it like this every day?” I ask in horror.

“Some days are worse than others,” he replies. “Did you want to come to my room or hang out with Val?” I look at Val who just released the loudest fart I have ever heard, louder than Cartman.

“Your room is good,” I reply. 

“I will be changing to get ready to head out for work,” explains Stan. “At least you will be safe from her.” He seriously read my mind. I walk into Stan’s room it looks like your typical college student. Mismatch furniture but his room is clean as fuck. I don’t know why I wasn’t expecting that. Stan is walking over to his closet pulling out his uniform.

“What’s it like working at Kinko?” I ask.

“Annoying as fuck,” he chuckles pulling his shirt over his head. “It amazes me how people really don’t know how to use a basic copier.”

“That is pretty sad,” I reply with my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pull it out seeing my ex is calling again. I turn my phone off not wanting anything to ruin my time with Stan or Kenny. I can deal with his ass if I choose to do so when I return home. My eyes watch Stan get dressed getting turned on. He looks so attractive in his little uniform. Stan is spraying on some body spray before turning to glance at me.

“I don’t know what you and Kenny are doing but I do I get off at 8 if you guys wanted to get dinner together,” he suggests. I smile glad that he wants to hang out with us both.

“I’m sure Kenny won’t mind,” I reply. Stan walks over to me.

“Dude you can sit down,” he says grabbing my hands leading me to his bed. My stomach is in knots as he holds my hand. I’m blushing because I want to do more than just sit. Stan looks at me still holding my hand. He chuckles lowly.

“What?” I ask. He cups the side of my face with his left hand.

“You make me feel so special,” he admits. “Just from doing little things….” He leans closer to me. I zoom in on his lips wanting to take those pink lips. “Can I kiss you?” I lean in kissing Stan giving him my answer. Little things? I wonder what he really means by that. Do I even really fucking care? Stan lets go of my hand pulling me closer to his body. I begin to feel dizzy when he pulls away. “Shit I have to go. Tell Kenny what I said about dinner.” I nod not able to speak. “You can hang out in my room, long as it is just you. I don’t trust Kenny to not snoop.” I chuckle. “Later Kyle.” Stan is out the door and I sigh. This guy not only gave me the best sex ever, he is clean, organized, and allowed me to stay in his room alone, just wow. I pull out my phone turning it on. I go straight to Tweek’s number calling him. I need to talk this out.

“You’re okay!” exclaims Tweek. I chuckle.

“I’m great,” I reply. “I’m more than great.”

“W-what happened last night?” asked Tweek. “D-did you have fun?”

“Yeah….” I reply slowly. “I had sex with Kenny’s roommate last night.” I hear Tweek gasp before I hear a clack.

“Shit,” says Tweek sounding muffle. It takes a little minute before he comes back to the phone. “Kyle, you still there?”

“Yeah,” I reply. “You okay?”

“I dropped my phone……” he mumbles. “I wasn’t expecting to hear that.”

“I know,” I replied looking around Stan’s room. “Like it wasn’t planned or anything. We pretty much ditched the party. Walked around downtown by the waterfront. Like…..it’s so weird. I never had this much chemistry with anyone ever. I felt like Butters.” Tweek laughs.

“At least you said you felt something between you guys,” says Tweek. “Butters just fucks to be doing it.”

“True,” I agree. “Tweek, he is so nice. Like I’m in his room right now. He just left to go to work.”

“He left you in there alone?” shrieks Tweek. “Oh my god!”

“Exactly,” I reply. “Cool thing is he said he feels a link to me too. I mean he lives here in San Francisco. How can this really go anywhere? Besides if he learns how I really am he probably won’t like me anymore.”

“Don’t say that…..” says Tweek sadly. “You won’t know until you try.” I roll my eyes changing the subject asking Tweek about my ex. I shouldn’t bring him up at all but I was curious since he was blowing up my damn phone. He is the only guy I had ever been with until I hooked up with Stan last night…..god damn Stan is a wonderful lover. I continue to chat with Tweek until Kenny is ready. I walk out of Stan’s room closing the door. I see Valerie still on the couch.

“Val!” shouts Kenny. “Get your ass up. I’m leaving, you have to go.” Val groans. “Sorry, I told you not to get fucked up last night.” Val opens her eyes sitting up. Her hair looks worse than Kenny’s. The dried drool on the side of her face isn’t helping. She looks at me.

“Hey you’re the guy who was flirting with my boyfriend!” she sneers. My heart drops, so Stan is taken.

“Shut the fuck up,” says Kenny. “You guys have been over for a year. Don’t you dare try to lie on Stan like that. Get the fuck out my apartment.” Val stumbles to her feet grabbing her purse muttering under her breath. “What was that?”

“I’ll see you around Ken,” she says lowly heading out the door.

“Stan dated her?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Apparently they were in rehab together. Didn’t get together until our Junior year when he found out she was going to school. Sadly, she fell off the wagon which forced him to end the relationship.” That makes more sense. “It’s been over a year since they broke up. She does that whenever Stan is talking to someone she thinks looks better than her, male or female.”

“I see,” I reply. Kenny looks me up and down.

“No more outfits from Butters?” he asks. I push him.

“Shut up,” I reply chuckling. Kenny opens the door and we head out to his car. “Stan wanted to join us for dinner tonight, is that cool?”

“Really now,” laughs Kenny. “Usually he avoids the hell out of my company.”

“Ken, you keep weird company from what I see,” I reply. “You completely forgot about me last night.”

“I know,” he replies. “I’m sorry.” He unlocks his car door and we climb inside. “I mean I was completely gone last night. Thank god for Stan. What do you think of my roomie?” I fight the blush that threatens to give me away. I don’t want Kenny to know I slept with his roommate after just meeting him last night.

“He’s pretty cool,” I reply. “I trusted him enough to give me a ride to my hotel.”

“I see,” says Kenny. “I told you he was awesome.” Awesome is an understatement. Kenny proceeds to take me to a food truck. He claims they have the best breakfast ever. He isn’t wrong, it was seriously the best waffles I ever had. We proceed to talk while we eat outside enjoying the cool morning. Following our somewhat late breakfast Kenny shows me where he works at. The restaurant looks pretty cool. I can actually see him getting a lot of tips because he is so charming. We decide to go to a movie before walking some of the nearby shops. By the time we get back to the apartment Stan is already there in his room. He comes out hearing the keys.

“Hey guys,” he greets. “How was your day?”

“Awesome!” exclaims Kenny. “God I was so tempted to buy some clothes. I can’t wait until I’m not broke anymore.”

“Me too dude,” says Stan. He looks at me and I can see he is a little nervous. “You have fun Kyle?”

“I did,” I reply. “I can’t imagine living here but visiting is certainly fun. I’m hungry as shit now.”

“Oh right,” says Kenny. “Stan where do we want to take Kyle? I mean so many options man.” Stan folds his arms looking like he is thinking hard.

“Why don’t we take him to that Japanese steakhouse,” suggest Stan. Holy shit, that sounds good.

“Man……” whines Kenny. “You know I don’t have money like that…..”

“I got you,” says Stan walking over to us. “I can cover Kyle too since he is a guest. Did you guys need to freshen up or can we just head out?”

“Wait,” I reply. “I need to use the restroom, be right back.” I move into the bathroom with my mind spinning. Stan not only named a good restaurant, but he is paying for all 3 of us. Dear god I feel like I’m falling in love with this guy. I use the bathroom washing my hands before joining them again. I suggest we take Stan’s car because I like it much better. Kenny said I was hating on his car, joking of course. The AC in Stan’s car is much better. It’s humid as hell outside. They may be close to the water, but it hasn’t slowed the humidity down at all. We arrive to the steakhouse getting a seat inside although I would have preferred a table outside. Stan requested we get a window seat so I can enjoy the scenery. 

“Aren’t you demanding tonight,” says Kenny as we are led to our booth.

“Whatever,” says Stan. “If I’m paying, I want the best of the best. I’m sure Kyle doesn’t mind.”

“Nope,” I reply. “I have no complaints.” We get seated and I pick up the menu seeing they have sushi, ramen and steak, I don’t even know what to do with myself….. “Stan what are you getting?”

“I’m getting a steak dinner but I’m also ordering 2 rolls of sushi,” he explains. 

“I want the steak and this pasta dish,” says Kenny. “Sounds good.”

“That is a lot of food,” I note. “Steak and pasta?”

“You know I can put it away,” says Kenny patting his belly. I look over the menu deciding on the steak and one sushi roll. I mean how could I come here and not try the sushi. My eye catches the price on the menu and well it’s very pricey, Jesus Christ. 

“What do you guys have planned for tomorrow?” asked Stan.

“We haven’t decided yet,” I reply with a shrug. “My flight doesn’t leave until the afternoon, so I prefer to not do anything too heavy.”

“What does that mean?” asked Kenny.

“It means not sightseeing,” says Stan. “He wants to relax, chill…” Kenny looks at Stan almost frowning. I glance down flighting to not blush as Stan seems to know my thoughts.

“How do you even know that is what he meant?” he asks. I can tell Kenny is annoyed with the fact Stan is speaking for me. Stan shrugs as I clear my throat. He is right, that is what I want to do tomorrow. For a guy I just met it doesn’t feel like we are strangers at all.

“I want to relax tomorrow,” I reply. “I mean we can watch movies or whatever.”

“Boring but okay,” says Kenny. Kenny tells me what movies or shows he wants me to check out tomorrow. I have no interest in none of them. He called me boring but he either watches boring shows or just plain weird. He watches way too much Spike TV. We enjoy our meal once it arrives. Stan was raving about sushi. I can see why when I tried a bite. Literally this sushi tastes like art. Every inch of it is full of flavor. I don’t even need soy sauce. We ordered some sushi to go to eat tomorrow while relaxing at the apartment. I don’t know when or if I will ever come back here. I want to remember this sushi. Stan pays for the bill and we head out. We get into the car, as if someone knew what was happening Kenny phone rings.

“Hello,” he says. “Hey, what’s up girl?” Stan is shaking his head giving away to me what kind of call this is. “I can meet you, I just left dinner with my friend that is in town this weekend.” Kenny laughs. “No, I’m not fucking him.” I scowl in disgust. I like Kenny but he gets around way too much for my taste. I would probably never sleep with him based on that reason alone. “Alright, give me about 40 minutes and I will be there.” Kenny ends the call. “I will be going out when we get back, hope you don’t mind.” Stan makes eyes contact with me and I have to fight a smirk that threatens to come to my face.


	6. Chapter 6

“I don’t mind at all,” I reply. “Long as I get you tomorrow. Who knows when I will see you again.”

“True that!” exclaims Kenny. “Man, I have been trying to get at this girl for a week. She gives the best head, seriously. She also does anal, best partner ever.”

“Kenny, when are you going to look for a serious relationship?” I ask. “Don’t you get tired of sleeping around?”

“Nope,” he replies. “I will get a serious relationship when I meet someone who is serious. Like everyone is in college and we all know what it is.” I roll my eyes because I think he is full of shit. We get back to the apartment I’m glad to know they have assigned parking because there was nothing close by their unit. We head inside the cool apartment with Kenny running straight to the bathroom. Stan is staring at me through the strands of hair that fell over his eyes.

“What are you up to tonight?” I ask walking over close to Stan. He boldly wraps his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. I feel drunk with lust immediately as he plants a kiss on my lips. Stan pulls away enough to speak.

“I was hoping we could…..” his voice gets trails off as his hand begins to massage my lower back. “Spend some quality time together.”

“That’s a good way to put it….” I mutter knowing what he really wants. I kiss him passionately locking my arms around his neck as I press our body together. He grips my back tightly as he holds me close panting into my mouth. I toss my head back feeling like I can’t breathe. It’s like I’m feeling so much at once. Stan groans pressing his lips into my neck.

I moan becoming erect. Stan begins to lap over on the tender flesh on my neck. I gasp before biting my lip. His tongue is making my skin tingle in the best way. I am trying to hold my voice in knowing Kenny is just around the corner. I whimper and I swear I could feel his dick throb wanting to be released from its cage. Something tells me Stan could hear me because I know he can feel me. I give in to my inner raging hormones rolling my hips as much as I can against Stan. I want this as much he does. Stan grumbles huskily. 

“Are you trying to get me to take you right here, right now……” he whispers with lust deep in his tone. I nod my head yes gazing at him before he begins to kiss me again. Stan slides his tongue into my mouth. I happily take that muscle sucking on it. I groan as he slides his hands lower massaging my ass. 

“Ohhh……” I whine into his mouth. I swear his hands are the strongest things I have ever felt. I slide my right hand into his hair gripping his hair lightly. Stan and I continue to make out humping each other. I start breathing heavily into the kiss wanting to rip my clothes off. I want him to take him me right now. We hear the bathroom door open pulling away from each other quickly. I swear I can still taste Stan on my tongue as I turn away from him. Stan and I both shove our hands in our pockets to hide our arousal. 

“Whew, now I’m fresh,” says Kenny. “Kyle did you need me to drop you off to the hotel?”

“Um no,” I reply. “I’m going to hang out with Stan.” Kenny starts grinning.

“I told you,” he says walking over to the door. “I knew you would love him.” Stan chuckles in embarrassment. His cheeks could still be flushed from our not so long ago activities. It dawns on me what Kenny just said…..love. Oh god….I can certainly love Stan in every sense of the word.

“I’ll drop him off,” says Stan. “I know you will be tied down tonight. Don’t come back too late tomorrow morning. I would hate to see you waste the day away sleeping.” I chuckle because Kenny can easily sleep until 2pm when partying the night before.

“I will do my best to get back here at a decent time,” says Kenny rolling his eyes. I shake my head because I have never seen someone love sex as much as him. “You guys have a good night.” That we will definitely do. Kenny waves good bye and out the door he went. Stan locks the door turning to face at me. I stare for a moment before running jumping into arms kissing him aggressively. I wrap my legs around his waist melting against his body. He slides his hands under my ass kissing me passionately. Stan grunts as he carries me to his room. He carried me effortlessly.

I pant into his mouth as he kicks the door closed. I wiggle climbing down out of Stan arms tossing my shirt off. He does the same as we watch one another remove the remainder of our clothes. Stan grabs a condom and lube from a plastic bag. 

“I-is that brand new?” I inquire.

“Yeah…..” he replies blushing. “Never had a reason to have it before now.” I smile a little glad to know he didn’t lie about the lack of sex he was having. I mean sleeping with a girl lube isn’t always needed but to have sex with a guy, hell yes. I crawl onto the bed bending over.

“Stan, I want you to fuck me just like this…..” I mutter. I learned that this position can get me to cum easily. I usually feel the most pleasure when being fucked from behind. I must admit sex with Stan in every position has been good. I can’t wait to know how he is going to make me feel in my favorite form. I can hear Stan’s heavy breathing as he comes over up behind me. I hear that condom wrapper opening making me shudder. Stan leans over my back pressing his chest into it. He kisses the side of my neck softly making me moan. Stan slides his hand down to the side of my ass pulling it forward causing my cheeks to separate. Stan presses forward with his wet cock sliding in with just a tiny bit of effort. “Ohhh……”

“You’re still soft….” he moans. “Oh god……” Stan begins to thrust his hips doing deeper and deeper with each stroke. I shake lightly as he strokes me into heaven. I begin to grip the comforter beneath me as he continues to rock his hips. I start panting before I moan loudly. Soon I can hear his hips slapping against my ass. I can no longer keep myself upright as I fall forward on the bed. My body is tingling all over which has me crying out more than I usually do. 

“Oh shit……” I scream with my body beginning to quiver. I feel like my body can’t take this amount of pleasure. I want it. I want everything Stan is giving me. He slows down his hips breathing heavily. I’m trying to get my body to stop shaking. This is slightly embarrassing. 

“Are you okay?” he pants.

“Uggghh…..” I moan as my eyes flutter. I felt his cock jolt inside of me. “I-I….think so……” Stan reaches his hand around grabbing my dick firmly. “Ahhh….shit….” Oh this is not good….

“Does it feel t-that gratifying?” asks Stan panting as he begins to stroke my dick. Slow, swift, beautiful.

“Yessss…….” I groan. I reach my left hand back grabbing his left hand that is planted on the side of my ass.

Stan moans seeming to like this contact a lot. He entangles our fingers together as he continues at the slow pace he is going. I feel like I’m on the verge of cumming for what feels like hours. This only makes my cries of pleasure much louder. I know my ass has been consistently convulsing his dick this whole time. Stan hits my prostate breaking any control I had left.

“Shit…..I’m going to cum……” I yell as my body trembles. I am breathing hard trying to get air into my lungs. “Oh my god Stan……aaahhh……ahh…..” Stan groans releasing my cock.

“Wait…..” he moans. “C-can I see your face?”

“Yes,” I reply feeling hazy. I feel so drunk. Stan pulls out of me helping me turn over because I’m almost to the point where I can’t function. Stan parts my thighs squeezing between them. I’m actually surprised he even wants face contact. Stan leans down closing the gap between us. I hiss in aspiration as he slides back inside my affection. Stan kisses me tenderly as he glides deeper inside. My ass is giving him the meanest grip from leaving us for even a second. “Ohhh……Stan……” I arch my back trying to contain my emotions. He makes me feel loved. Stan hips beginning rolling into me groaning.

“Kyle….I….I….haahhh…..”he moans. I whine feeling his skin rub against mine as he continues to sway his hips. I glance up at Stan as his eyes close, face shooting red. I roll my hips into Stan meeting his thrust. Stan gasps as our hips begin to gain rhythm. He leans a little closer as if he is going to take my lips but doesn’t. I can feel his body heat making me whimper. I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me. 

“Tell me……” I moan. I begin to shake from pleasure and nerves at what he wants to say. What I think he wants to tell me. I hope I’m not alone.

“Ahhh….fuck….”cries Stan leaning down to kiss me. He slides his tongue inside my mouth causing me to lose train of thought. The only thing that is going through my mind is how I want us to cum together. I about his back adjusting my hands to cradle Stan’s face. Soon as we make eye contact my heart explodes.

“Aaaahhh……” I whine shaking. “I’m falling for you…..oh god……Stan…..arrrggghhhh…….” I didn’t mean to say that. Why did I say that? “Haaa….haaa……..” I howl as my orgasm catches me off guard as I look into Stan’s eyes climaxing hard as I release the loudest moan cry ever. 

“Arrrggghhh…..god damnit……” yells Stan as his thrust speeds up. His hips are snapping allowing me to feel everything. “Arrrggghhhh……hahh…..ha…….” His body begins to shudder as he gasps. “Ohh…..ahhhh…ahh…..aaaggghhhh…….” Stan stares at me as he begins to climax. Yes, we are experiencing our orgasm together and dare might I say it feels so meaningful. I moan in content as I focus on him through my post orgasmic high. Stan lays his face in my neck panting hard as his hips continue to slowly rock inside of me.

“I’m so sorry….” he apologizes.

“Sorry for what?” I ask.

“For freaking you out,” he states before whimpering. “Ugghhh….oh god, wait let me pull out.” I was tightening around him without meaning to. Stan pulls out grabbing some tissues that is on his nightstand. “I….I don’t feel comfortable talking about it if that’s okay…..” I sit up crawling over to Stan who on the side of the bed.

“You didn’t freak me out,” I tell him softly. “I meant it though…..I’m falling for you.” Deep down I am scared to even being saying this out loud. I just met Stan 2 days ago. In that small amount of time I believe what I am seeing is the real him. Most importantly he sees me and he hasn’t turned away. Stan veers into me kissing me deeply. I sigh into the kiss. “Are you trying to mess up your sheets?” I chuckle. Stan begins to laugh at me.

“I don’t know ever what you mean,” he smirks against my lips. “Knowing Kenny he won’t be back until morning…….”

“Oh what shall we do until then….” I grin wrapping my arms around his neck.

“I can think of a few things…..”chuckles Stan.

SUNDAY

I can hear my phone ringing. I assume it is my ex but look at the phone anyway. I see it is Tweek calling so I answer it. Stan is hugging my waist but very much asleep. His arm feels very heavy against my skin. I shift a little more to grab my phone properly.

“Tweek,” I say my voice sounding as tired as I felt. I’m almost embarrassed to admit Stan and I had sex 3 times last night. That is a record for me. Each time becoming more pleasurable than the last. When I say the sex between us is addicting it is intoxicating. I wanted more, he wanted more, we made it happen.

“Are you busy?” he asks shakily. 

“Yes and no,” I ask sitting up. “You okay?”

“I’m okay,” he replies. “But he found out where you are. He is pissed you went to see Kenny.”

“What the hell!” I exclaim forgetting where I am. I wiggle out of Stan’s grasp grabbing one of his tee shirts to put on. I quietly walk out of his room. “Hold on Tweek.” I knock on Kenny’s door hearing no answer. I open the door slowly seeing he is still not back yet. I notice his room is actually clean, wait, is that a fucking fur rug? I shake my head focusing back on the phone.

“How the hell did he find out?” I ask pacing. “I haven’t posted shit on Facebook.”

“I think Butters slipped up,” explains Tweek. “You know how your ex is. He scares me.”

“Shit he scares me too,” I admit. I still love my ex but he is not a good person. I sigh deeply. “God damnit Butters.” Another reason I can’t have him as a roommate. He would be telling all my damn business. “I will deal with it when I get back.”

“Okay,” says Tweek. “I didn’t want you to be caught off guard when you get back.”

“I appreciate you for that,” I inform Tweek. He is so thoughtful. Sometimes I don’t know what I would do without him in my corner.

“How was your day with Kenny yesterday?” he asks. 

“It was okay,” I reply calming down a bit more. “I’m actually in his room right now. He hasn’t returned from his date of the evening.”

“He couldn’t miss one night of getting ass?” exclaims Tweek. “How ridiculous. It’s not every day you are in town.”

“I can forgive him,” I replied. “Besides I spent the night with Stan.”

“Again?” shrieked Tweek. 

“We couldn’t help it……” I mutter feeling a little bad. “God like being in his presence just does something to me. I mean this is more than just sex.” I stand there wondering if this what true love feels like. Although we did it 3 times last night there was no rush to what we were doing at all. It was….it was like we were making love…..I blush hard just thinking it about it in that way.

“I still think you should try dating him,” suggest Tweek. “You sound so happy when you mention him.” I am, he does make me happy. At least from what I see so far.

“You know how I feel about long distance relationships,” I reply. “We talked about this yesterday, look I have to go.”

“Okay,” says Tweek. “I won’t call again unless it is really important!”

“You can always call me Tweek,” I say with a smile. “Bye.” I end the call looking around Kenny’s room. Total bachelor pad compared to Stan’s room. I hug myself feeling the butterflies in my tummy thinking about him. I head out of Kenny’s room closing the door. I walk back into Stan’s room. He is staring at me from his position in bed.

“You good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I replied. “Tweek called or whatever. Did I wake you?”

“Yes…….maybe…..” he chuckles. “I just noticed you were gone. It made it hard to sleep.” I bite my lip removing his tee shirt. I put in on the bed before getting back under the covers. “So eh….I was wondering if you wanted to….I don’t know, try dating me?” I close my eyes for a moment before opening them. I know this was going to come up but at the same time I was hoping it wouldn’t. 

“I don’t think I can do the long distance thing…..” I reply. “Besides I just got out of a serious relationship.” I can see his face fall a little. 

“I’m willing to move to South Park if that will make it easier,” he says shocking me to my core.

“S-Stan…I m-mean…..” I stammer. “You shouldn’t move just for me…..” Stan closes his eyes.

“I guess you’re right,” he admits. He opens his eyes gazing at me. My heart is going to burst if he keeps looking at me like that. I doubt Stan is crazy but in a span of 2 days he was willing to give up his life here for little old me. He didn’t ask me to change who I am or go out my way to be in a relationship with him. I respect him so much for that. “You think I’m weird, don’t you?”

“No,” I reply touching the side of his face. “I admire you actually.” Stan gives a small smile.

“Can you be mines?” he asks moving closer to me. “For the rest of the time you are here?” I lean in kissing Stan passionately.

“Yes…..” I pant into his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

STAN

A YEAR AND A HALF YEAR LATER

If someone would have told me they believe in love at first sight I would have called them a fucking idiot. I can no longer say that now that I experience love at first sight with Kyle Broflovski. I never forgot about him. He was always at the back on my mind no matter how hard I tried to forget him. I moved out to Denver 6 months ago in hopes of not only picking up an awesome job but also getting Kyle back into my life. I didn’t reach out to him right away as everything had to be perfect. Well as perfect as I can get.

I even got a Facebook page for Kyle but I couldn’t find him. I kept my page none the less hoping that one day he will pop up on there. I know he said he was trying to cut back on being so open on there. Maybe he found it easier to get rid of the page. There is no telling. I didn’t want to ask Kenny. He was so busy trying to get that promotion at his job I barely see him. It has paid off because he landed a pay increase which is just as good a promotion. I have come over to his place as he is having a party to celebrate. I’m mostly excited because I know I guaranteed to see Kyle.

“What’s up Stanley!” exclaims Kenny grabbing my hand pulling me in for a small chest bump.

“You know I hate when you call me that,” I chuckle. Kenny laughs as he pulls those blonde strands off his face. “How is the job working out for you?”

“Much better than Cali,” replies Kenny. “What about you? I grew up in South Park and have been to Denver numerous times unlike you.”

“Oh whatever,” I replied. “You make it sound like I just got here.” I met Kenny at college in San Francisco. I hated living there with everything in me, but my parents would only pay for my schooling if I went to school in state. Who am I to turn down free education. I got a degree for graphic design. Sounds like it is an easy task but trust me it’s not. I got a job here in Denver at an upcoming game company. They tend to mostly make online games which I like currently more so than the game system games. They are currently lacking in the creative department in my opinion. I’m hoping that will get better soon. 

“Thanks for being able to make it to my party celebrating my pay increase,” says Kenny. “I have a lot of people coming through I went to school with.”

“That’s cool,” I note. I don’t want connections to anyone I want to school with. They were either rich snobs, bullies, burnouts, or a combination of all 3. That limited my dating life to a minimum. I have always wanted to meet these people Kenny has known since he was 3 years old. I can’t imagine going to school with the same 20 kids my whole life. Kenny is sitting some liquor on the table in his kitchen. I go ahead fixing myself something to drink thinking about Kyle. I think now is the perfect time. Thank god Kenny never asked why we weren’t hanging out. It’s not long before some people begin to arrive.

“Kenny, what’s up?” asked a mocha skin male. He is tall at 6’4 and pretty toned. I wonder if he plays sports or something. He is wearing a tee shirt and jeans. I can still tell he is well built under those clothes. I recognize him from Kenny’s Facebook. I haven’t been to a party of Kenny’s in over a year. I have a bad feeling this one will be no different.

“Token!” exclaims Kenny pulling him in for a quick hug. “How you been?”

“I’m hanging in there….” he replies. I look at him knowing he is hiding something.

“Un huh…..”says a guy with fluffy brown hair. I have to admit he has a cute thing going on. I wonder if he is bi or gay. This guy is about average height and a medium build. I can tell he works out as well. Kenny chuckles.

“Guys, this is Stan,” he explains. “He was my roommate the last 3 years of college.”

“Right!” says Clyde. “I thought I recognized you. Didn’t know you were in town.”

“I actually live in Denver now,” I explain. “I wasn’t able to get a job back home.” Total bullshit, I’m here for Kyle but they don’t need to know that.

“Graphic design major right?” asked Token.

“Yeah,” I reply taking a sip from my cup. “I mostly work with online video games.”

“Oh man,” says Token. “That is a booming business. I know competition out there in that field to get a job had to be hard.”

“Thus, why I am here,” I chuckle.

“Right on,” says Clyde. “Oh shit…….” I follow his eyes spotting a busty blonde he was looking at.

“Oh yeah I invited Bebe,” says Kenny. The Bebe girl looks over rolling her eyes. Well then……

“She’s got some nerve,” hisses Clyde balling up his fist.

“Hey, don’t do this to yourself,” states Token patting his friend’s shoulder. I can tell those two have had some history, appears to not be good. Clyde and Token go to fix drinks. Kenny gives me a look that lets me know something did happen. The night wears on and I end up meeting some more of high school buddies. Kenny is a social butterfly, it feels like he knew everyone just like in college. With some alcohol in my system I end up dancing with several girls just to kill time. I don’t want to dance with any guy except Kyle.

“You’re a pretty good dancer,” shouts Wendy into my ear.

“Thanks,” I reply to her. “Going to get me something to drink, you want?”

“Hell yes,” she replies fanning herself. It is rather hot in here despite the fact Kenny has the balcony doors open. I walk into the kitchen fixing myself something to drink as well as for Wendy. I push my way back through the crowd seeing she moved off to the side. “Thanks, you didn’t spike this did you?”

“Oh god!” I exclaim. “I-I would never…..”

“Relax,” she giggles. “I was just joking. I know you wouldn’t do that. Kenny has spoken highly of you.” I feel like idiot. I just didn’t want her to think I was a rapist. 

“Same,” I reply. Kenny mentioned how Wendy was a genius and is the reason he got into college. She has started her own business that is very successful with her buying a house already at the age of 23. I can’t even lie, I’m a little jealous. I was only able to barely afford a condo out here. Wendy has long black hair and her body reminds of Kim K except she is smaller in the boob department. I take a drink from my cup before we begin to dance again. I’m just getting into my grove when I see a patch of the prettiest red hair I have ever seen. My heart nearly explodes when I realize it is Kyle. He is across the room dancing with a blonde I know as Butters. Kyle begins jumping to the song laughing. It makes me smile.

“Wendy!” exclaims Bebe making her way over to us. Wendy is 5’9 but Bebe is rather short compared to Wendy at 5’3. 

“What?” asks Wendy looking her.

“Hi,” says Bebe noticing me. “I need you…..” She drops her voice as I continue to dance not wanting to know what to know what is being said.

“Really?” exclaims Wendy. Bebe nods yes. “Stan, I have to go, maybe we dance again later.”

“Sure,” I reply. I continue dancing although I’m alone. Like a creeper I’m watching Kyle trying to decide when I should approach him. After two songs I feel someone press up behind me causing me to turn around.

“It’s just me,” chuckles Kenny.

“God…..” I chuckle. “I just wanted to see who was humping my ass.”

“Does it matter?” he asks. My eyes travel the room landing back on the redhead.

“I see your best friend is here,” I state casually.

“Of course, Kyle is here,” he replies. “He usually doesn’t do parties as of recent. Kyle is super supportive of me though so I knew he would show up to this one. Come on, I know he would be glad to see you. I still don’t get why you didn’t want him to know you have been living here in Denver for 6 months.” Before I could say anything, Kenny is pulling me across the room. “Kyle! Kyle!” Kyle looks up over at us. I see the shock register on his face. I can’t help but smile seeing him. I look into those deep green eyes almost losing myself. Something is different…..

“Kenny,” he replies. The small blonde stops dancing looking at us.

“Kyle, you remember Stan,” explains Kenny. “Butters this was my roommate I told you about. Had you guys gotten here earlier I could have introduced you without having to shout.”

“Nobody comes to a party early Ken,” states Butters. His hair is almost styled like Kenny’s but much shorter. His hair stops right before it would get in his eyes. He is really thin and since he is 5’6 it shows easily with the ripped jeans and destroyed tee he is wearing. Makes me think of the outfit Kyle wore the first time I seen him.

“I did,” I reply causing Kenny to laugh while Kyle looks surprised. Kyle blushes a little but I don’t know why. I didn’t say anything wrong. I look at him wondering what is going through his mind. Kyle is wearing shorts and a red tee looking very comfortable. I shove my hands in my pockets wanting him to come closer.

“Oh…..”says Butters. “Sorry, Kyle….he wanted to come on time but I told him it was better to arrive late.”

“It’s not a big deal,” I reply. “Relax.” Butters nods smiling.

“I have seen you on Kenny’s Facebook,” he replies. Kyle glances at me astonished. I guess he really isn’t on Facebook. “You’re pretty cute in person.”

“Butters!” exclaims Kyle slapping his arm causing me laugh.

“Um thank you,” I reply not sure what to say. Kyle is taller than Butters at 5’7 but looks shorter from some strange reason at the moment. Did I get taller? Kenny is standing there smiling probably to keep from laughing. Butters continues to grin at me.

“So are you here visiting?” he asks placing his hand on his hip.

“No,” I replied. “I live here in Denver.” Kyle begins to cough when trying to drink from his cup.

“Whoa,” says Butters patting his back. “Slow down Kyle.” I just stare at Kyle daring him to meet my eye. Butters turns his attention back to me. “Really? Your page doesn’t say that……” This is why I hate Facebook, no offense to Butters.

“I need to update it,” I reply before drinking from my cup.

“Totally,” says Butters. “You liking it so far?”

“Yeah actually,” I reply not wanting them to know I have been here for a while now. “I like how people are not all up in my business.”

“Not here,” says Kyle. “In South Park it would be a different story.” He looks as if he is almost afraid of me.

“Small town,” says Butters. “Do you want to dance with us? The more the merrier.” I must admit I like that Butters is very straight forward. Kyle on the other hand……very quiet it seems….I don’t know but there is something behind that. I could be reaching.

“Sure,” I reply. “You joining us Kenny?”

“Awwww……”coos Kenny. “Look at all us gay and bi people together.”

“Seriously Kenny,” says Kyle rolling his eyes clearly embarrassed by the comment.

“Yeah,” says Kenny. “You should totally grind on Stan’s ass, he loves that.” I push Kenny laughing a little. I don’t want anyone touching my ass but Kyle.

“Don’t listen to him,” I chuckle.

“You sure,” asks Butter getting behind me rubbing against my ass causing me to blush. Right when I was about to let Butters know I’m uncomfortable Kyle speaks up.

“Dibs!” shouts Kyle causing me to look at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” questions Butters glaring at him. If looks could kill……

“N-no….” stammers Kyle. I notice Butters backing up a bit.

“I’m going to go get another drink,” he says walking away with a slight sway to his hips. Soon as he was gone Kenny starts laughing.

“It’s not funny,” says Kyle blushing deeply. I ignore Kenny sensing Kyle’s discomfort. I internally smile knowing that Kyle is letting it be known I belong to him. 

“Did you want to dance Kyle?” I ask. He nods his head yes. “Anything to drink before we head to the floor.” He shakes his head no. Here we go…….


	8. Chapter 8

STAN

Kyle and I head out to the center of the floor and beginning dancing. The feeling us being connected increases the more we dance. I know he feels it when he glances at me. He gets this look in his eye that I seen most of our time together. I lick my bottom lip before moving closer to Kyle as we continue to dance. I feel like I’m having to try to win him over all over again. He is trying not to look at me. I don’t like that. Is he trying to avoid how he feels about me? I reach out grabbing his chin forcing him make eye contact with me. Kyle gasps doesn’t go unheard by me.

I groan wrapping my arm around his waist pulling him close to my body. I have no idea what I’m doing at the moment but it’s not dancing. I just want to feel him. He is pretty decent dancer I must admit. He is off key at times but doesn’t seem to care. Kyle slides his hand up for my stomach stopping at chest where he grips my shirt. His pants are loudly heard over the music. I blink trying to get my mind to focus. I know that breathing tone all too well. I don’t think I can get my body to calm down. My heart, my soul waited so long to have him in my arms again.

“Uggghhh……Stan……” he mutters looking down. I lean down whispering in his ear.

“I missed you……” I tell him softly. Kyle moans grinding his hips against mine. We continue to grind against each other. Nothing too bad but enough where I know if people saw us they would know what Kyle and I want to really do. I may want Kyle but I wouldn’t want anyone to see us as worse than what we are doing now. Kyle slide his arms around my waist holding on to my shoulder blades. I look down at him as he finally meets my eye once again. I lean down to kiss Kyle but I stop short as the music changes. Kyle is looking at me as if he wants me to continue but I don’t. I clear my mind pulling away as I start jumping along with Kyle to the new song. It takes a minute for him to laugh and loosen up a little. After several songs I’m sweaty as fuck. I’m panting. “Break?” Kyle nods in agreement. He breaks away from me and I wonder where he is going. I walk out on the balcony so glad to feel the cool night air hit my face. Kenny is out there with Butters.

“He is seriously irking my nerves,” states Butters annoyed.

“Sorry,” apologies Kenny. “I will talk to him.”

“You talking does nothing,” says Butters rolling his eyes. “I swear these men now days are clingy as fuck.” He notices me out there. “Hey there Stan.” He begins to smile again. It is clear that Butters wants to fuck me. 

“I can leave if you want…..” I offer feeling like I am dropping in on a personal conversation.

“Oh no,” says Butters. “It’s fine. I’m about to get back out there. I’m hoping to get lucky tonight.” He winks before walking past me. I wait until Kenny and I are alone to speak.

“So that’s Butters, “I reply.

“Yup,” he chuckles. 

“He doesn’t seem all shy like you said,” I reply. 

“Oh I broke him out of that shit,” says Kenny leaning on his balcony. “Seems like you and Kyle are hitting it off or am I imaging that.” I can’t hide the smile that spreads out on my face.

“He’s cool,” I reply trying to play it off. “He isn’t talking much.”

“He just needs to get use to you again,” says Kenny. “I’m sure seeing you back in California wasn’t enough for him to be relaxed around.” He has no idea how close Kyla and I are. There is no reason for Kyle to feel that way. “I know he has had bad luck with relationships for as long as I can remember. It really fucked with his self-confidence. Don’t tell him I told you that.” I think back to how Kyle was in Cali. I don’t recall seeing any hint of him being self-conscious. 

“Okay……..” I reply hearing someone else join us.

“Stan,” smiles Wendy.

“Oh hey,” I reply.

“I thought Kyle was going to hog you all night,” she states before giggling.

“Not so sure about that,” I reply not use to getting this much attention. It feels weird.

“Got enough energy to dance?” she asks.

“Sure……” I reply. I head back inside beginning to dance with Wendy. I must admit I haven’t had this much fun in a long time. It’s been all work and no play for me. I’m having a great time, but my eyes end up searching for Kyle. I’m doing my best not to crowd his space, but I meant it. I miss him, all of him. I spot him and he is staring at me from across the room. He shifts his eyes away quickly blushing. I chuckle as I don’t recall him getting flustered so easily.

“What?” asks Wendy.

“Nothing,” I reply. We dance for a while longer before Bebe is pulling her away once again. This time Wendy is rather pissed. I decide to fix one more drink heading into the kitchen. Kyle is there fixing a drink as well. “Having fun?” He looks a little startled. 

“Uh yeah…..” he replies. “It’s fine. I’m ready to shower. I feel so dirty sweating like hell in here.” He blushes wiping his curls off his forehead. “Ignore that comment……”

“Why?” I ask. “At least you shower before bed. I hate getting into my bed smelling like fucking cigarettes and ass.” He actually laughs looking more like himself. I look at him closely seeing those cute little freckles on his face dancing. 

“Most people don’t think about that,” notes Kyle. “They just want to pass out.”

“Yeah,” I reply. “I can’t do that.” Kenny’s room would smell like weed and alcohol for days. I couldn’t stand that shit. No way would I allow anyone in my bed smelling like that. Kyle nods in agreement. 

“I saw you dancing with Wendy,” he notes. I hope he isn’t jealous. I’m seriously just having fun.

“Yeah, she’s okay,” I reply. He looks flabbergasted. “What?”

“Most guys usually fall all over her,” he explains. “You’re the first to not…..I don’t know, kiss her ass.”

“She’s nice but I don’t feel a connection to her,” I explain. “You already know how I feel about that.”

“A connection?” questions Kyle.

“Yeah,” I shrug. “You know chemistry or whatever, kind of like what I feel when I’m with you.” I sigh as it almost feels weird to talk to him about this but not at the same time. “I think I’m going to get out of here soon.”

“Oh……” says Kyle. “Are you good to drive?”

“I walked,” I reply. “I live down the street.”

“Um….okay….” says Kyle. “Well it was fun hanging out a little.” I look at him carefully. I must admit we do have some strong chemistry. Despite Kyle being slightly different I know the person I feel in love with is lingering underneath. Part of me is wanting him to tell me how he wants us to reconnect.

“For sure,” I ask pulling out my phone. “I mostly want to get away from this crowd. Sorry but college got me burnt out from parties. You saw how many parties Kenny had.”

“That’s our Kenny,” says Kyle. I chuckle deciding to bite the bullet.

“Did you want to hang some time?” I ask Kyle. He looks at me face red yet again. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah…..” he replies pulling his phone. “Just key in your info here.” We exchange phones putting in our names and numbers. I scroll to his camera holding up the phone to take a selfie. 

“What are you doing?” he asks. I take a picture before adding it to my name.

“Giving you something to remember me by,” I reply. I’m also doing it in hopes he doesn’t have a boyfriend and still wants me. I feel like he does. Kenny said he has bad luck with relationships. Does that mean he dated someone while we weren’t in contact? “I’m going to head out. Don’t wait too long to text or whatever.”

“Um okay…….” says Kyle. There is so much I want to say to him. Here and now is not the place or time. I look at him one last time before walking away. I spot Kenny with that Bebe girl sitting in his lap clearly licking his ear. 

“Kenny, “I say loud enough. “I’m about to bounce.” Kenny pushes Bebe off his lap.

“Kenny…..”she whines.

“I’ll be right back,” he replies. He walks over to me. “Let me walk you out.”

“No need for all of that,” I reply.

“I need to talk to you anyways,” says Kenny. He opens his front door and we head out the door down the stairs. “You had the girls and guys fighting for your attention.”

“You don’t say,” I reply with an eye roll. There is only one guy I want.

“Dude, I would fuck you if you let me,” chuckles Kenny. I shove him. “I saw you getting Kyle’s number.”

“Yeah, so,” I state.

“Uh huh,” says Kenny. “He is my best friend and all but I meant what I said. He has had some rough relationships. Take it easy with him.”

“Just because I got his number doesn’t mean I’m trying to smash,” I reply. I want to be very clear to Kenny that I like Kyle. He not some piece of ass.

“Oh save it,” says Kenny. “I saw that look you two were giving each other.”

“What look?” I ask curiously. “I barely know him?”

“I know you both and you both had that damn look,” chuckles Kenny. “Man, if you were the kind of guy I am you should have went with Butters. You would have been getting your dick wet tonight.” I got that vibe for sure, but I want a meaningful relationship and not a hook up. Having sex with Kyle back in San Francisco didn’t feel like a hook up. The sad part is I could be having sex with Kyle tonight if he was willing, but his mind is clearly somewhere else. “I know that isn’t your thing.” 

“Sure isn’t,” I reply walking out of the apartment building. “Thanks for having me tonight.”

“You can come by anytime,” says Kenny running his hands through his damp hair. “You just might want to call first, not text but call.”

“I know how you roll Kenny,” I chuckle. “I got you.” He nods before giving me a fist pump. I begin walking down the street but feel like someone is watching me, Kyle….. I turn around but I don’t see anyone, weird. I place my hand over my chest as I feel like Kyle is somewhere near me. I shake it off walking down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

KYLE

“That was fucked up Kyle,” says Butters folding his arms. I stare out the window as Stan walks down the street. I don’t give a fuck how Butters really feels. Stan and I have something going on between us. Sure we haven’t spoken since California but it is still there…….

“You’re just mad because you weren’t fast enough,” I reply. We have this code between us. If one of us is interested in anyone we call dibs. Most of the time Butters is the one acting quickly. 

“What are you guys talking about?” asked Tweek. Tweek scratches his shaggy blonde hair. Tweek and I are about the same height. When Kenny went away to college to Tweek and Butters became my two best friends. Tweek and I are bi while Butters is straight up gay, no offense.

“Kyle totally cock blocked me on that guy,” he pouts.

“That Stan guy?” asked Tweek. “Gah, he is pretty cute.” Tweek gives me a look that lets me know he knows not to say anything about Stan and I sleeping together previously. I’m still looking out of the window as Stan stops walking turning around. I know he can’t see me all the way up here, but I feel guilty looking away.

“I know…..”says Butters. “I definitely wanted to fuck him.”

“Well you can’t,” I reply. “He’s……he’s different.” There is no way I can let Butters have Stan. I mean sure Stan can date who he wants but definitely not Butters.

“I thought he was into Wendy for a second,” says Tweek shaking a little.

“He was being polite I think,” I reply. “I mean he was telling me how he likes to take showers when he leaves parties.” Tweek raises an eyebrow. “Exactly. He didn’t make fun of me……” Butter’s growls tossing back the reminder of his drink walking away pushing his way through the crowd. I sigh. “I almost feel so bad about that…..”

“Don’t,” says Tweek softly. “Butters always gets the guys. You should be able to have this one. Besides we all know Butters isn’t capable of being in a relationship.” As I said before Butters is known for hooking up. I nod my head spotting Kenny on his couch making out heavily with Bebe. I roll my eyes. Yeah, he’s getting laid tonight.

“Thanks, Tweek,” I reply. “I appreciate you supporting the feelings I have for Stan.” I drink some more from my cup when I spot Craig. “Tweek, Tweek! He’s here!” I begin slapping his arm to get his attention. Tweek looks around blushing deeply when he spots Craig. Tweek and I are both really shy. He is also a very clean person which is why I love him as a roommate. I’m so glad I went with him instead of Butters as a roommate.

“Shhh…..” says Tweek. “He….he might hear you.”

“Over this music,” I scoff. “I doubt it. Um maybe this is the best time to tell him you’re into him…….” I can see Tweek freaking out already. “Relax buddy, you don’t have to do anything.”

“So easy for you to say since you got Stan’s number,” he replies. Not really. I’m super nervous to even text him. “Y-you also know that Stan likes you too.” Well he has a point there. Stan has been very upfront about his feelings towards me. I glance at Craig standing in his jock like glory. He played basketball in high school and college. He has been playing for the NBA for over a year. He still likes to come around us from time to time. Lucky for us he is not one of the well-known players on the team, at least not yet. 

“That’s not it……” I mutter feeling bad for Tweek. His feelings for Craig have grown over the years. Although they have never been more than just friends I know he loves him. “I just know Craig is not around as much. You should try and you know……connect with him…..” Craig’s tall ass spots us making his way across the room.

“Hey,” says Craig. “How is it going? Tweek where the fuck you been?”

“Running my parents coffee shop,” he replies playing with the hem of his shirt. “The commute is a total bitch.” Tweek shakes from nerves.

“I keep telling you to stop being so nervous around me,” says Craig rubbing Tweek’s hair messing it up. “You guys trashed or what, your faces are so red.” It’s probably flushed because we were talking about guys we are totally into right now.

“It’s hot as fuck in here Craig,” I state. “What do you think of Kenny’s place?” Craig shrugs.

“Mine is bigger,” he smirks. I shake my head. Craig got an advancement when he signed with his team for 4 years. All I can say is I hope his ass can budget. “Still for Kenny this isn’t too bad.” Considering that Kenny grew up a shack like home this is a huge improvement. I look up to see Token jumping on Craig’s back. “The fuck!” Token gets down laughing as Craig turns around to face him.

“Hey man,” says Token. “Where the fuck you been stranger?” Clyde is walking up with his drink.

“You know how it is,” says Craig. “I see you’re doing good.”

“You can say that…….” says Token with his voice trailing off. “Is that Nichole?” I follow his gaze and sure enough she is over there partying it up with Red and Annie, oh shit. Clyde puts his hand on Token’s shoulder when he smacks it away.

“Don’t do it man…..”warns Craig. Token ignores Craig walking over as we follow knowing this could get nasty.

“Nichole,” says Token with some base in his voice. “What the fuck you doing here?” Nichole rolls her eyes.

“I’m enjoying the party,” she replies.

“Who the hell is watching our son?” he asks.

“Calm all that attitude down,” says Nicole now stopping her dancing. “My mother is watching him…..”

“Why are you always putting him off on your mom!” exclaims Token.

“Tok, I’m not doing this in front of an audience,” says Nichole. 

“Fine,” says Token grabbing her by the arm dragging her.

“Really!” she exclaims as he pulls her. “Get the fuck off of me.” Token ignores her yanking her into Kenny’s spare room. Token is not violent or rough with Nichole, but they have this love hate relationship that is insane. Token and Nichole are both very responsible but all it took was one time with the condom breaking and she got pregnant. Nicole spent our senior year pregnant and gave birth on prom night. Things were fine until Token went off to college which left Nicole with their son all the time. A year and a half later Nicole got tired of doing everything for their son alone. She started to rely on her parents to help more and Token didn’t like that. No offense, it takes more than just money to raise a child.

“They will be okay,” says Clyde. “I don’t know why she likes doing this to him.”

“Him?” questions Red swinging her long red wavy hair over her shoulder. “He treats her like she can’t have a life, what the hell?” Red…..she just looks weird to me. For her 21st birthday she got a boob job so now she looks not real to me. I have nothing against plastic surgery, but I prefer the more natural look, that is all I’m saying.

“Stay out of it Red,” says Craig. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“You guys speak on it all the time,” says Red rolling her neck.

“No, we don’t,” defends Clyde. “We mostly try to keep Token from going off the deep end. You on the other hand entertain Nichole’s bullshit.”

“Are you fucking serious?” scoffs Red.

“Tweek,” I reply. “I think I’m ready to go……” Craig hears this turning to Tweek immediately.

“I just got here,” he states. “You’re staying right?” I smile on the inside. Craig has to like him in some kind of way. It’s so hard to tell. I do know Craig made it clear he is not into guys but I see otherwise but I’m not going to poke the bear. Tweek shivers before nodding yes.

“It’s cool,” I reply patting Tweek’s shoulder. “Craig you will be dropping him back off home, right?” Craig tilts his.

“No Kyle,” he snorts. “I’m going to leave him on the streets.” I roll my eyes making my way over to Kenny. God he is still going at it with Bebe.

“Kenny, I’m leaving,” I reply. Kenny doesn’t stop kissing Bebe but waves goodbye. I pull out my keys to get in the SUV. Being in the city I like to be ready. I have a Taser and pepper spray. I would carry a gun took if I had the money to buy one. Sorry I don’t trust these city folks. I get down to the parking garage getting inside my Kia Sorento. I don’t need an SUV but it has come in handy when I go out with friends. I leave the parking garage with my stomach growling like crazy. “Guess I should get something to eat.” I think of what is open. There is 24 hour diner that actually has good food. I head that way since it is along the way home. It is now 3:30am so I manage to get a parking space up front. I lock my doors heading inside looking around for somewhere to sit. I spot Stan in a corner reading on his phone as he sips a coffee. My heart starts beating so fast I feel like I might have a panic attack. Stan looks up as if he knows I’m there. He locks eyes with me waving at me causally. I shyly wave back with him motioning me to come over.

“What are you doing here?” he asks. “Having an early breakfast too?”

“Um no I’m just hungry,” I mutter. Stan chuckles clearly amused.

“Sit down,” says Stan. “I mean if you want.” I do, I really want to sit down. I swallow hard trying to calm down. It’s not like Stan is a total stranger.

“You left a while ago,” I reply joining him. “I thought you would be home showering.” I cover my face, god damnit. “I mean I just thought you would be home.” Stan grins at me.

“I would have been if I was up for cooking,” says Stan. I nod in agreement. “You’re really shy. No need to be embarrassed around me.” I blush harder hating that he noticed that. I am trying not be so easily flustered but I like him. A lot. I don’t know if he really likes me or the guy I pretended to be in California. “It’s okay, I use to be shy but living in Cali changed that.” He chuckles lightly. “You saw how I was out there. It’s just weird seeing you blush so easily after everything we have been through.” I stare at him blushing deeper as I recall our intimate moments together.

“How long you been here?” I asked flipping my curls to the side.

“A couple of months,” he replies. “I’m the one who found that place for Kenny.”

“Nice place,” I reply. “It was right in his budget.”

“I know,” says Stan. “He was completely clueless. I did a better job than him getting set up out here.” I chuckle.

“That’s Kenny for you,” I reply as the waiter walks over. “So you have been here a couple of months………” Stan looks at me and it looks like he doesn’t really want to tell me.

“Yeah more like six months,” he finally says. I hide the sadness that I feel.

“Nice,” I reply to downplay how hurt I am. 

“I tried to find you on Facebook,” says Stan. “I couldn’t find your profile.”

“Oh!” I reply. I shut down my Facebook after some shit went down. I almost want nothing to do with social media at all. I still have my twitter and Instagram, but I barely post on there. I see a server finally reaching our table.

“Hello,” he says a little flatly. “My name is Bryce, what can I get for you?”

“Can I have just bacon and 2 eggs,” I ask. “OJ too.” Bryce nods.

“Is this together?” he asks.

“Yes,” says Stan speaking up for me. I’m flattered hiding my smile.

“I will have that right out,” he replies walking away. Stan looks at me beaming a little.

“So Kyle,” he says slowly. “I don’t know a lot about you……..”

“Not much to know…..” I reply not knowing what to say. We talked but we didn’t talk talk the last time I seen him unless speaking in tongues counts.

“I’ll start then,” chuckles Stan. “I’m Stanley Marsh, liked to be called Stan. I’m 23 years old, my favorite color is red. I love all the marvel movies, like seriously all of them. I always buy their movie tickets in a pre-sale. I’m really into alternative music but the lyrics have to mean something for me to really get into them. I have one older sister; my parents are divorced. Uh….let’s see, despite me going to parties I actually like relaxing at home when I can. Yeah I think that about covers it.” I wasn’t even expecting to hear that much. “Your turn.”

“Oh right,” I reply. “I’m Kyle Broflovski, 23 years old, my favorite is orange. Um….I like to do a lot of reading, rather it is kindle or auto books. I have a younger brother Ike who is adopted and he gets on my nerves.” This causes Stan to laugh. “I actually get dragged to a lot of parties thanks to Kenny or Butters.”

“I see,” says Stan. “What is Butter’s story?” I feel my heart fall. He doesn’t like Butters does he? Why is he asking about him? I mean sure he said he is into me but how can I be so sure. “I’m not interested in Butters. He is cute but I’m not interested in him.”

“H-how did you know?” I stammer.

“It was all over your face,” replies Stan. “I’m going to be straight forward, I like you. I want to get to know you more than I already do. I asked for your number for reason.”

“Why me?” I ask curiously. Stan looks at me blushing for the first time.

“It’s hard to explain……” he replies before taking a sip of his coffee. “I want you to know I don’t just ask anyone out. Unlike Kenny I can’t do the whole random hook up thing. Well, minus us back in Cali.” My cheeks begin to heat up matching Stan’s I’m sure.

“I know,” I reply. “I know you aren’t like that.” Stan nods seeming to relax a little. Makes me wonder did he not have sex since he was with me. “I’m not saying hook ups are bad but too often is a bit much. That is why Tweek my roommate is perfect. Butters……yeah I can’t deal with waking up, leaving my room and there is some random dude in there.”

“I would be seriously disturbed,” says Stan. “Kenny being my roommate he would at least do his best to keep me from seeing his company.” Stan begins to smile. “I won’t count this as a first date so you still owe me.” I chuckle thinking we are way beyond first date.

“Okay,” I reply as the server sits down my meal. I eat with Stan talking about the latest Avengers movie. We decide to go see Deadpool 2 for our first date. Stan pays for the meal before we head outside. I really don’t want our night to end. I haven’t seen him so long and it’s nice to be in his presence again. “You live close to here?”

“Yup,” he replies. “Just one more block.”

“I can uh drop you off home if you want?” I offer. Stan appears to be thinking about my offer. Deep down I know we will probably end up doing more. I’m doing my best to keep my hormones in check.

“I don’t know….” he says surprising me.

“Wha…..” I say before closing my mouth.

“It’s not you,” he replies. “I just would want you to hang out for a while.” I look at him unsure of what to say.

“Hang out at almost 5am?” I question. I chuckle a little to break the nervous energy that has slightly developed. 

“What?” asks Stan. “This is a sleepover. The sun isn’t even up yet.” That actually makes me laugh.

“Well……” I say pulling out my keys. “I haven’t seen the second Thor movie.”

“Oh, hell yes, you’re coming over,” says Stan causing me to laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

KYLE

“Where did you park?” asked Stan.

“Right here,” I point to my SUV.

“Holy shit, this is yours?” he asks.

“You sound surprised,” I replied turning off the alarm unlocking the doors.

“Well….I kind of am,” he replies. “I thought you would have had a hybrid or something.”

“Oh god no….” I replied getting in my vehicle. “My dad got one when I was kid and turned into a huge asshole for a while because of it. I am all about saving the earth but no hybrid for me.” Stan gets settled in his seat giving me directions to his condo. Yeah unlike Kenny, he has permeant place. We make light chit chat during our drive. I know he said he wasn’t far from Kenny but it was a short ride. Not even 5 minutes. I must admit the place looks cozy and not super expensive. I park my SUV in the parking garage as Stan gave me the code to get in. Wow he is showing a lot of trust here. We get out and begin to walk into his building. Stan takes me to the elevator is when I begin to get nervous. 

“Hey,” he says softly as we ride up. “Everything is okay. We are seriously just going to watch the movie.”

“I didn’t say……”

“You didn’t have to,” says Stan. God my ex has gotten me all fucked up. I would love to be intimate with Stan again. No one has made me feel like he does, no one. “You’re really easy to read.” He chuckles. “You should be honored, only Kenny has been in my condo. Had I got in touch with you sooner, you probably would have been in here before him.” I blush as I can already picture us fucking in every room.

“Seriously?” I ask. I mean I know Stan said he was picky, but you can’t tell me he hasn’t had a hook up or something. I mean Stan is pretty good looking. I know he said he doesn’t just sleep with anyone, but I refuse to believe he hasn’t been with anyone since me. I find it hard to believe no one else has been here besides Kenny.

“Yeah……” he says as the elevator stops. I follow him to the end of the hall. “I was lucky enough to get a corner unit.” He unlocks the door allowing me inside. He cuts on a lamp and I’m stunned by how his place looks. I look around his living room and it very relax looking. Gray cloth sofa chase with ivory and red pillows. There is a red rug in the center. He has a square coffee table with matching end tables. His entertainment system is incredible. I step towards the 80 inch TV in shock. I didn’t know they came that big.

“That system was a must,” says Stan. “I love football, so I wanted a big screen with excellent sound quality.”

“Football huh?” I question sliding my shoes off as Stan is pulling everything out of his pockets sitting them on the side table closest to me. Behind the living room I can see a small breakfast area and then the kitchen. God damn the kitchen has freaking marble looking counter tops. The counter tops are black with hints of gold while the cabinets are a beautiful cherry wood color. The stove, dishwasher, and fridge are stainless steel. The fridge has 2 doors on it. Man I would love to live here and I haven’t even seen the bedroom.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I played when I was kid but stopped my 10th grade year.” He played football. No offense he looks like the type. Look at that ass…..focus Kyle. I shift my eyes.

“Why?” I ask.

“It didn’t….make me happy anymore,” he replies walking over to one of the wooden black doors. He slides it open revealing DVD’s.

“That has got to be the coolest thing I have ever seen!” I exclaim walking over beside him. Stan chuckles.

“Yeah,” he replies. “Growing up in Cali I learned to be organized. Alright here we are.” He grabs the DVD putting it into the player. I guess the TV is sensitive to the player because it cuts on without him having to touch anything. “You can make yourself comfortable.” I sit down on the chaise not sure what to do with myself. I spot his surround sound system, not a sound bar but actual stereos. How the hell is this guy still single? 

“Um Stan can I ask you a question?” I ask timidly. 

“You can ask me anything Kyle,” he replies making me blush. God he is open with me. He must have shown me who he really is. He is no different from the last time I saw him. Stan finally takes his shoes off sitting down. 

“What made you get a condo?” I inquire. Most people our age don’t look to get a condo yet alone a home. I am surprised he went for something…..so permanent. 

“It made more sense to me,” he replies with a shrug. “If I wanted to move, I can easily rent out my condo or simply sell it. I would be able to make a profit off it.” He’s so smart. I would have never thought to do that. “Oh shit, did you want anything to drink?”

“Uh no, I’m good,” I reply. Stan goes to the main menu and I can’t help but notice his smile. “You are pretty excited about this.”

“Yup!” he exclaims. I look forward and start paying attention to the movie. I must admit this is interesting. It wasn’t what I expected. I like seeing the Hulk act just a little more normal. That is probably my favorite part of the movie. Towards the end my eyes are getting heavy despite the fact that the movie picked up. I should have taken a nap before that damn party. The movie is paused, and I look over at Stan trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes. “You look really tired…..did you want to go home?”

“No!” I exclaim. I take a deep breathe realizing I probably sounded like an idiot. “I…I want to finish the movie.”

“We can totally do this another time,” replies Stan. “You know where I live. We can do this whenever you want.” I feel my cheeks warming up as if I wasn’t just about to go into sleepy coma. 

“How are you not tired?” I asked.

“I’m use to staying up meeting deadlines for work,” he replies. “The only part of my job I hate. I don’t like to rush my work.”

“Oh…..” I say softly. He sounds like an amazing worker. 

“I know I’m going to regret this but here,” he says handing me a pillow. I take the pillow laying it beside Stan. I shift laying down looking at the TV as he pushes play again. He was right though, giving me that pillow was a mistake. I end up going to sleep. I wake up to the blinds and curtains being closed. I sit up looking around remembering where I am at. Fuck. I set up getting tangled in the blanket, he put a blanket on me? When did that happen? I untangle myself grabbing my phone off the side table. Holy shit it is 1pm, I have basically wasted my day. 

I look around assuming Stan is in his room. I stand up walking past the kitchen as there is a hallway. I am reminded of how nice this condo is. It appears to have 3 bedrooms, a hall bathroom and I’m sure Stan has his own bathroom. I get to his room seeing the door is open. He is asleep on his back snoring loud as hell. He must be tired. He didn’t sound anything like that when I slept beside him before. Should I even wake him. I watch Stan sleeping for a minute before checking out his room.

His room is just as nice. He has a TV in here too but not as big, looks like a 50 or 55 inch, hard to tell from this doorway. I chuckle noticing his design of this room everything is blue and silver, looks nice though. His bedframe is actually a silver metal color but it is not a girly frame at all. His dresses are a light gray color I think? It’s hard to tell with the lighting. Stan stops snoring looking over almost scaring the shit out of me. Sorry but it was like a damn horror movie.

“Hey…..” he says sitting up rubbing his eyes, sleep heavy in his voice.

“Hi….” I say slowly. “Um I didn’t want to wake you, but I was just about to leave.” Stan is stretching.

“God, I’m tired as fuck,” he chuckles. “Okay, let me know when you want to finish the movie.” I smile glad that he not busting my ass from drifting off. Stan is pulling back his covers to get out of bed but stops. “Um…you can head to the door, I’ll be right there.”

“You don’t have to get up,” I tell him not wanting to inconvenience him.

“It’s fine,” he smiles. “What kind of host would I be if I didn’t? I’ll be right behind you.” I smile a little turning to walk away. This has got to be a dream or something. I walk back into the living room making sure I have my phone, wallet, and keys. Once I do I slide my shoes on. I can hear Stan coming down the hall. “Did you at least have fun?”

“Of course,” I replied with my heart speeding up gazing at him in his white tank and relaxed shorts. I look away blushing like crazy trying to keep my arousal in check. Stan reaches for the door.

“I’ll talk to you soon, I hope…” he says.

“I’ll text you,” I reply feeling brave enough to look at him. Stan is looking at me in a way that makes me hard instantly. I stare at him as he continues to look at me. Stan slowly leans towards me. I feel a pull towards him as I do the same. Stan begins to pant the closer he gets to my lips.

“Kyle…..” he says slowly. Hearing him say my name in such a manner has the dam inside of me breaking. I lean up on my tippy toes kissing Stan. He groans immediately into my mouth as if I am the best fruit he has ever tasted. He wraps his arm around my waste pulling me towards his body.

“Uggghhh……” I groan becoming engulfed in my feelings. I slide my hands into Stan’s hair breathing harder into his mouth. I moan feeling like I’m in so much need of Stan. Stan and I continue to make out in front of his doorway become lost in each other. I bite my bottom lip feeling his erection. I was trying to be good, trying to be myself, trying not to have sex with this guy I barely know. Stan’s lips move my neck licking it softly. I pant before moaning lowly. “Stan……make love to me…….” I try to think clearly but I can’t right now. I have never felt so dumbed down. My knees buckle causing me to fall against Stan. He acts swiftly scooping me up into his arms bridal style carrying me into his room. 

Stan lays me on his bed before undressing me slowly. He kisses each area of skin revealed after the clothing is removed. I begin to whimper by the time he removers my bikini briefs. I know I told him to make love to me but I didn’t think he would seriously do it. I stare up at Stan as he removes his clothes. He grabs a condom putting it on. I spread my legs wanting his dick to be the only thing that spreads me open wide.

“Do you need….”

“No,” I reply cutting him off. “I want to feel you take your time….take your time loving me…..my body.” Stan rubs lube around my rim as I close my eyes. I feel completely drunk with lust. I haven’t like this in months, in over a year, since him. Stan positions himself between my legs taking my lips softly. I moan lowly feeling embarrassed by how good he makes me feel from such little things.

“I missed you……” moans Stan. “All I ever want to do is take my time with you. You have no idea how much I missed you.” This is not his first time saying that tonight. He must really miss me. I wish he reached out to me as soon as he moved here. I missed him too. A lot. I shake my head trying not to become over emotional. I don’t want Stan to see how weak I have become. He slides his hand down my arm before sliding it up my belly to my chest. His fingertip grazes my nipple causing me to shake a little. I pant with my body wanting more.

“Can you look at me?” asks Stan softly. I open my eyes taking on his stare. At that moment Stan begins to slide inside of me. I gasp feeling how my body has responded to him. I’m tight but it doesn’t hurt in the way I would have expected. “Fuck….ohhh…..ahhhh….ah…..” I slide my right hand into Stan’s hair as I look at him. I love him. I know I do but why am I so scared. I cry out my voice quivering in pleasure. Stan leans close to me not breaking eye contact. He slowly rolls his hips. I stare into his eyes as he slowly sways his hips. “You feel amazing…..ahhh…….a-are you okay……” He grumbles lightly.

“Yesss….aahhh……” I moan. “Yesss……haaa….haaaa…..” Stan slides one hand into my hair massaging scalp. “Ohhh…..god……….” My hands leave his hair sliding down to his lower back. I grip and massage his skin there as he works his way inside. His skin is soft but cool to the touch. He whimpers almost sounding embarrassed. It didn’t sound anything like how his voice does when we are intimate. I stare at Stan although it is too much for me. 

“Kyle………” he whispers lightly before moaning. I bend my back as pleasure travels my body. I begin to tremble as much as I try to get it to stop. It feels like Stan is entering my body touching my very soul. My breath hitches before I whine loudly. Stan closes the gap rubbing his nose against mine.

“I missed you so much Stan…..” I whisper holding back my cries. I want to tell him how I feel. “I….aahhh…..I…….” I almost told him I loved him. Something tells me it is not just the sweet dick that has me talking this way. Stan cuts me off kissing me. I groan into the kiss. Stan is finally slide in and out of me perfectly. I’m so glad my body adjusted to him with no issue. I’m sure he can feel how our bodies have melted together. 

“Shit……” cries Stan turning out of the kiss. His cries of pleasure are taking me back to the last day, the last time we had sex. It was right before Kenny came back to the apartment. We were so pressed for time but wanted to connect one last….yet here we are. Stan makes eye contact with me slowing his down. It’s almost as if he knew what I was thinking. “Ahhh…..yeah…..ahh….yeah…….” 

“Oh……” I groan. I’m twitch around Stan’s dick. I begin to move my hips with the rhythm of Stan. Our pants and moans are becoming louder. I can hear our voices echoing off the high ceilings. I begin gasping for air. My eyes flutter as Stan touches my prostate. “Shit…..haaa……ahhh…….” Stan kisses the side of my neck.

“That was prefect……ahhh……” he mutters. He rolls his hips connecting with my spot once more. 

“Gahhh…….Stan…….”I cry quivering. 

“You’re going to…..mmmpphh…..to…..cum…..”groans Stan. He hips gain a little more speed. He is not touching my spot but grazing over it. This is just a pleasurable. It has me seeing stars. I blink repletely trying to focus on Stan’s love faces. I slide my hand up to his back shoulder blades. Stan moans uncontrollably liking this contact. I shout as my nails dig into his shoulder. My body is trembling once more. He is right. I’m seriously about to cum. It has been a while since I had sex. My body is loving every single second of this. Physically and emotionally. Stan moves back enough for me to get a great of his hips diving inside of me. 

“Ohhh…….” I whisper in desire. I bend my back trying to hold on to my climax. Stan is getting close, I can feel it. I need us to finish together, as one.

“Haaa….ha……..Kyle……”pants Stan. “I’m going to cum…….” I glance up at Stan as his mouth drops open. “Oh shit……..aaahh…..aaagghhhh……..” My groin starts to feel warm, buzzing from my building climax. “Kyyyylllleee…..aarrrggaahhh…….” Stan wasn’t ready for that orgasm. I know exactly how he feels as my yearning finally boils over. 

“Stan…….” I cry as my leg shakes. “Aaaaghhh…….haaa….haaaa…..” Stan hips thrust a little harder as he rides his peak. He locks eyes with me as my orgasm takes me. “Ohhhh……Stan…..Oh Staaannn…….haaaggghh……haa…..haaa….” My eyes roll back as my climax travels my body. My cum is wetting my stomach letting me know this moment is really happening. I struggle to keep my hips moving with Stan.

Stan hums in content as his hips finally slow to a stop. He is hoovering over me as we both pant heavily. The air between is thick. Not in a bad way but good. I swear I can taste our emotions are in the air around us. “Oh my god……..” He is breathing heavily as he opens his eyes a little bit more. “Hey……..”

“Hey……” I say softly. I don’t know what to say. I mean what if he thinks…….

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” says Stan with his cheeks still stained red.

“You didn’t want to have sex me?” I whisper.

“No,” he replies sliding his hand down to my waist rubbing softly. “I did but I don’t want you to think that is all I want from you.” I gaze at Stan and he really cares about me. He wants a meaningful relationship with me.

“You’re different Stan,” I whisper. He smiles at me before kissing my forehead.

“So are you,” he replies. He laughs a little. “We had sex before our official first date.” I chuckle.

“It just happened,” I reply. “However, the train has been left the station a long time ago with us having sex. Unless you count taking me to the waterfront back in your hometown.” Stan nods smiling. Stan and I end up having sex 2 more times before I decide I should really get back home. I know Tweek is very worried. This time when Stan walks me to the door, I know I must leave.


	11. Chapter 11

KYLE

“I feel more tired than before,” he states scratching his hair. I smile at Stan. 

“I bet you are,” I replied. “You did have a good workout this evening.” He rolls his eyes before kissing my cheek.

“Call me okay,” he replies. “Or text, whichever you are more comfortable with.”

“All the above,” I reply.

“Including Facebook?” he asks. 

“For you sure,” I replied. I mean it. Stan despises Facebook but he has one now. No need in letting it go to waste. “What made you start up a page again.” Stan blushes allowing a thought to enter my mind. “Me……” He nods and I feel myself wanting to make love to him again.

“I feel so stupid……..” he mutters. My hands grab his face cradling him.

“Don’t…I……” I stop short. I can’t tell him I love him. Not yet anyway. “I appreciate you doing that.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” he admits. “That’s okay.” He places his right hand on top of mine that is holding him. “It worked out.” Stan leans in kissing me. I massage my lips softly against his. We begin to pant into this kiss.

“Fuck…..” I whimper feeling my lust rise once more.

“You will never leave if we don’t stop…..” he says in voice that lets me know how turned on he is. I bite my lip.

“Right,” I agree. I look away grabbing the door opening it. “Thanks for everything, I’ll talk to you soon.” I hurry out the door quickly hiding my hard on. Once I get to the elevator, I feel like I can breathe. Sadly, I’m still hard as hell. I readjust my pants closing my eyes taking slow deep breathes. God you would have thought I didn’t fuck for the past 4 hours. 

I get off the elevator heading straight to my SUV. I get into my vehicle as I busy myself reactivating my Facebook page. I can’t wait to see what Stan has on his page. I get into my drive home almost regretting leaving without feeling those lips once more. No, no, I’m not a slut or a whore. I can’t move too fast. I don’t want to appear desperate. I start my SUV heading home. The whole way there I can’t stop thinking about Stan. 

I pull into a parking space knowing Tweek will be home. He is not working today, he usually would. I head past the stairs that would go to the 2nd floor. Our apartment is on the first floor, for the sake of carrying stuff I’m glad. I unlock the door heading into the apartment. I can smell the coffee heavy in the air as if Tweek just made it. Doesn’t matter what time of the day it is he has to have his coffee. His room door opens with me seeing Craig emerge.

“I got some shit I need to take care of,” he tells Tweek. “I will be back okay.” Tweek blushes nodding yes. Craig walks towards the kitchen sitting a coffee mug in the sink. “Hey Kyle,” He is talking to me so casually.

“Um hi…..” I reply. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here, especially Craig. Tweek gives me this look to not say anything so I just head to my room. God I’m dying for a shower. I would have shower at Stan’s but I know that would have led to other things. I pull out the clothes I want to put on tomorrow. Picking my clothes out in advance allows me to cut down on time in the morning. I can be so damn indecisive. I head to turn on my shower when I hear a knock on my door. I go opening the door to see Tweek still blushing.

“We had sex…..” he whispers. I glance beyond Tweek seeing Craig is gone.

“How did that happen?” I asked. “I mean I know I told you to make a move, but I wasn’t expecting that!”

“Gah…..I know!” says Tweek grabbing his hair. 

“Relax,” I encourage him leading him over to my bed. We sit down on my bed as I push my clothes aside. 

“Am I interrupting?” he asks softly.

“Not at all,” I reply. “So how did this happen?” Tweek takes a deep breath.

“He actually danced with me at the party,” says Tweek looking at his lap. I know he is not looking at me so he doesn’t freak out. I rub his back to help him relax a little bit more. “You know, after you left. He was so…..freaky…..you know how Butters dances, like that.”

“Oh….” I say in surprise. Like I said, Butters can actually twerk, grind his hips, all of that. I’m sure he could also be a great ballet dancer but what’s the fun in that, his words not mine.

“I mean of course we started off dancing like normal people,” Tweek explains. “We kept drinking and I noticed he was getting closer to me. I mean…..it felt so good. I just let him grind on me. Kenny disappeared to his bedroom completely abandoning the party.” I roll my eyes. I was surprised he didn’t disappear sooner to be honest. “Craig said he wanted to come back here. I didn’t question it because he always comes here when he is town. We were in my bed catching up next thing I know he is kissing me.” I nod because it is interesting being up under someone you have strong feeling for. I think about Stan shaking the thoughts away so I can focus on Tweek’s story. “He was like so hard, just from kissing me. I went down on him but then we did it. He said he didn’t want to leave me hanging or whatever. I mean what does that mean!” Tweek is now shouting. “Is he into me? Is he just using me? WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Whoa,” I coach. “Relax Tweek, relax.” He is starting to quiver.

“I came so hard…..”says Tweek blushing deeper than he already is. “He made feel good inside and out. I….I want him to love me.”

“Love sometimes can take a minute to grow,” I reply. “You need to tell Craig how you feel. Apparently, he feels some kind of way about you.”

“I don’t know that,” says Tweek glancing at me. “What if he was just horny and just wanted to get off!”

“Don’t assume Tweek,” I sigh. “Ask him.”

“I’m scared…..” he whispers.

“I know and that’s okay,” I reply. I was scared to talk to Stan. Had I just communicated my feelings we could have avoided a lot of lost time.

“No, it’s not,” mutters Tweek. “How…how can I ask him when I’m afraid.”

“Send him a text,” I suggest. “You know he loves to text.” Tweek nods his head yes. He sighs but I can tell he feels a little better.

“Where did you go?” he asked. “I was worried you heard us fucking.” I chuckle not use to hearing Tweek say anything close to the word fuck. At least not in that context.

“I actually got hungry stopping in the diner off 6th street,” I explain. “And I ran into Stan.” Tweek’s eyes get wide.

“Oh my god!” he exclaims. “Did you have sex too!”

“Tweek!” I exclaim before covering my own blushing face. “It wasn’t planned…..it just happened.”

“You usually don’t do one night stands……” says Tweek slowly. “I am sure that isn’t what happened though, right?”

“It wasn’t……..” I replied. “Like Tweek seriously, this guy….he’s incredible. His place is so nice…..”

“You went to his place!” he exclaims. 

“Yes,” I chuckle. “I mean….he wanted me to watch the second Thor movie. We’re actually going on a real date in 2 weeks.”

“C-Cool,” says Tweek smiling a little. “You seem to really like him. What’s he like?”

“He is nice, very organized shocking me,” I reply. “I saw his room was clean by in San Francisco but I thought it was because Kenny was having that party. I can tell he makes good money. When he looks at me…..oh god.” I shift my eyes away from Tweek.

“I told you about me and Craig,” says Tweek. “You can trust me about Stan.” I nod knowing I can trust Tweek. Besides he knows we hooked up before this and never told a soul. 

“I got hard looking at him,” I explain. “Like I mean to look into someone’s eyes and get hard…..it’s weird.”

“That’s incredible……” says Tweek in awe. “Like do you have a connection with him?”

“I don’t know…..” I shrug. “I mean it’s weird…..but I do feel this pull towards him. I need to talk to Kenny see what more I can find out about him.”

“We should go to his Facebook!” exclaims Tweek. “Did you want to look on my phone?” 

“Oh good idea!” I reply getting up. “No need. I reactivated my Facebook.”

“What!” exclaims Tweek in shock. I grab my iPad off my dresser sitting back down on my bed. I go to Facebook seeing Stan already sent me a friend request.

“See,” I reply showing Tweek the request. “He wanted to send me an invite.”

“Gah….he’s knows we want to spy on him…..” says Tweek. 

“No, he wants to be my friend,” I explain. “Maybe more…..he said he likes me.” I feel a flutter in my stomach as I think about the fact that Stan might love me as much as I love him.

“Really?” asked Tweek as I accept the friend request. “Oh god, that is much better than me…..”

“I’m sure Craig likes you,” I reply going to Stan’s page. Tweek leans overlooking onto my screen. Stan profile picture is selfie he took but you can’t even see his eyes. I notice he didn’t start his Facebook until a month after we hooked up in California. Most of his friends are family or college buds. I rarely see anyone from his high school I notice. Of course, I go to his photos and there is a lot of him partying and with Kenny. I see a picture of his sister he mentioned and his mom. I noticed he doesn’t have any pictures of his dad.

“His eyes are so pretty…..” notes Tweek.

“They are,” I reply. Tweek and I end sit there going over his page for like 30 minutes. I finally put it down ready to shower. As I wash my body, I think about all of what I just saw. Stan appears to have not lied about anything. I mean I don’t really pay attention to Kenny’s friends because well he has a lot of friends. Most of them are like him, into partying hard, getting high, drunk, fucking, all of that. Stan doesn’t seem to care much for that kind of stuff. He is still the same guy I met in California. Even on his page I can see he hasn’t been in a relationship. I try to force myself to stop thinking about him, but I can’t.


	12. Chapter 12

STAN

I just finished changing the sheets on my bed. I’m not sure if we will end up here but just in case we do I want things clean. Seeing so far how Kyle and I like to have sex I can see this being a possibility. I now thank my mom for sending me for counseling for my hoarding that started after the divorce. The drinking didn’t help it either. I had so many issues when I was a child. It helped me to deal with my issues. I learned to be organized. It helped with my hoarding as well as my alcoholism. I didn’t want to tell Kyle that. He seems to respect me so much so far. We have texted each other every single day. Like I will even stop what I am doing at work to text him. My phone rings as I readjust my pillows on the bed.

“Hello,” I say into the phone.

“What you up to?” asked Kenny.

“You know I have my date with Kyle tonight,” I reply. Kenny chuckles.

“I know but what are you doing right now?” he asks. “Bet you fixing up that bed so you can fuck him.”

“Kenny stop it,” I reply walking out of my room to put new plug ins in my living room and bedroom. “You know Kyle is just not some lay to me.”

“I know, I know,” replies Kenny. “I’m just fucking with you. He really likes you though. He was literally grilling me about you last week.”

“For real?” I asked stopping in my tracks. 

“Yeah,” chuckles Kenny. “I mean he doesn’t have guys hit on him like that. So he is super nervous but I think it mostly because he really likes you. He wanted to know more of what you like to do, ex boyfriends and girlfriends.” I start to laugh grabbing my plug in refill out of the closet. I open them up going to change the one in the living room first. “He must really be feeling you if he is asking me all these questions. He never asked before. If it is anyone that can give Kyle some dick I would rather it be you.”

“Seriously Kenny,” I reply. Sometimes I dislike how his mind is always on getting laid. Although I am curious. “So, um what else did he say? What did you tell him?”

“I told him the truth,” says Kenny like I’m an idiot for asking. He knows damn well if he was in my position he would be asking too. “Wendy was asking about you too, but I told her you were into Kyle.”

“Thanks,” I reply. “Wendy is cool but you know…..Kyle.” Kenny laughs.

“He really liked your home by the way,” he replies. “He made me feel like a bum or something. Talking about your awesome TV and shit.”

“Well excuse the hell out of me for wanting to live a little!” I exclaim in laughter getting the plug officially changed. I change the one in my room still talking to Kenny. “Anything you can tell me about Kyle? I mean I’m not trying to impress him, but I want him to have a good time.”

“You don’t even have to try,” says Kenny. “He seriously likes you, just be yourself. I know you two will gel well together.” I roll my eyes thinking about how hard I was the last time I saw him. I managed to hide my erection barely. It’s fucking strange because I usually have better control than that. I felt like I was back in my teens that day. Sadly, all it took was me looking into those green eyes. My body was demanding contact. Can you blame it? It’s been over a year since I had seen Kyle, tasted him. “What are you guys doing anyway?”

“We are going to see Deadpool 2,” I reply. “Not sure what he will want to do after that.”

“I know what you guys need to do,” says Kenny. I can see that stupid grin on his face. Makes me so glad he never knew about me and Kyle hooking up. It is better that way. I hear a knock at my front door.

“I have to go,” I reply. “He’s here.”

“He knows your code already!” exclaims Kenny. 

“Not my fault you can’t remember that shit,” I point out. “Later.” I end the call looking at the mirror in my hall quickly before going to the front door. I open it to see Kyle biting his nails. He drops his hands when he sees me.

“Hey….” he says slowly. He looks cute wearing some jeans that are rolled up to mid-calf. His tee shirt is sliding off of one shoulder. He adjusts it looking embarrassed. Probably doesn’t help the way I know I am looking at him. I want to take into my arms immediately.

“It’s cute that way,” I state feeling like an idiot. Kyle smiles walking into my home. 

“It smells so good in here,” he notes. 

“Um thanks,” I reply. I hold back a grin because I can tell he is astounded. “You ready to head out? I can drive.”

“Great,” says Kyle shoving his keys into the front jeans pocket. “I actually hate driving. People in Denver drive like idiots.”

“I actually think bad drivers is a universal problem,” I reply. “Let me grab my stuff.” I jog to my room grabbing my wallet, I already had my phone, now my keys. I head back to the front seeing how nervous Kyle is. It’s almost cute in a way. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” he replies. I open the door with us heading to the elevator. “I would ask how was work but I already know.” Kyle rolls his eyes.

“I might end up letting the new hire go,” he replies. “He is 60 days in and still making basic mistakes.” Kyle is now a manager for the credit union. Sounds like they have had a huge turn over. He recently applied to move to another department. He sounds very good at what he does so I don’t see him not getting the job. We get to the garage. I unlock the doors to my Honda Accord. My mom brought it when I graduated college, it’s paid off and everything. I take good care of this car, one less bill I have to worry about. I remember being totally surprised she even did this for me. It is certainly much appreciated. I drive close to the outside of Denver. There is a theater there I like to go to. It’s less crowded compared to the other theaters. I brought our tickets online anyway, so it doesn’t matter. “Did Kenny call you?”

“Yeah,” I reply as I get out of the car locking the doors. “I mean it’s Kenny.” Kyle blushes.

“Right,” he replies. “That’s my buddy though. I missed the hell out of him when he was gone during college.”

“How come you never visited him until he graduated?” I inquire. I would have loved to have met him sooner.

“Oh, I had some shit going on,” says Kyle looking away. “Anyway, I have never been to this theater.” I wonder what he went through that he doesn’t want to talk about it. Him changing the subject didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I like this theater,” I reply. “Not many people have caught on to it. I think that is changing.” As we walk, I can see a lot of people standing outside talking it up just hanging out.

“Jeez, think we can get tickets?” asked Kyle.

“I got them online,” I reply.

“Look at you,” says Kyle pushing me lightly smiling like crazy. I laugh as we finally reach the front doors. I get our tickets as we get settled into our assigned seats. “Dude they have beer here?”

“Fuck yeah,” I reply. “You can get some food if you want too.” Kyle’s eyes are sparkling as he looks over the menu. Our server walks up and I get our tab started. I already know what I want.

“What’s good?” asked Kyle.

“I have had everything,” I replied. “Although I feel like their spinach dip, fish and chips, and grill cheese sandwich is weak.” Kyle begins to chuckle.

“What are you getting?” asked Kyle leaning toward me a little. 

“Blue cheese bacon burger,” I reply. “I know it sounds nasty, but I promise you it’s good. I’m also getting a mango beer.”

“Mango beer?” questions Kyle.

“I swear it is so good,” I reply.

“Let’s do it!” says Kyle. I chuckle writing our order down. I pull the arm rest up making Kyle look at me.

“Is this okay?” I ask.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he replies. We talk about some of the things on the screen while waiting for the movie to start. We at least have our beer before the movie began. The food didn’t arrive until later. I tore into my burger as did Kyle. I’m glad I don’t look like a hungry beast in front of him. We both end up ordering another 2 beers before the end of the movie. Needless to say, we didn’t finish our meal. I was fighting to not touch him this whole time because I really wanted to. I don’t need him freaking out on me. We stay for the extra clip at the end before leaving. “I can’t believe I didn’t know about this theater!”

“Now you know my secret,” I tell him as we head outside. Kyle is holding his to-go box looking at me.

“So, what do you want to do now?” asked Kyle tilting his head. I know what I want to do but I’m not going to say it.

“You do still need to finish Thor 2,” I reply thoughtfully. Kyle laughs when someone calls his name.

“Well if it isn’t Broflovski,” I notice Kyle whole body tenses up. The guy is as tall as me. He is pretty solid looking I must admit. Kyle looks like a little person next to him. He is dressed in a polo shirt and some jeans. His brown hair looks like it has a little gel in it as his hair seems to have very little movement. He stands in front of Kyle smirking down at him.

“What do you want Cartman?” he asks.

“Awww don’t be that way,” he replies. “I was just coming over to say hi. Heidi is inside getting our tickets. I brought my own liquor to slip into my glass. That weak ass beer is not going to cut it. Hmmm…..have you lost weight?”

“Kyle are you ready?” I ask interrupting this Cartman fellow. He glances over noticing me before turning his attention back at Kyle.

“Are you on a date?” he asked.

“None of your business,” hisses Kyle. I now walk over closer to Kyle.

“Sure, it isn’t,” says Cartman. “Does he know how fucked up you are?” That’s it, I grab Kyle’s hand leading him away. “Hey, I wasn’t done.” I don’t bother responding to him, people like him are best to ignore. Once we get to my car unlocking the door. I can see poor Kyle shaking. I take his food from him putting it in the back seat.

“It’s okay,” I tell him hugging him close. I don’t even need him to explain their history, his reaction said it all. “Come on, let’s get back to my place and relax okay.” On the drive back I try to make conversation, but Kyle seems to have shut down. I make note to ask Kenny about this Cartman guy. I certainly don’t want to ask Kyle if this guy makes him this upset. I get us back to my place in one piece. Once inside I lead Kyle over to the sofa. “Do you need anything to drink?” He doesn’t say anything. “Kyle? Kyle?”

“Huh?” he questions looking around. “When did we get here?”

“We just got here……” I say slowly. I’m not sure if I should be worried or not.

“I’m so sorry….” he cries covering his face. I sit our food boxes down rushing over to him. I hug him again.

“It’s okay……” I say softly. Kyle can’t even talk as he continues to cry. Man, this guy must have really done a number on him. Kyle is crying in my arms when he finally stops pushing me away.

“I-I’m sorry…..” he apologizes in between sniffles. “I’m ruining the date.” Just a little but I won’t tell him that.

“We can do anything you want,” I suggest. Kyle looks at me taking a few deep breaths before trying to kiss me, but I stop him. “Kyle I really like you, but I don’t think we should be doing that……” His face falls before he is blushing like crazy. He abruptly stands up. “Wait you don’t have to…..”

“No,” he says shaking his head. “I have to leave….I can’t….I can’t do this.” Kyle grabs his food container and shoes bolting for the door.

“Hey, wait!” I exclaim. He doesn’t even put his shoes on as he is running out the door. I sprint behind him into the hall. The elevator chooses now to arrive quickly that I don’t get to stop him. What the hell was that? Had I not hung out with him previously I would have thought he was crazy. “Damnit.” I pull out my cell calling Kenny as I close my door once back inside my home.

“Shouldn’t you be getting laid?” he asked not bothering to say hello.

“Shut up,” I reply. “Like he just freaked out because I wouldn’t have sex with him. I mean I think it is more than that but oh my god…..”

“Wait, what?” asked Kenny. “Now tell me what happened?”

“Well….” I say slowly trying to figure out how to word this. “Everything was going great. I took him to that one dinner and a movie theater on the outside of town.”

“Nice,” cosigns Kenny.

“Yeah,” I reply. “I mean we were drinking, laughing, enjoying the movie but when we left the movie, he ran into Cartman?”

“Oh god……” groans Kenny.

“I know Cartman is an ex,” I reply. “I could see it on his face, in his body language. He was fucking shaking. I also didn’t like how that prick was talking to him.”

“He would run into Cartman,” sighs Kenny.

“What can you tell me about this douchebag?” I ask sitting down on my chaise.

“Cartman, we have known him our whole lives,” explains Kenny. “I think Kyle mostly dated him out of being lonely. He dated a girl or two but it always ended badly. He dated Bebe but she dumped him to go out with Clyde. He was with a girl name Rebecca but once she had sex with Kyle. She realized she liked sex a lot and broke up with him so she could freely sleep with however she wanted. Cartman is the only guy he was ever with. He started dating him when I lived in San Francisco. I didn’t know about any of this until I moved back. Butters is a god send.” Well I can certainly see why Kyle didn’t want Butters as a roommate. Jesus…..I actually feel kind of bad for Kyle. I mean I had relationships end but nothing as bad as what Kenny is telling me. “Butters was saying how Cartman was verbally abusive to him. Towards the end of their relationship he started to get physical.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I shout jumping up from my sofa balling up my fist.

“I don’t joke when it comes to things like this,” replies Kenny.

“You know what I mean,” I reply. “What the hell?”

“Yeah……” sighs Kenny. “Kyle use to be outgoing, confident but there was this list at our school that listed him as ugly and he never recovered. Then he tried to play basketball in high school but didn’t make the team because he wasn’t tall enough. I recall Butters also saying he gained a shit ton of weight when dating Cartman. Cartman was purposely making him gain weight. Fucking bastard, I think he did it to control him. From what I heard it actually worked. The Kyle I knew would never take physical abuse.” I sigh.

“He has some self-esteem issues then…..” I note.

“I told you,” says Kenny. “That is why I told you to be careful with him.”

“Had I not seen his personality beforehand I would be running away from him,” I admit. “I’m too old for this drama bullshit.”

“I agree,” says Kenny. The line is quiet for a moment. “You really like him, huh?”

“Yeah,” I reply. “It’s something about him. I feel like I have known him my whole life despite us only hanging out a few times. I text him every single day. I talk to him more than anybody else in my life.”

“Well I know that,” says Kenny. “You never call me anymore.”

“Whatever,” I chuckle. I talk with Kenny so more finding out more about Kyle. I want to see if I can make him happy. Sure, this world is not perfect but if I am going to be with him, I want to be his haven.


	13. Chapter 13

STAN

THREE WEEKS LATER

Kyle has been dodging my text messages. He did at least apologize but I guess he is super embarrassed. I did the one thing I thought I would never do. I showed up to his job. I don’t want to look like a stalker, but I need to see his face. He got the promotion, so it is his last day at this location before he moves to the main headquarters to run the auto loan department. I’m parked next to his SUV. He comes out of the building noticing me right away as I get out of my car.

“Hi,” I say trying to appear confident. I’m nervous as fuck. His cheeks deepen in shade as he stares at me. “Still trying to run from me?” I laugh nervously. It’s not long before begins to smile.

“I feel like a total idiot,” he replies walking closer.

“I said everything was fine,” I tell him softly. He glances over his shoulder at the building before looking back at me. “Um…..can we talk?”

“Uh…..okay,” he replies. “Have you had dinner yet?”

“No,” I reply. “I came straight here from work.” Kyle smiles seeming to like that fact.

“Well if you want you can come to the apartment,” he suggests. “Um….I got dinner started this morning already.”

“Really?” I ask. He nods. 

“Is that a yes?” he asks.

“Yeah,” I reply. 

“Great!” he exclaims looking more like himself. “Let me text Tweek letting him know. I don’t need him walking into the apartment seeing you. It will freak him out.”

“Oh…..” I say.

“Don’t worry,” says Kyle. “He is like that with everyone. Once he gets to know you it will be fine. You can follow me.” I’m glad to see he didn’t put up much of a fight. I get in my car following Kyle to his apartment. I’m glad to see it if off a main road but you can go in a back way which is the way Kyle took. I like this complex as it looks more like townhomes and not apartments. Him and Tweek’s apartment is in the middle of the complex. I look seeing they have visitor parking. God I hate that but we are here early enough for me to easily find a spot. I get out of my car with Kyle standing on the sidewalk waiting for me. “So, you looked up which location I worked at?”

“I did,” I reply walking over to him. “You’re picture online is really cute by the way.” Kyle blushes turning to walk down a pathway. He leads me down a pathway turn to the right unlocking the door. He holds the door open for me and I step inside. Dear god that smells fucking good.

The apartment is really clean and traditional looking. There is a plaid beige sofa that makes me think of a cabin. The furniture is mostly solid wood giving away how old it could be. Most furniture is made with pressed wood and doesn’t last worth a shit. I sniff the air once more at the dinner that is cooking. Kyle goes into the kitchen which is behind the living room wall making it so I can no longer see him.

“Great!” he exclaims. “It’s almost ready.” He comes back out. “You can have a seat or whatever. I’m about to get out of these clothes.” I sit down on the single sofa as Kyle disappears into his room. I see Tweek walk slowly into the room. I wave at him and he waves back shyly. He appears to have something say.

“You okay?” I ask him. Tweek at Kyle’s room door before staring back at me.

“Kyle really likes you,” he says lowly twitching a little. “I couldn’t convince him to call you.” 

“It’s okay,” I reply. “I like him too.” Tweek looks up in surprise.

“Really!” he exclaims. “He didn’t freak you out. We always manage too freak people out.”

“No, he didn’t,” I reply. He would have if I didn’t see the real him. “What’s for dinner?”

“Gah, Kyle has been slow cooking brisket,” explains Tweek.

“Seriously!” I exclaim more than excited. Tweek nods.

“We both like to try new recipes at least once a month,” he replies. “Usually I’m good with baked goods like cakes and pie.” Tweek phone begins to ring making him jump a little. He pulls his phone out. “Craig…..” He walks out of the room without another word to me. Kyle comes into the room wearing a really big tee shirt and big shorts making him look smaller than he is.

“Hope I wasn’t gone long,” he replies.

“Not at all,” I reply. “Dude you can cook brisket?” Kyle chuckles.

“This is my 2nd attempt to be honest,” he replies sitting down on the sofa not far from me. “The first one came out a lot more dry than I would have preferred.”

“I see,” I reply seeing Kyle get shifty.

“I apologize for what happened the last time I saw you,” he replies. “It took me a while to get my head together.”

“Are you okay now?” I ask. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Kyle head pops up.

“You could never make me uncomfortable,” he says with those cheeks so red. He looks away. “The TV is in my room, I won’t touch you.”

“We can go in there if you want,” I reply. “I don’t have a problem with you touching me……” Kyle looks at me.

“So why didn’t you……” his voice trails off.

“You were upset,” I explain. “I really want us to connect when our minds are right.” Kyle stares at me blankly but I can tell when the weight of my words sink in. I stand up. “Let’s go to your room and relax.” Kyle stands up leading the way. He opens the door and I’m shocked to see his room is completely modern and very clean. He has light color wood furniture. The nightstand and dresser doesn’t have any handles on it giving it a really clean look. His bed is in the center with a nightstand on each side, each one has a cool square lamp that brightens the room up. His bed has golden looking comforter with black sheets. His bed is straight ahead with the window to the left. His curtains actually match his comforter. Not a single thing is out of place in his room.

“I only request that you remove your shoes,” he says.

“Oh yeah, sure,” I reply slide out of my shoes. I place them next to his dresser that holds the TV. I go sit beside him on his bed as he surfs the TV.

“Anything you want to see?” he asks.

“I have no idea,” I reply. “I barely watch regular TV. Uh do you watch anything?”

“Depends on what you like,” says Kyle. “I actually got into that teen show Riverdale…..” I begin to laugh. “Dude seriously, hear me out. Like it is pretty damn good. Have you seen it?” I shake my head no. “Want to?”

“It’s fine,” I reply. “I trust you.” Kyle blushes and I hold in a chuckle. He really can’t see how beautiful he is. He stands up moving back to lean against the headboard. I follow him doing the same. “So what is with the really big clothes?” I think of his ex seeing how big they are. I don’t want him wearing anything of his. He is his own man and can certainly do what he wants.

“Oh these,” says Kyle. “I got them on clearance at Old Navy. I like my night clothes to be roomy. This tee shirt only cost me 2 bucks and the shorts were 3.”

“Not bad,” I reply happy to confirm they don’t belong to his ex. “I mostly shop at Target for my jeans. They tend to hold up for a long time.”

“Lucky you,” says Kyle. “Their jeans don’t fit my butt too well.” I begin to laugh. “I’m so serious.” He pushes me lightly chuckling. “Stop laughing making me feel like a total whiner.”

“You’re not,” I chuckle. Kyle goes to Netflix getting Riverdale pulled up.

“Before we officially get started let me fix our plates,” he says sliding out of bed. “I’m praying it turned out good this time.”

“Smells like it did,” I note. 

“Fingers crossed,” says Kyle holding both hands up with his fingers crossed. He turns to head out the room with my eyes zooming in on his ass. I must admit it is sitting right. I look to my left liking the fact he has a bathroom in his room. It is rare for me to see a two bedroom with 2 bathroom apartment. Kenny and I had to share. It wasn’t so bad but sucked when we had company. We had to text each other to communicate ensuring we weren’t walking in on each others guest. Kenny and I would easily stroll into the bathroom not caring if one of us where in there, we’re guys. Kyle comes back in the room with two plates. “What would you like to drink?”

“Water is good,” I reply.

“You sure?” asked Kyle. “We have beer…..liquor…..”

“You trying to get me drunk?” I chuckle.

“No!” he exclaims.

“I was kidding,” I reply. “I try to only drink on the weekends.”

“Oh,” he replies. “And it’s only Wednesday.” He walks out of the room. He can’t tell when I’m joking yet because he is trying to impress me. I need to get him to relax somehow. I look down at my plate seeing the brisket sauce free with a side of broccoli and a sweet roll. I must admit this looks appetizing. He comes back into the room with two glasses of water. “Alright, be prepared to be addicted!” Kyle sits down pushing play on the show. I take a bite of the brisket groaning causing him to look at me. “That good?”

“Fuck yes,” I reply digging back in for another bite. Kyle finally taste the brisket for himself.

“Holy shit……” he mutters.

“Right!” I reply. “No words are even needed.” Kyle and I begin to tear into the food as we watch the show. I must admit I was not expecting anything I saw. This is crazy, makes me glad my teenage years was nothing like this shit. When we get to the 2nd episode I can tell Kyle wants to be closer to me. He is fidgeting, shifty, and stealing glances as me. I wrap my arm around him pulling him into my chest rubbing his upper arm. I can hear him sigh that causes me to smile. Kyle relaxes into my body. I must admit he has good taste in movies and shows. I want to actually watch more of this teen drama but 9pm has rolled up on us fast as hell. “Gahhh…..I need to go.”

“Already……” whines Kyle. He grabs his phone. “Oh it is late…..for a work night.” Kyle sits up moving away from me standing up stretching. I stand up glancing at him as I walk to the foot of his bed.

“When can I see you again?” I ask him. Kyle walks around to the foot of the bed.

“When neither of us have to work the next day,” he chuckles. “I hate the fact that you have to work tomorrow.”

“Project,” I note. “Otherwise I would be here with you…..” Kyle blushes, this time I can’t stop my fingertips from grazing over his cheek. Kyle closes his eyes into the touch making me grow hard. I moan lowly causing him to open his eyes. “Kyle…..” I lean down kissing him knowing he wouldn’t mind. He would be afraid to make the first move. His kiss is coming across uneasy whereas before it didn’t. My other free hand comes up touching his waist letting him know this is okay.

“Ha…..” he pants into my mouth. Fuck, that is all it took for me. I groan deepening the kiss pulling Kyle flesh against my chest. He wraps both arms around my neck returning the kiss with so much passion. I moan as my hand grips the hell out of Kyle’s waist. I missed him so much these past couple of weeks. I continue to kiss Kyle as he is breathing life into me. I slide my hand under his shirt. My hand massages his back lightly before I slide down inside of his shorts gripping his ass.

“Uuuggghh……” groans Kyle. “Stan…..…..” I move my lips to the side of his neck. My tongue begins to dance on his skin. His voice gets louder as I continue to lick him like an ice cream cone. Kyle’s right hand grabs my erection that is making my jeans very uncomfortable. I mutter against his skin welcoming the contact. Both my hands easily slide his shorts off. Kyle breathing is increasing. I pull his shirt over his head before pulling him back against me.

I moan kissing him deeply. I want him to know I love him. I love him for who he is. My hands cradle the side of his face as his hands begin to unbutton my jeans. 

“Ahhhh…..yes…….yes……” I groan encouraging him. Kyle pulls away from me breathing hard as he pulls my shirt over my head. I glance down seeing Kyle drop to his knees. He quickly takes my dick into his mouth. I gasp before crying out in pleasure. There is no warm up to his movement at all. His mouth is so hot and wet. Kyle hums as he bobs his head twisting slightly when he gets to my crown. I stare down at him watching his mouth work the hell out of my dick. Fuck. Kyle wrap his right around my length to make up for the areas his mouth can’t touch. His hand begins to stroke me matching what his mouth is doing. I start groaning loudly unable to hold back. I pant as I close my eyes enjoying the pleasure he is providing me. I can tell by his movements he is a little nervous. I open my eyes sliding my hand into his little curls on the side of his head. “Haaa…….you’re doing good……” Kyle stops sucking looking up at me.

“Am I really?” he asks as his hand continues to stroke me.

“Yes,” I reply. Kyle blushes. “It’s okay. You know my body better than anyone.” I grab Kyle pulling him to his feet. I lean down close to his lips. “Do you want to keep going?” Kyle nods his head yes. His hands slide my jeans off. Kyle walks over to his nightstand I assume to grab lube and condoms. I sit on his bed removing my socks. Kyle straddles me glaring into my eyes.

“Stan…..” he says nervously. I lean up kissing him as my arm wraps around his waist. I wonder what it is he is trying to say. I feel like I know Kyle very well despite us being apart. I grab the lube opening the bottle. Kyle bites his bottom lip as his cheeks turn red. I lean up towards Kyle as he moves allowing me access to apply the lube.

“You want to feel all me,” I state stroking my dick.

“Yes……” whimpers Kyle. I kiss him softly parting my lips. Kyle slides his tongue inside. I groan tasting his tongue. My left arm wraps around his waist. I am so glad we are both naked as I am enjoying feeling his skin under my fingertips. I take my throbbing dick into my hand guiding it to his opening. Kyle moans into my mouth. He realizes what I am trying to do adjusting his hips. I whine a little as I feel his rim. Kyle slowly slides down on my dick. 

“Fuck….……” I whimper. I am feeling every bit of it. Kyle stops kissing me so he can focus. I glare at him as he takes more and more of my dick each time he comes down. I grumble deeply as my eyes begin to flutter trying not to cum. I feel like I can’t even think. All I can focus on is how our souls seem to be intertwining at the moment.

“Ohhh……” sighs Kyle. He is working those hips very well. He is actually better than any girl or guy I have had sex with. Doesn’t matter what it is I always feel like Kyle is good. I know once he learns all my weak points it’s a wrap. I cry out feeling Kyle walls tighten around me. Kyle closes the gap between us. His hips begin to bounce more. His velvet walls are beginning to pulsate. 

“Shit…..ahhh…..ahhhh…….” I cry. My hand starts to grip Kyle’s skin. “Haaa……..”

“Stan……” he mutters close to my lips. “Your dick feels soooo good……ahhhh……” Oh god. I can’t handle any kind of dirty talking right now. I’m beyond sensitive and very visual. I moan before swallowing hard. 

“Kyle……” I pant. As if reading my mind, he slows his hips down. Kyle is breathing heavily. Kyle tosses his head back moaning but those hips don’t stop moving.

“Aaahhh…….” he wails trembling in my arms. “I’m going to cum……ahhh…..ahhh…….” I kiss his shoulder as I smother his body against mine.

“I know…….” I mutter. “Me too…….……” Kyle stops moving his hips but I can still feel his ass twitching. “Uuugghh…….”

“Good……” says Kyle. Good? Huh? I look at Kyle confused slightly until his hips start grinding. I moan as Kyle leans forward kissing me. My left hand drops down grabbing his ass.

“Fuck yess…….” he pants. Kyle is speeding up to the point where his thighs are soon slapping against my skin. My body is tingling, my eyes are beginning to flicker as I feel the passion building up.

“Oh my god………” I shout as my climax slams into me. “Aaaagghhhh….ahhhh…….” I’m climaxing so hard my body is shuddering.

“Stan….ahhh…..” moans Kyle hips continuing to rock. “Oh Stan……aaahhh…..haaa…..aaaggghhh……..” He’s orgasming on my dick hard. I groan feeling Kyle cum soak my stomach. 

“Shit……….” I grumble as my climax lightens. Finishing with Kyle is making it so much more powerful. Kyle is still grinding his hips gasping as he continues to ride his wave of pleasure.

“Ohhh….ahhh….ahhhh…..”pants Kyle finally stopping his hips. He lays his head on my shoulder. “Oh god…….”

“You okay?” I ask still breathing hard myself.

“Yes,” he replies. He nuzzles his face in my shoulder. “I feel bad that I keep jumping your bones.” I chuckle.

“You’re not jumping shit,” I reply. “I wanted it too.” I slap his ass lightly causing him to laugh. God, I wish I could stay here with him. I could use a good cuddle. Sadly, if I don’t leave now I won’t. “Can I get cleaned up in your bathroom?”

“Of course you can,” replies Kyle. “Hold on, let me get up carefully.” Kyle does just that being careful when he gets up. He runs to the bathroom and I am right behind him. He is turning on the shower. “I want to walk you to the door. Can you wait?” I nod my head as he hands me a washcloth. I begin to wash my stomach down as Kyle showers. I look in the mirror knowing I want him to be my husband. However, I am not trying to rush things. By the time he gets out the shower I am dressed with my shoes just waiting for him. He gazes at me shyly as he puts his clothes back on. “Thanks for coming by.”

“Thank you for dinner,” I reply standing up. “And dessert.” I kiss his cheek with him hugging me.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” he replies. “I miss you.” I hold him a little tighter happy to know he did miss although he pushed me away.

“You can call me or see me anytime,” I inform. “If not for work tomorrow I would stay.”

“I know,” replies Kyle pulling out of the hug. He grabs my hand walking me to the front door. I kiss Kyle once more. Man……I want him to move in with me. God damnit I need to focus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Things have been crazy.

KYLE

I watch Stan walk towards his car. That was totally unexpected. I cover my face feeling embarrassed all over again despite Stan saying that it was okay. I walk back inside the apartment closing the door jumping when I see Tweek. He is standing there smiling making me laugh. I run my hand through my curls anxiously. 

“You could hear us couldn’t you…..” I state. Tweek nods.

“You know these walls are thin,” he replies blushing. Oh god…… “I like him, he’s really nice.”

“He is,” I reply thinking about everything that has happened. “I’m so scared I’m going to fuck this up like all the other times.” I am trying not to be negative but it’s so hard. I think I love this guy. I can’t bear to have my heart broken like before.

“Don’t say that,” says Tweek as I walk over to him. He is standing by the kitchen fidgeting with his fingers. “You were right, he is different. He seems to really like you.”

“And how would you know that?” I ask. “Could you hear that much?”

“No, I talked to him,” says Tweek. “I mean he seemed almost worried about you but in a good way.” I nod believing this. Most guys when I had my freak out would run for the hills. The girls would stick around but they would try to baby me which I hated. I may have not hand many relationships but I have gone on several dates. 

“He actually listens to me,” I reply. “I mean I have only known him for a short period of time, but I think I can trust him. I haven’t seen him in forever, he is still the same.”

“He showed up to your job concerned,” says Tweek. “I think that is okay……”

“I know but Cartman would show up to my job,” I state rolling my eyes.

“That’s difference,” says Tweek shaking. “Cartman is evil, pure evil.” I nod in agreement walking into my room with Tweek following. Thankfully I have some plug ins making it smell pleasant.

“So, Craig will be flying into town next week,” he replies. “He is getting a hotel or whatever.”

“Oh,” I reply grabbing my glass of water. “He’s not staying with his parents.” Tweek shakes his head no.

“He wants me to stay with him at the hotel,” he replies slowly. “I’m so nervous.”

“I know the feeling,” I reply sitting on my bed. “Craig says he likes you and I believe that to be true. I mean he is flying here to see you during his time off.” Craig’s team made it to the playoffs but not the finals. He won’t begin training again until the winter.

“I know…..” moans Tweek surprising me. “He wanted to take me on a cruise, but I’m scared to be on a boat with no escape route to land. He then tried suggesting we fly and of course I shot that down. I feel like I’m holding him back or something.”

“You’re not holding him back,” I reply. “He seems okay with making things work between you guys.” Tweek nods in agreement.

“Just like Stan,” he points out. I chuckle.

“Yeah,” I reply. “Just like Stan.” Tweek usually would sit down but knowing what just took place on my bed has him standing. “I think we might actually have boyfriends.” Tweek blushes and we chat a little bit more about Stan and Craig. It’s too early for me but I discuss where I would like things to go with Stan and Tweek tells me his about Craig. For the first time ever, I don’t feel like we are love sick puppies that are wanting to be loved. These guys want to love us in return.

A MONTH LATER

Stan is coming over tonight and I am more than excited. He is picking up some food from a restaurant he wanted to try. I had a rough week and didn’t want to go to the restaurant, so he is bringing the food to me. He is super sweet and didn’t give me shit for it. Cartman always wanted me to cook. Anyway, everything is clean ready for Stan. Tweek is gone so we can have super loud sex if we want. We have still been texting heavily. I love the fact that he reaches out to me making me not feel desperate. He respects my space when need be. It’s so strange how he knows me better than my own family. My phone rings, I see it is Nichole. 

Nichole and I dated for a little bit in middle school, but she thought we were better off as friends. I talk to her but not as much as I use to back then. When she got to high school she blew up with popularity. Dating Token furthered her popularity status. Nichole doesn’t care about popularity. She was happy with enjoying those around her. Everything changed when she found out she was pregnant. She didn’t take the whole pregnancy thing too well though.

“Hey, how are you doing?” I reply.

“Kyle…..” says Nichole sounding like she is crying.

“What’s wrong?” I ask panicking. 

“I’m pregnant……” she cries. 

“What!” I exclaim. “How the hell did this happen??? I mean I know how it happened but…..oh my god……”

Nichole groans before continuing.

“I forgot to take my pill one night since I went out with some coworkers,” she explains. “I didn’t think missing one damn pill would cause this.”

“All it takes is one time,” I reply sitting down on my bed. “Why didn’t you use a condom knowing you missed a pill.”

“Kyle…..” Nicole whines in embarrassment. “I like it without the condom hence why I’m on the pill…….” I don’t blame her there. Raw dick is so much better. “Yeah the worst part is it could be Token’s or not……”

“Nichole no……” I pout in sadness.

“I don’t even know if I want to keep this baby,” says Nicole. 

“You know Token is not going to like that,” I reply. I don’t blame him. Token and Nichole parent’s are both well off where their children wouldn’t need or want for anything. Although Token and Nichole both have good jobs. Token coach’s basketball at the university while Nicole works for a magazine as a fashion blogger. I mean why not have the child. It is her choice at the end of the day…..if Token is the father. “So….um who is the other guy?”

“A mistake I would rather not speak on…..” mutters Nicole. “I just needed to talk this out. I mean I’m so pissed.”

“How far along are you?” I ask slowly.

“I’m 6 weeks,” explains Nichole. “My time is very limited…..it would be an easier choice if I knew which guy is the father.” I nod in agreement although she can’t see me. “I don’t know how to ask Token for this DNA test…..I mean if I have the chance to get rid of the child I would much rather do that…..ugh….this sucks.” 

“Why not ask the other guy?” I inquire.

“I don’t want him to know” she admits. “Something tells me he will want to keep the baby. I just can’t…….” So glad I don’t have to worry about pregnancy, sounds stressful as hell. I talk with Nichole calming her down. She decides to ask Token for the DNA which we know is going to lead him to being pissed off. I think if the child is Token’s she will keep it. I don’t know who the other guy is, but it sounds like he doesn’t stand a chance. Stan finally arrives to the apartment. I happily greet him opening the door allowing him inside. I honestly would much rather go to his place because I like the layout better, plus it feels so comfy.

“Hey,” smiled Stan. “How was your day?” I chuckle closing the door locking it. He looks so damn cute.

“It was good actually,” I replied. “Thanks for picking up the food.”

“No problem,” says Stan walking to our dining table. I go grab some plates coming back to the table. “Where is Tweek?”

“Oh, he is out this weekend,” I reply. Stan smirks but doesn’t make eye contact with me. I blush wondering does he really know what is on my mind. “No projects?”

“Still working on the same one,” he replies platting the food. “My part of the project is up to speed which is why I don’t need to work the overtime. Can’t say the same for everyone else.” Stan takes a bite of lo mein before putting some on his plate. “Dude this is literally the best lo mein I have ever had in my life!” I chuckle putting a little of everything on my plate.

“God, how much did you spend on this?” I ask. 

“Don’t worry about it,” smiles Stan. “You know you are the first person I have dated that actually cares about me paying all the time.”

“Well yeah,” I reply. “I wouldn’t want my boyfriend to always pay for everything. It’s suppose to be a partnership when you are in a relationship.”

“Are you saying we are in a relationship?” asked Stan amused. My cheeks get warm as I didn’t catch my slip up. 

“I didn’t say that!” I exclaim.

“Kyle, I want you to be my boyfriend,” states Stan. “I’m sorry if this wasn’t all romantic or anything but it already feels like you are.” I stare at Stan unable to hide my smile. I just nod my head saying yes. He leans in kissing my cheek. “Don’t worry, I will take good care of you.” I know he will, he already has. We head into my room getting comfortable on the bed.

“Can I ask a question,” I reply once comfortable.

“Of course, you can,” chuckles Stan. God he is so carefree. 

“Umm…why me?” I asked. Stan facial expression becomes serious. “I don’t…..understand why me.”

“You should have more faith and confidence in yourself,” says Stan. “You are a good person. You like to cook, clean, take care of yourself, you’re a hard worker, you always think about others…..” I start blushing because he makes me sound perfect. “I’m not worried about your skeletons because we all have them.” I nod as he grabs my remote turning on the TV. God I wish I had the funds to have met him sooner. “I have a question for you.” I turn towards Stan rather surprised to hear this.

“Um okay,” I say softly fighting down my nerves. 

“What made you decide to trust me?” asked Stan. He blushes which surprises me. He very rarely does. However, he is asking a good question. I close my eyes because it makes it easier for me to talk.

“You accepted me,” I reply. “You never once question me about anything. You never asked me why I do the things I do. When I went to San Francisco I was trying to be everything I wasn’t, but you saw right through that and didn’t run away.” I sniffle a little as I feel myself breaking down. Just remembering how Cartman and I ended things. He told me no one would ever like me. A fat ugly jew man. “T-there was always something about you. From the first time we met. I tried to ignore it…..but…..you came here. You came here for me.” I cover my face beginning to cry because I feel so overwhelmed. Stan never said he moved here to be with me, but he doesn’t have to. 

“Hey,” says Stan reaching over grabbing my face. His thumbs begin to wipe away my tears. “No need to cry. You are a good man. I love everything about you.” I open my eyes at the word love.

“W-what?” I stammer. Stan doesn’t even blink.

“I love you,” he admits. “I loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. I thought…….I thought I was overreacting at first you know. I kept waiting for you to say something I would hate but you never did.”

“Not even me shutting down after we ran into my ex?” I asked. Stan face changes.

“I don’t like him,” he replies. “I know he hurt you. For the fact he tried to rub that in your face…….” Did Stan really see all of that after seeing Cartman once. “He tried to break you. I will never respect him.” Oh Stan…… “I love…..mmmppphhh” I lean forward kissing him deeply. I begin to smile into the kiss.

“I love you too,” I whisper against his lips. Stan moves his plate to the nightstand as I do the same. You think we get in one good meal but nope. We need to make love and it must be now. No words need to be said. Stan removes all his clothes before getting back in the bed with me doing the same. I grab my lube knowing we aren’t even going to use condoms. I’m a little anxious suddenly. 

“Don’t be nervous,” says Stan sliding in between my legs. He rubs his nose against mine making me whimper. “It’s been a while since we connected.” It has been a month since we had sex. I know Stan wants to stretch me. The palm of his right hand grazes the inside of my left thigh. I moan so glad Tweek is gone because something tells me I won’t be able to hold my voice in at all. Stan kisses the side of my neck as his pointer finger slides inside. I bend my back slightly sighing into his touch. My hands grab on to his waist. Stan groans into my neck. His finger begins to move back and forth slowly. I like that he isn’t going to fast. 

I moan whine with Stan mouth is sucking on my skin. At other times he is nibling, biting. I can’t contain myself anymore. I start rolling my hips onto his finger. My hands dig into his waist wanting to feel everything. I realize my voice is beginning to increase but I can’t help it.

“Ohhh……” groans Stan. He starts thrusting his hips into my thighs. I rub my cheek into his hair enjoying the sound of his voice. I’m so glad he moved here to be with me. I have never felt so loved. I whimper with my dick beginning to throb. Stan abandons my shoulder turning to take my lips. I grumble into his mouth. Stan and I proceed to make out as he continues to stretch me. I am rather surprised by the way I can handle it. My body quivers quite a few times throughout our stretching. I certainly almost climaxed a time or two. I bend my back crying out as Stan adds another finger making my body jolt. 

“Stan…..aahhh….oh god…….” I shout. I close my eyes fighting not to climax. He leans close to my lips.

“You’re finally about to cum?” he asks his voice heavy with lust. I gasp grabbing on to his shoulders. I am taking breaths trying to think clearly. 

“Y-you know I am…..haaa……” I close my eyes trying to get my body to relax. Stan kisses my forehead, but those fingers didn’t stop moving once. “Ahhhh……haa…..” I reach my right down between us grabbing Stan’s hard dick. I want him to feel like he is breaking too. 

“Uggghhh…….” he moans.

“C-can’t…..handle it……” I pant as my hand travels his length. I doubt I will be able to get him to reach his peak this way. It would be nice to bring him as close to the end as I possibly can. I whimper as my insides squeeze around his fingers. Stan groans before leaning down kissing me. I’m somewhat caught off guard but adapt quickly. I breathe heavily into his mouth arching my back. 

“L-let go….aahh…..” cries Stan. I do as he says releasing his dick from my hand. He sounds like he was certainly walking on the edge of climaxing. I release a sigh as he removes his fingers. Stan is panting hard as he grabs a tissue from my nightstand. He is wiping his fingers down. “You almost made me cum.” I can barely open my eyes.

“You’re joking right?” I ask. Sure I want to get him as close as I could but I didn’t think I was going to. 

“No even,” says Stan taking a deep breath. “Are you okay?”

“I think so……” I mumble my mind feeling hazy. Stan grabs my hands pulling me to sit up.

“I want you on your knees,” he explains.

“Oh,” I reply unable to hide the shock. Stan likes facial contact during our intimate affairs. I move slowly into position feeling my desire still traveling my body. It is making it difficult for me to focus. My body continues to quiver. Stan positions himself behind me.

“You ready?” he asks.

“Yes,” I reply trembling a little. Something tells me this is going to be a short ride. I got so worked up during the foreplay. Stan hands hold on to my hips as he pushes forward. “Aaarrrgghhhh……ha…….” My dick is twitching already. Shit. I feel his twitching inside. I release a guttural moan unable to contain my voice. Stan moans. He pants hard letting me know this is just as hard for him as it for me. “You felt that…….”

“Yes……” he hisses. My eyes flutter knowing he can feel every pulse. I sigh feeling Stan and I become one. “Oh Kyle….” Stan moans as he starts thrusting his hips going deeper and deeper. I cry out with my desire spreading throughout my body. He leans down kissing the back of my neck slowing his hips down. “Baby……” He begins to rub my spot. I am unsure if he is trying or not. “Fuck Ky…….” Stan slows his hips down making me gasp. Ky? He has never called me that before, but I like it. A lot. Stan sucks on the back side of my neck.

Stan hips gradually increase. Soon my dick is bouncing as his thrust increase. My body is shuddering under him. He connects with my prostate once more and this time something tells me it is on purpose. 

“Ohhh…….haaa….haaa…….” I yell. Stan places his left hand on the side of my ass squeezing for dear life. My voice continues to let him know how good he is making me feel. 

“Aaaggghhh…..you’re squeezing me……haaa……” groans Stan. I know I am. I can’t hold it in anymore.

“Stannnn…..Stannnnn……” I cry. I quiver into my climax gasping for air. “Aaaggghhh…….aaahhh…….” Stan hips gain speed. Our skin starting to clap as his snap. “Haaaa….haaaa…..” I orgasm all over my sheets as my eyes roll back. Fuck. My hands start gripping my sheets as I moan.

“Yeah……Ky……” he moans. “That’s it…….ahhh……” He kisses my shoulder before sitting up. His thighs slapping against my ass is clearly heard. My ass is jiggling creating a new sensation. “I’m going to cum…..haa….hahh…..” I reach my hand back grabbing his that is planted on my ass. I tangle our fingers together as I bounce. 

“Stan…..” I mutter.

“I’m cumming…..hahaa…..aaggghh……” he cries. Stan grip tightens on my hand as he begins to release inside me. I sigh in content welcoming this feeling. He grunts continuing to thrust his hips until he can’t anymore. “Oh my god…..” He hums leaning over kissing my shoulder.

“Paper towel,” I say weakly. Lucky for me Stan is quick grabbing it before I collapse on my bed. Stan is wiping himself.

“I can help you change the bedding,” he says causally. I smile.

“I would like that,” I reply standing up. “Ky huh.” Stan blushes running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah,” he says as I walk into my closet to pull down the bedding. “I think it is a cute nick name.” I laugh.

“It is,” I reply. “I like it.” Stan smiles.

“So…..” he says slowly. “Since Tweek is out of town, no project for me……can I stay with you?” I stare at him in surprise. I surely thought he was going to leave.

“You don’t even have to ask,” I say lowly. Well I know how the rest of my night is going to go.


	15. Chapter 15

STAN

I haven’t seen Kenny in a while. I decided it time I pay him a visit. I know he is off this afternoon. It’s around 5pm so any company he will be having hasn’t arrived yet. If Kenny does have company they usually don’t show up until well after 9pm. I can hear yelling from inside his apartment. What the hell is going on? I knock on the door surprised when Bebe opens the door.

“Fuck out of here Clyde!” she yells. “You are saying how much you want me in your life, but you knock up your best friends baby mama who is my friend!”

“Bebe, wait!” cries Clyde. I slowly walk into the apartment seeing him on the floor crying. Oh man……. Bebe makes eye contact with me not saying a word. She walks pass me leaving the door open. Kenny is tending to Clyde on the floor who is cry hysterically.

“Do I need to come back?” I ask carefully. Kenny glances up realizing I have arrived.

“Naw man, you can stay,” says Kenny. “Come on Clyde. You can lay down in my bed for now.”

“Really?” he sniffles. “You mean it?” Kenny nods with his face saying he just might regret that. He helps Clyde up before leading him to his room. I feel awkward knowing what is going on. I hope Clyde will be okay. He sounded like he really wanted Bebe back. No come back from knocking up her friend. Kenny comes from his room heading straight to the kitchen. The door is closed that will allow us to have some privacy while we catch up.

“Shit,” he says grabbing whiskey from the fridge. “You want any man?”

“I’m good,” I replied. “I was coming to see how you were doing? Guess I should have called first.” 

“You good,” replies Kenny. “You can see me anytime you want.” He goes into his fridge grabbing his bottle of whiskey. He pours it into a glass drinking from it before looking at me. “It was going well until Clyde dropped this fucking bomb in my god damn apartment,” he states rolling his eyes. I follow Kenny into his living room sitting down. “Bebe was suppose to stay with me this weekend.” I raise an eyebrow. Isn’t Bebe Clyde’s ex? Should he really be dating her knowing how Clyde feels?

“Are you dating Bebe?” I ask deciding to upfront.

“No,” scoffs Kenny sitting down on his sofa. “We only fuck, that’s it.”

“All right,” I replied sitting down next to him. “How did all this……come about?”

“Us fucking?” he questions.

“No, Clyde knocking up his best friend baby mom,” I explain. I know Kenny rarely turns down getting some ass. Bebe is his type too. He definitely wasn’t saying no. “I mean Clyde strikes me as a loyal kind of guy.”

“He is,” replies Kenny. “Sadly, his ass was drunk and wanting to get laid. Not a good combo to have at all. Token is going to kill him when he finds out.”

“Token,” I reply. “The super tall guy?”

“Not Craig but the other guy,” says Kenny. “Clyde came over because apparently Nichole wants to get rid of the kid and he doesn’t want her too. Bebe just happened to be in the next room so you know…….she happened to hear what happened.”

“Oh man,” I reply after a minute. “That sucks.”

“Sucks for him and now he has missed up my damn weekend,” he huffs. 

“Jesus…..” I mutter. “Do you think Bebe will tell Token?” Kenny takes a drink from his glass.

“Probably not,” he replies. “Bebe is more loyal to Nichole than Token.” 

“That is understandable if she is closer to Nichole,” I state. I sigh glad I am not the one in either position for that situation. “Besides this are you doing good?”

“Hell yeah,” he replied. “I have been able to pay off a lot of debt. I at the point where I am not living paycheck to paycheck anymore. It’s so nice not to wonder when I will be able to eat again or make a choice on which bill won’t be getting paid.” I nod my head because trying to be a college student and survive is hard as hell, especially in California. “What’s going with you? Kyle sees you more than I do.” I chuckle.

“Of course, I would see my man more than you,” I reply. Kenny breaks out into a huge grin.

“You guys fucking together?!” he exclaims. The way he says it causes me to blush.

“Yeah,” I reply. “I fucking love him.”

“I can see that,” he says before finishing his liquor. “Man, I can’t believe how fast it happened.” I blush further.

“Well………” I reply.

“What?” asking Kenny leaning forward. “What the fuck am I missing?”

“Kyle and I hooked up that weekend he came to visit you in California,” I confess. Kenny looks surprised.

“Dude!” he exclaims jumping. “How come you didn’t fucking tell me!”

“I don’t know…..” I mutter as I continue to be flustered. “I guess I didn’t want you judging me.” Kenny laughs.

“Bullshit,” he replies. “You know I wouldn’t judge you.” I laugh nervously. I think about how come I really didn’t want him to be aware. 

“I guess it’s because it’s your best friend,” I explain. “I didn’t want you to think I was just using him.”

“Hold on,” says Kenny walking towards the kitchen. “I want to refill my glass before you tell the story of what the fuck I missed under my nose.” Kenny refills his glass sitting back down. “I want to hear everything! What you are willing to share at least.”

“Cool,” I replied glad to know he is willing to respect my space. “I almost feel stupid trying to explain it to anyone. Like the party that night I can’t lie I wasn’t feeling it. I really just wanted to be left alone in my room after seeing my mom but figured I would try to mingle a little.” Kenny rubs his chin.

“I remember that,” he replies. “You didn’t seem too excited about anyone coming over. I appreciate you still putting money in for the alcohol.”

“You know how I am,” I reply. I like to make sure our guest enjoys themselves.”

“True,” says Kenny. “How does Kyle enter the picture?” I swallow hard thinking about how to describe this to Kenny without sounding like an idiot. 

“I felt him,” I replied. Kenny stares at me as if he is confused. I swallow my fear continuing my story. “I was just minding my business listening to the music drinking my beer and I felt him. It was……like this inner pull. I looked out into the crowd and I saw him just as he saw me. Soon as I eyes met I knew I wanted to talk to him but I was scared.”

“Scared of what?” asks Kenny. “It’s just Kyle.” I can see why he would say that. Kyle is shy but he is a very caring sensitive soul. 

“I didn’t know that then,” I reply with a shaky breath. “It was intense watching him. I was deciding if I wanted to make a move or not. If I did, I didn’t want to screw things up.” I run my hand through my hair recalling how I felt in that moment. “Once we started talking though it was all good. Soon as he spoke, I knew I wanted to be with him. The more he talked the more I liked him. I didn’t tell him I wanted to have sex with him. You know I am not good at that shit.”

“Neither is Kyle,” says Kenny. “Like he has only hooked up with people he is dating. He is super picky.” I chuckle.

“Now I really feel special,” I admit.

“You most certainly are,” says Kenny. “Who made the first move?”

“Kyle,” I reply.

“You’re shitting me,” says Kenny with his mouth dropping open. I shake my head no.

“Like seriously I didn’t know what to fucking say to him,” I explain. “It’s like he read my mind or something. He literally said he wanted to have sex with me. Not fuck but sex.” I look down at my lap feeling embarrassed because I became erect instantly when Kyle said that. “Then he invited me up to his room.”

“Holy shit……” says Kenny. “I am surprised you two were able to hide this from me. Like you guys made it seem like you meeting was whatever.”

“I can’t speak for Kyle but it was more to me than that,” I replied. “I moved here hoping he was still single.” It hits Kenny all at once.

“You moved here to be with him?” he asks.

“I did,” I admit. Kenny is floored.

“You hadn’t spoken to him though!” he exclaims.

“We never exchanged numbers,” I explain. 

“You could have asked me for it,” defends Kenny.

“I know but I didn’t want you to know what was going on,” I explain. “I got a Facebook to reach out to him, but I couldn’t find him…….”

“Yeah Cartman,” says Kenny shaking his head. I narrow my eyes. What the fuck is that suppose to mean? What does that have to do with anything. I take a deep breathe praying he isn’t saying what I think he is.

“Did Kyle get back together with Cartman?” I ask curiously. Kenny drinks from his glass shifting his eyes. That tells me everything I need to know. “How long?”

“Not long,” he replies.

“Then tell me,” I demand. Kenny finishes his drink.

“Five months,” he replies. “I mean that is such a short amount of time.” I run my hands over my face.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” I snap. “That guy is literally verbally and physically abusive and he went back to him?” Kenny holds up hands in surrender.

“Hey man you would need to talk to him about that,” he replies. “I wouldn’t have said anything if I knew you didn’t know. How could you not?”

“I knew Cartman was ex but not a recent ex” I correct. “I wouldn’t think he could date such a asshole after being with me.” I know Kyle and I weren’t together but why would he go back to him. He went back to him instead of reaching out for me. What the fuck? 

“Don’t let it bother you man,” says Kenny encouragingly. “Kyle didn’t mess with anybody after that. I think he was waiting for you….maybe.” That doesn’t make me feel any better. Deep down I feel like he chose fucking Cartman over me.

“I want a drink,” I state. Kenny looks a little worried.

“Are you…..”

“Don’t!” I say cutting him off. Kenny nods getting up to go fix me a glass. Soon as that alcohol is in my system, I begin to feel better. That familiar feeling of warmth, floating outside of my body. I didn’t realize how much I missed it until now. This drink hit me a lot harder since I haven’t had a serious drink beyond beer in years. After 3 glasses I am really feeling it. I stand up. “Kenny, I’m going to go man.”

“Can you even drive?” asks Kenny. “It’s been a while since you had a liquor.”

“Kenny I’m fine,” I reply pulling out my keys. “I’ll will text you when I get home okay.” Kenny continues to appear concerned but lets me go on my way. While I am driving home all I can think about is what could I do differently? Maybe I should have moved out here sooner? I mean maybe I should have come to visit Denver sooner. So many questions no answers. I am glad when I get home. The room isn’t spinning but I can feel my heart pumping hard. I turn the alarm on my car heading up to my floor. I get off the elevator to see Kyle sitting on the floor beside. He has his knees pulled into his chest as his chin rests on them. What the hell is he doing here? His head shoots up as he quickly gets to his feet.


	16. Chapter 16

STAN

“Stan!” he exclaims rushing over to me. 

“What?” I question pulling my keys out. 

“You’re drunk?” he asks. I walk past him unlocking the door to my condo.

“I’m not drunk,” I lie. I am drunk but I know I could be a lot worse. The fact I haven’t blacked out yet is a miracle. “I wouldn’t have driven home otherwise.”

“But you did!” he points out following me into my apartment. Kyle shuts the door closed locking it. “What the hell was you thinking! Cops here are total assholes since pot is legal. You can’t do this. This is just giving them a reason to arrest you.”

“Oh like how you didn’t tell me you fucked Cartman,” I snap. This is certainly not the time for me to discuss this but that liquor has me not caring. Kyle face goes pale as I throw my keys into the living room somewhere with my anger increasing. The look on his face says it all. “Oh you got nothing to say!” Kyle looks down in shame. He was never going to tell me he dated Cartman again.

“Stan, I thought I……”

“Shut up!” I shout cutting him off. “How could you fucking say you were falling for me but turn around and go back to someone like him!”

“I….I don’t know,” he stammers. He is overwhelmed and could shut down. Yet I can’t stop spewing the thoughts that are coming to my mind. 

“Are you fucking serious?” I question. “How the fuck do you not know!”

“What does it matter!” he cries. The tears begin to spill over his cheeks.

“Why the fuck are you crying?” I ask him in anger. “You’re the one who said you were falling for me and went back to that douchebag but I’m the bad guy! I fucking loved you and you just….” I just stop talking because I notice Kyle is breaking down completely. “Shit….Kyle I’m sorry.” I try to grab his hand.

“No!” he cries trying to wipe his eyes. The tears are falling faster than he can get rid of them. “I can’t believe you would talk to me this way…..Y-you know how he was to me. How dare you!” I notice when the anger enters his eyes. I may be drunk but not enough to notice a shift in my boyfriend.

“Dude….I’m really sorry,” I reply. “How would you feel if I started dating Val after everything, I told you about her.” His cheeks turn a shade darker.

“T-that’s different!” he huffs.

“No, it isn’t,” I reply walking closer to him. “Tell me how you felt when I told you that.” Kyle is looking at me his eyes still wet, but no tears fall. 

“I know you didn’t get back together her though,” he replies being stubborn. I sigh.

“Imagine if I did,” I replay slowly. “Image if I said I was falling you. That I want to move to Denver to be with you. Then I say no and go fuck the one person who hurt me.” Tears now escape his eyes. Each tear that falls lets me know I took things too far. We weren’t dating but I felt like we were. I wasn’t with anyone because I felt like I was cheating on him. Maybe that is my fault but still. I reach out touching Kyle’s face as he hiccups. “It hurts doesn’t it……..”

“It does……” he whispers glances down. “I never stopped thinking about you…..” I tilt his chin enough for him to look up at me.

“Why didn’t you come back to me…….” I say softly. “I love you. I would have accepted you.”

“Accepted me?” he questions. “Does that mean you won’t now.”

“Hell no….” I hiss leaning closer to him. “You belong to me, to my heart….” I hover over his lips. “You are the other part of my soul. No one could ever have you.” Kyle kissing me shocking me. I whimper against his lips feeling his passion. Kyle wraps his arms around my neck as my hands grab his ass. He moans against into my mouth making my dick twitch. 

“You loved me then didn’t you……” he whispers. 

“Yesssss……” I admit no shame within me as this alcohol courses my system. I begin to kiss at Kyle’s neck as my hands work at undoing his jeans. I feel jealous knowing Cartman had him after me. My mind hazed over I bite down on the side of Kyle’s neck.

“Aaagghhh!” he cries as his hands dig into my back shoulder. He’s so hard. Does he actually like that? Like it rough? I begin to lick over the bite as Kyle whines with his hand sliding up the back of my shirt. I pull away from him pulling my shirt over my head. Kyle does the same before meeting my body once more. Kyle grabs my hair by the back of my head yanking it back.

“Fuck!” I shout in surprise. Kyle kisses my neck before coming back to my lips. Our kiss becomes hunger as we both topple to the floor on top of my red carpet. I tug at Kyle’s jeans pulling them off. He hasn’t even taken his shoes off. I don’t give a fuck about that right now. “Haaa….ha…….” I quickly unbutton my pants as Kyle pulls out what I think is a condom. It’s not since his lips are back on mine in a flash. “Ohhh…….” His hand is so wet as he strokes my cock. “Kyle…….” He falls back on my rug as I push the back of his thighs soon as I get a chance. I glare down at Kyle with an intense need budding within my chest. I pant heavily as I line with his rim. I roll my hips feeling my crown break his percenter.

Kyle mutters in pleasure as his eyes flutter. I look down at him through the strains in my hair. He looks so beautiful right now. His body is quivering with his cheeks stained pink. I start rocking my hips watching Kyle. I grab his left ankle as my left hand still pushes down on the back his right thigh. This fucking angle. My dick twitches inside of him enjoying the sound of his voice, the look on his face. Kyle shouts out in pleasure. 

“Kyle…..” I moan with my hips digging deeper.. I want to make him sing in pleasure. My hips pick up the pace. I want him to feel me long after I’m gone. Kyle starts wailing. “That’s it……mmm……” I felt his walls pulsing on my dick. I begin to thrust in different areas to tease him. “Is it here…..ahhh…..ahhhh or here……”

“Stannnn…….” he moans shuddering. I know where his spot is but I want to keep seeing that look on his face. Intense, in need of me, that face reliving he is in pure estcasy. His voice is getting louder as I inch my way closer and closer to his prostate. I release his ankle closing the gap between us. I press my chest into his as take his mouth breathing heavily before my tongue invades. Kyle groans as he sucks on his tongue. 

“Yeah…..” I moan as my hips start to snap. I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t help it. That heat……Kyle grabs on to my upper back. He cries out as his walls clamp around my dick. I listen to my thighs slapping against his almost sounding like thunder. Kyle arches his back shuddering. 

“God…..damnit…..” he screams. I turn out of the kiss trying to catch my breath.

“You….ahhh…..” I groan. “Y-you know……ahhh…..you want to….haaa…haa….c-cum…..” I have to slow my hips down. Although I am buzzing his ass still has the same effect on me. I am dangling on the edge of a climax, but I need to hold me back. I can’t finish yet. I whisper into his ear what I am feeling in this exact moment. “Only I can make you feel this way……..” Kyle hugs me closer panting louder.

“Yesss…..” he moans. His dick spasms against my stomach. “Yessss…..haaa….o-only you……” I continue to rock my hips to a slow even pace.

“You love me……” I pant. “Haaa…..you love only me……” I need to hear him say it. I have to know that it is only going to be us for the rest of our life. That he knows there will be no others in his life romantically. Just me, just us. Kyle tightens around my cock before he can even answer.

“Yessss…..Stan……” he wails. “I love you……aahhh…..” I move my face to rub my nose against his. I begin to rub his prostate harder than before. Kyle breath hitches as I begin to speed up once more.

“I love you…..” I shout. “I love you….aahhh…..…..” Feel it in your bones. I begin kissing Kyle as my right hand slides down palming the side of his ass.

“Ahhh……” cries Kyle bending his back. “Stan…..stan……oh my god……” I begin to thrust harder and deeper knowing it is my love for him making him feel this.

“Ky…..shit……” I pant as I feel the sweat building on my forehead. Kyle is wailing in delight. I look down seeing his lower stomach sticky with cum. “Fuck yeah………” I moan as I begin to feel it on my stomach. He’s still hard too. I slow my hips feeling a cramp. “Uughhh…….” That cramp hasn’t completely distracted me from our pleasure.

“Ohhhh……” groans Kyle as I fall to my side breathing hard. He looks at me.

“It’s just a cramp…..” I pant. Kyle straddles me getting on the balls of his feet. Him dawning his red chucks makes this sexier in some way. “Ky…..” I wasn’t expecting him to do this. Kyle doesn’t look away. He doesn’t blink as he takes my dick to the brim. I yell before hissing as that heat has engulfed me immediately. My hands reach out to grab his waist but I can’t. He is still on the balls of his feet. I grab the side of his knees. “Ky……haaa……” I breathe heavily trying to rein myself back in. He begins bouncing up and down not allowing me to rest.

“I love it when you call me Ky……..” he grumbles. I open my eyes looking at him. My left hand meets his right hand. We tangle our fingers as he going to hop up and down on my dig like a po go stick. Kyle tosses his back whining as he starts grinding his hips.

“Shit…..” I whimper. “God……” I start moaning lowly when Kyle gets off the balls of his feet with him shifting to straddle me. Kyle drops his head as his hips start winding. I have never seen him do this before. It feels as good as looks. Kyle mouth drops open.

“Stan…..” he whines. “I love you so much……” My eyes flutter as I arch my back. He’s going to make me climax. My voice gets noisier against my will. I gasp in shock as my blood feels like it is on fire. “A-are you getting close…..nnggghh…….”

“Ky……” I cry out arching my back. Kyle hisses leaning over kissing me. His hard dick is rubbing against my abs increasing my pleasure. “Ky…..Ky…….” I groan wrapping my arms around his waist. “Ky……I’m cumming…..I’m cumming……” Kyle grabs the side of my face with his right hand. He opens his eyes.

“I love you Stan……” he moans. I start diving my hips deep inside releasing all my frustrations. 

“Aaagghhh…….” I holler as my arms try to pull him impossibly closer to my body. “Hahhh……haaaa……” My body tenses as I continue to ride my climax.

“Oh god……” cries Kyle as my stomach becomes wet. My eyes roll into the back of my head.

“Ky…..fuck……” I whine. I gasp for air as my body starts shivering. “Ohhhh…….” I am trying to focus but my body is continuing to feel our pleasure. Kyle is still rocking his hips. They are becoming slower and slower……I hold him close not wanting him to part from me. “Kyle…….” He starts kissing me.

“I won’t leave your side Stan,” he whispers. “Not ever…..” I massage my lips against his feels my tears wet my cheeks. I don’t even know why I am crying. I know he loves me. I know he won’t leave me. He loves me. I love him. Knowing that he went back to Cartman. I can’t stop crying as Kyle lays his head on my chest with me holding him close.

My eyes begin to flutter as I feel the fog lifting just a little. I adjust to the dim lighting around me. I look around before trying to move realizing I can’t. I look down seeing Kyle laying on my chest. All I can see is his curly red hair, but it doesn’t take a genius to know it is him. I shift again and this time it stirs Kyle. He sits up a little staring at me. He’s blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

As I gaze at him last night comes back to me. The humiliation I feel sets in immediately. I can’t believe I reacted that way. I said all those things…..oh god I told him I loved him from when we first met. Fuck….I can feel my brain going into overdrive as I continue to remember how last night played out.

“You’re blushing,” says Kyle sitting up completely. He sits back on his knees. His hand is on my thigh making me feel a little bit more comfortable. 

“Kyle I-I’m so sorry…..” I apologize maintaining eye contact. I need him to know that I am really sorry. Kyle close his eyes taking a deep breath.

“Thank you, Stan,” he replies. He opens his eyes focusing on me. “You….you really hurt me.”

“I know….” I mutter. “I don’t understand why I got so mad…….”

“You explained why last night,” he replies. “Unless that wasn’t true.” I shake my head no. I may not remember exactly what I said but I know for a fact it was the truth. I already don’t like lying so I know being drunk I am completely unfiltered. 

“It is really how I felt,” I admit. “I just don’t know why I would be so jealous of your ex.” Kyle crawls over closer to me.

“You felt like we already together,” he says grabbing my hand. “I feel like an idiot for thinking it could work with him.” I look at Kyle thinking about what he said.

“Did you love him?” I ask. Kyle sighs.

“I know I didn’t,” he replies confidently. “I feel like I didn’t know what love is until I met you.” Kyle face turns red. “I wish I had reached out to you. I just……didn’t want to do a long distance relationship. I didn’t want to force you to move for my own selfish needs.” I chuckle pulling my knees into my chest wrapping my arms around my knees.

“Yet I moved anyway,” I replied. “I have no shame in saying I moved here to be with you. I……” I still feel embarrassed slightly. “I love you. I was willing to take that chance,” Kyle eyes water but he rubs the tears away. Kyle begins to sniffle. “Don’t cry…….”

“How can I not,” he whispers looking down. “If I wasn’t so ashamed and scared…..”

“It’s okay now,” I reply. “We are together. I’m not going anywhere. No matter what.” Kyle glances up at me. “I’m sorry for everything. God look at your neck……” Kyle pats his hand over the side of his neck. There are several teeth marks a left behind and bruising. Kyle surprises me when he smiles.

“I actually like it,” he smiles. I chuckle.

“Are you serious!” I exclaim. He nods his head yes. I laugh a little. “I still feel bad. I’m really sorry.” Kyle stands up smiling. I can’t help but take in his naked body. He tilts his head placing his right hand on his hip.

“I am serious……” he says. “So want to shower with me?”

“Hell yes,” I reply standing up. “How come I am still dressed?”

“It was too hard to get your clothes off,” explains Kyle laughing as I follow him into the bathroom.

“I am drowning in your scent,” I reply before chuckling. 

“I am sure it smells like sex,” states Kyle. I chuckle removing my clothes. The air between us is different. It’s a good difference. I feel stronger, more confident in our relationship. I can’t help it as I fuck the shit out of Kyle in that shower. I wish he didn’t have to leave but I know he must go home at some point.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Three chapters left!!!!!

KYLE

I smile as I walk into the apartment. I really thought Stan was dump me last night. He was drunk clearly but he was upset to find out I dated Cartman a second time. I remind myself to have a little chat with Kenny the next time I fucking see him. There are some things Stan is better off not knowing and this was certainly one of them. My thoughts are interrupted as I hear Tweek cries of pleasure. I quietly go into my room cutting on the TV.

Craig has been coming over a lot more. I feel like he is here more than me at this point, but it is understandable. He is clearly in love with Tweek. Tweek’s baking skills have improved drastically as a result. He was already good but now he makes my meals look like shit. They pack so much flavor, love, even the presentation looks like a five star restaurant. I sigh missing Stan already. So glad I took a shower at his place and then some…….. I sit down on my bed calling Kenny. I don’t care if he is just waking up. He could have ruined the best relationship I ever had by telling a secret that was not his to tell. His phone rings a third time before he answers.

“What….” he groans into the phone.

“Kenny!” I shout.

“Owww…..”cries Kenny. “Shit what the fuck is wrong with you?” I stand up quickly feeling mad all over again.

“Me?” I question pacing in front of my bed. “You told Stan I dated Cartman?”

“Well yeah,” he replies. “It’s not like he didn’t know you and Cartman were a thing.” I close my eyes trying not to get mad. Kenny didn’t know Stan and I fucked. He doesn’t know how close Stan and I really were. Fuck. I know we have moved pass it but still.

“Please don’t tell Stan anything about my past without telling me first,” I replied.

“Are you pissed off because you guys smashed when you visited me in Cali?” asked Kenny. My humiliation is well felt on my cheeks.

“Kenny……” I mutter. He chuckles sounding more like himself.

“I don’t know what the issue is,” he says finally. “Seriously man I can’t believe you guys managed to hide that shit from me. And for what?”

“It’s complicated okay,” I reply sitting on my bed.

“You make things complicated,” says Kenny. “He loves you anyway. He’s not going anywhere.” I can’t help it as I begin to smile. He really loves me. “I’m assuming he made it home okay.”

“He did,” I replied. “He was hurting a little this morning. I mean what if this shit caused him to relapse? Did you even consider that before you told him this shit?”

“It would take more than that,” yawns Kenny. “Stan is a lot stronger than you think. Any more questions because like seriously. I’m fucking tired and slightly hungover.”

“Nope,” I reply. “Later.”

“Deuces,” says Kenny before ending the call. I plug my phone up walking over to my mirror looking at the marks Stan left. I know he won’t do this again. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind a passion mark or two. I would like to skip the deep biting but light biting hmmm. I hear a knock on my door breaking me out of my thoughts. I open the door to see Tweek looking down playing with the sleeves of his shirt.

“Hey Tweek,” I greet. He glances up his cheeks red.

“How long have you been here?” he asks above a whisper.

“Not long,” I reply shoving my hands in my pocket. Craig walks out Tweek’s room.

“Babe, I got to go,” he replies with his car keys in hand. He wraps his arm around Tweek’s waist kissing the top of his curly blonde hair.

“Gah!” cries Tweek twitching.

“Stop that….” mutters Craig into his hair. Craig shifts his eyes to glance at me. I don’t know what that look is about as Craig pulls away from Tweek. “Kyle, Tweek is going to be moving in with me. Think you can find another roommate?”

“Craig!” cries Tweek.

“What?” he questions. “I have been begging you to tell him for months. What the fuck are you so afraid of?”

“What if he can’t find anybody!” exclaims Tweek. “You ever think about anybody other than yourself!”

“Relax Tweek I am sure we can figure something out,” I reply. 

“See,” says Craig gesturing towards me. “I told you he would be cool with it. I gotta bounce. Love you.” He kissed Tweek cheek as he follows him to the door. He locks it as soon as Craig is gone.

“Gah….” cries Tweek shaking. I rush over to him grabbing his shoulders.

“Hey buddy,” I reply. “It’s okay man, it’s okay. Relax.” I begin to rub his shoulders.

“I told him to let me tell you…..” he whimpers. He shudders a little. “I think he got off on you hearing us.” I frown releasing his shoulders. I hope he is joking.

“You didn’t even know I was here,” I replied. 

“I feel like Craig knew or something,” mutters Tweek. “The only way I can explain it is he was pulling out all his best moves. I just thought he was fucking horny or something.”

“Isn’t he always horny?” I say with a smile. This causes Tweek to relax.

“So true,” he replies. “What happened to you?”

“Oh god,” I replied placing my hand on top of my bite marks. “These are just passion marks.”

“That’s not passion!” he exclaims. “It looks like what Cartman…..”

“Don’t!” I exclaim cutting him off.

“Sorry,” he apologizes dropping his voice.

“No, I’m sorry,” I reply before sighing. I fold my arms still annoyed with myself. “It’s just….Stan found out I dated Cartman for a little while after we met.” Tweek’s eyes get wide.

“How!” he exclaims following me into my room. I sit down on my bed. “Butters?”

“No,” I reply. “It was Kenny. I don’t even know how they got on the fucking topic. Kenny text me saying he wanted me to make sure Stan got home okay because he was drinking but wanted to drive home anyway.”

“What!” exclaims Tweek twitching. “What’s wrong with Stan! T-that is not only dangerous to those around him but himself.”

“Nothing is wrong with Stan,” I reply softly. “I feel like I almost caused him to relapse. He thought I didn’t want him. That I wasn’t serious about my feelings towards him.” I look down feeling so imprudent again. “He was drunk, asking me why didn’t I come back to him. He thought I didn’t love him.” Tweek looks sad as he sits beside me on the bed.

“He thought you didn’t love him?” he asks slowly. I nod my head yes.

“He was in love with me,” I explain. I feel myself becoming emotional again. I would have never thought anyone would love me as much as Stan does. “Even then……I felt it too, but I didn’t want to look absurd.”

“I get it,” says Tweek. “At least you know he loved you then as much as he does now.”

“Yeah,” I agree before smiling. “Why do you think I got all those love marks.” He chuckles. “When did Craig ask you to move in with him?”

“Last month,” says Tweek tugging at his sleeves again. “I didn’t want to leave you hanging…..” I lean back on my hands.

“You wouldn’t have,” I reply. “I’m sure Stan wouldn’t mind me moving in with him. I will ask him to be sure though.” Tweek smiles.

“From what I see that will be a hell yes!” he exclaims. I begin to laugh. “Can you believe it? We both got the men we love.”

“We do,” I agree. “I feel like I lost so much time you know. Trying to give Cartman another chance……I….I should have just reached out to Stan.” Tweek pats my thigh.

“You couldn’t have known,” he says. “Let’s focus on the positive! Craig is willing to pay for the lease to be broken.”

“Really?” I ask. “Man, he must be really serious about this.” Tweek nods smiling.

“I think he wants to marry me,” he whispers. “I don’t want to think about it too much though…..”

“What?” I question. “Why? I think that is great.” Tweek blushes.

“I don’t know,” he says shaking. Tweek hasn’t be successful in relationships either. I think he is scared.

“You told me you can tell Stan cares about me, right?” I ask. Tweek nods. “I know Craig loves you. The way he was with you before he left…..he was never like that with anyone he dated previously.” Craig dated a few people in through the years, but it felt like they weren’t dating. He barely discussed who he was with. It’s like they were there for convenience. Tweek, he seems proud to have Tweek on his arm. He is an NBA star and doesn’t seem to care that people know he likes men. I mean that is a big deal if you ask me.

“True,” says Tweek. “I guess I am just use to something happening. It almost doesn’t even feel real.”

“You know I can relate,” I reply. “Let’s sit back and enjoy everything. For the first time in our life everything is going right.” Tweek and I begin to bare our souls. We say explain where we really want things to go in our relationship. I hope Stan really will say yes to me moving in. I don’t want to force his hand, but something tells me I’m not.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

KYLE

THREE WEEKS LATER

Things have been going smoothly for Stan and I. He is still apologizing for how he acted the night he was drinking. I know he was upset, hurt, and was expressing how he felt raw. I’m just glad he didn’t relapse. Stan hasn’t had a drink since that night. I just got off from work and went straight to his place. We are going to be hanging out, talking and……I will finally be asking about me possibly moving in. Craig is up Tweek’s ass about when we are pulling the trigger on this. God, I don’t know why he is pressuring Tweek so much. He knows how Tweek can be when under pressure. I wanted to make sure the moment was right. We just made up. I wasn’t going to dump this moving in situation in Stan’s lap.

“Thinking about work?” asked Stan. I glance at him from my spot on his bed. I’m wearing his sweatpants and tee shirt feeling comfortable. I took me a nice hot steamy shower after a long day at work. 

“Actually no,” I reply.

“You are thinking about something,” says Stan with a little chuckle. He walks over closer my side of the bed.

“A little,” I admit trying not get nervous. Stan grabs my hand sitting on the side of the bed.

“Ky,” he says causing me to blush. I really do like when he calls me that. No one has ever called me that. Something about it is so intimate. “You know you can tell me anything. Nothing will be worse than how I was acting a few weeks ago.” I chuckle watching him kiss my hand.

“Tweek and Craig are official,” I reply.

“I heard!” says Stan. “He is the first NBA player to come out. It was hilarious the way he gave TMZ the middle finger when they tried to ask him about Tweek.”

“That’s Craig for you,” I reply with a small shrug. Stan laughs. “Tweek is going to be moving in with Craig.”

“I don’t blame him,” says Stan. “When is he moving in?”

“Soon as possible,” I reply. “Craig is actually paying for our lease to be broken.”

“Holy shit,” replies Stan. “He really wants his boyfriend to move in with him to pay for the lease to be broken. Are you looking for an apartment? I haven’t really heard you say anything looking.” I look trying not to be shy. Stan is cool.

“Um…..yeah……..” I reply. “I wanted to know if you would be okay with me moving in? I don’t have to! I could totally figure something….” My mindless rambling is cut off by Stan kissing me. It’s not his regular kiss but the intimate one. I moan into his mouth as his hands begin to cradle my face.

“Please do……” he mutters. “I would be glad to turn this into our home.” Our? “I always wanted you here, but I didn’t want to take you away from Tweek.” I open my eyes pulling away from Stan enough to look into his eyes. God he really loves me. I lean in kissing him. I smile into the kiss.

“I love you….” I groan as my hand grips his shoulder.

“Ky……” he moans. I push forward forcing Stan to lay on the bed as I continue to take his lips. I straddle him feeling my emotion boiling up to the top. I should have come back to Stan soon as I could. I sigh into the kiss feeling his hard cock against my stomach makes me a little dizzy. I whine as I slide my right hand down inside his shorts grabbing his meat. “Fuck…..” groans Stan arching his back. 

I love how he always reacts to my touches. He makes me feel like I am the only person to have this effect on him. I kiss the side of his neck as my hand begins to stroke him. I want to bring him so much pleasure. Stan has added so much happiness to my life. I’m sure he knows that but I want him to feel it too. Stan hands grab the sides of my waist moaning lowly. I continue to kiss my way down his chest and stomach. His stomach moving beneath my lips clearly awaiting for me to get to my final destination. I tug at his shorts pulling them down enough to claim my price. I take his dick between lip.

“Mmpphh……” I moan as I allow my saliva to coat his shaft as I greedily suck on his crown. I took more into my mouth once I got his dick nice and wet. I bomb my head in the rhythm I know Stan enjoys the most. 

Stan cries out passionately as he slides his hand into my hair. I suck just a little harder causing his back to arch. He grunts as he lightly grips my hair. I sigh around his length feeling my dick spasm. My left hand grabs onto his hip touching his skin lightly. I start moving my head up and down humming as my desire builds. Stan moans as he begins to massage my scalp. I love this man more than life itself. It almost feels unhealthy, but I know he feels the same way about me. 

I grumble moving my left hand to grip my own erection. I can’t hold myself back anymore. I want Stan and I to feel this yearning together. It feels so good to touch myself and I haven’t even done anything yet. I take Stan further into my mouth feeling more connected to him with each passing moment. Stan begins to thrust his hips towards my mouth. 

“Oh yesss……Ky……” he moans. “Aaaagghhhh………” I can’t help it as my left hand initiates stroking my dick. My eyes flutter as I now feel even more pleasure. I want his thick warm cock inside of me. I want to feel his release inside of me. I groan around his dick at the thought. “I’m going to cum……..”cries Stan as his body shakes. Fuckkkkk. “God damn…..aaahhh…….” Stan hips thrusts begin to pick up. My phone begins to ring. I ignore it as I slow my mouth down teasing my boyfriend. His hand begins to grip my hair. He isn’t bluffing. He is going to cum. My phone continues to ring. “God who is that?” I finally stop sucking his dick out of annoyance.

“I don’t know,” I admit straddling him as I reach for my phone on the nightstand. Nichole? I decide to answer as she doesn’t call often. “Hello.”

“Kyle!” she cries. Oh boy. Stan hands are rubbing my thighs in a comforting manner.

“Nichole, what’s wrong?” I ask fighting not to rub against my boyfriend erection like a bitch in heat.

“He found out!” she cries. She is crying so hard she can barely speak. Stan begins to look concerned. Stan looks a little concerned. I am not ready to give up my seat just yet.

“Who found out what?” I asked.

“Token!” she cries. “It’s just so awful.” I sign quietly.

“I thought you were going to talk to him about this,” I state.

“I tried but I lost my nerve,” she mutters. “We aren’t together but everything has been going so well between us. This would kill him.” They weren’t together when Nichole hooked up wit this guy. However I know Token. He is going to react probably in the manner Stan reacted to hearing me get back together with Cartman.

“What happened?” I ask to be polite. I told her this would happen. Secrets have a habit of getting out in this town.

“Fucking Clyde!” she snarls.

“What?” I question unable to keep the shock out of my voice. “You fucked Clyde!”

“It was accident,” she cries. I am still surprised. I shake my head. I thought she hooked up with some random guy, not Clyde.

“You had sex with his best friend,” I reply. “I’m not trying to be mean Nichole but seriously.”

“I was horny, drunk and he just happened to be there,” she says sniffling. “I made a god damn mistake.” I fold my arms as best as I can while holding the phone. I am very disappointed in Nichole. Stan is now sitting up on his elbows quickly growing soft under me.

“How did Token find out?” I ask.

“He heard Clyde talking to me,” she replies. “It’s why I told him to just fucking text me but he was fucking whining about the baby. He wanted me to keep it. Like oh my god……”

“If he is the father he has a right,” I reply. Now this all makes sense. If the guy is Clyde I know he would want to keep the baby. Clyde losing his mom made him more emotional than most guys I know. I also noticed he tends to attach himself to his girlfriends, wanting a family. It’s why him and Bebe didn’t work out. “You can do what is best for you, but you didn’t make the baby alone.”

“It would be easier if I knew who the father was,” says Nichole. “Token almost tried to fight Clyde and it was just……” I am not surprised that Token tried to fight Clyde. I still don’t understand how they could let this happen. Like I said before, I understand raw dick is good but to risk getting pregnant by your ex’s best friend. “I just needed to vent. I don’t know how to fix this.”

“It depends,” I reply deciding to give her advice. She may have not asked for it but she needs it. “What kind of relationship do you want with Token?” Nichole huffs.

“It’s complicated Kyle!” she exclaims.

“I get that,” I reply. “I really do but that is the big question. Do you want to be with Token or not? If you don’t want to be with him let him go. Move on. Co parent as you have been doing and live your life. That is the advice I have for you.” Stan nods liking the advice I gave. He sits up kissing my cheek before shifting me off him. He leaves the room.

“Thank you, Kyle,” she sighs. “Not just for the advice but for not judging me.”

“Hey, we are all human,” I reply. “We make mistakes from time to time.” I think about me dating Cartman again. Huge mistake.

“I am going to think it,” says Nichole. “I think I am going to have to let Token go. I can’t see him moving past this.” I have to agree with her on this. Sadly, them having a child really changed the dynamics and then you get pregnant by his best friend, well possibly. Token can be forgiving but this would be asking for a lot.

“Regardless of your choice just let me know,” I reply.

“Okay,” says Nichole. “I hope I was interrupting anything.” I roll my eyes.

“Sort of……” I drone.

“Oh, are you with Stan?” she asks excitedly. 

“I am,” I reply. Nichole giggles.

“Sounds like I more than interrupted,” she says in between laughs.

“You did!” I exclaim. “It’s so weird because for the first time in my life I am ecstatic. Like truly happy. I like my job, I love my boyfriend. Going to be living in this nice condo soon.” I blush deeply thinking if I died tomorrow, I would be bad because my life feels like it is just starting.

“Your moving in!” she exclaims.

“It was just decided,” I replied. “I didn’t want Stan to think I was moving too fast, but Craig is taking Tweek away from me.” Nichole laughs.

“God I would kill for a happy ending like you guys,” she replies.

“You can still get one,” I reply. “Make a goal and follow through. You have a ton of people behind you!”

“So true,” she replies. “Next thing I know you will be getting married before me.” My cheeks burn because I would marry Stan in a heartbeat. “Well I am going to let you go. I would call Wendy, but she has recently started seeing Kenny.” I roll my eyes.

“I don’t see what you all see in him,” I reply. “Don’t get me wrong Kenny is my bestie but he just does too much for me.”

“I agree,” says Nichole. “Sadly, I fucked Clyde so I don’t have room to talk.” We both laugh. “I’m going to call Bebe and I will talk to you later.”

“All right,” I reply. “Bye.” I end the call plugging my phone back in. 

“Everything cool?” asked Stan.

“I don’t know,” I reply. “Nichole is just dealing with some stuff.” Stan nods. He looks like he knows something. Stan can feel me looking at him.

“Something wrong?” he asks sitting his drink down before sitting on the bed.

“You look like you know something,” I admit. 

“I don’t really know your friends,” states Stan. “However, when I went to see Kenny a few weeks back Clyde was over there crying his eyes out because he found out he knocked up his best friend baby mama. He knew Nichole wanted the abortion and was freaking the hell out.”

“Oh,” I reply. “Wow.” I get comfortable on the bed moving closer to Stan. “You are truly good at keeping secrets.” 

“For sure,” replies Stan before chuckling. “I feel bad your friends are in this situation. I am hoping they can work everything out.” I nod my head in agreement. Stan leans in close to me allowing me to feel his breath on my lips. “Now where were we…….”


	19. Chapter 19

STAN

“Stan this is too much!” exclaims Kyle. 

“Hey if we are going to this expensive wedding, we mid as well enjoy ourselves,” I explain. Craig and Tweek are getting married. I haven’t known those two long, but you would have thought they dated for years the way they carry on. Craig sold his condo opting to get a house in the country as this is what Tweek wanted. I can’t lie I am a little jealous. Kyle and I are currently saving for a house. I should be able to get a pretty penny for my condo. “I’m just glad he isn’t allowing the public into his wedding.”

“Agreed,” says Kyle sitting his suitcase down. “Tweek is more of a private person as you know. Thankfully Craig is not the flashy type. I can’t believe it’s only been over a year since they started dating.”

“When you know, you know,” I reply with a light shoulder shrug.

“I agree,” says Kyle smirking at me. Kyle has really become confident in our relationship. It probably helped that I never expressed how much I hate Cartman. I am not even looking forward to seeing that idiot today. We had a few run ins with him and he constantly tries to make Kyle feel little. Soon I am not going for that bullshit anymore and we will have a nice little chat about that. “I wish we could have gotten here a day sooner.”

“I know,” I reply. “Damn that project. I had to make sure my portion was done since we are gone for 4 days.”

“It is worth it,” says Kyle. “We at least get a mini vacation.” I walk over kissing his cheek.

“Sure thing,” I reply. “Did you want to shower first?”

“Yes,” says Kyle. He usually goes first if we both need to shower. His hair does take extra maintenance. I also tend to get very distracted if we shower together. I am sure many know what I mean. “At least this is an evening wedding. It almost feels like a party in a sense.”

“Agreed,” I reply as my phone rings. Kyle is heading into the bathroom with his hair products. I answer the phone seeing it is Kenny. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” greets Kenny. “Just calling you to see if your nervous.”

“I don’t have anything to be nervous about Kenny,” I reply with a slight chuckle. “What do you really want?”

“Nothing,” he replies. “Seriously.”

“Really Kenny?” I question. He sighs before laughing. 

“I hate you sometimes,” he says. “Your right!” 

“Naturally,” I reply.

“So found out I am going to a uncle,” he states.

“For real!” I exclaim. “Isn’t Karen a little young for that?”

“If it was up to me, I would never want her pregnant,” replies Kenny. “However, her and Clyde make a cute couple.” Karen started dating Clyde after he had a falling out with Token about Nichole. Token hasn’t spoken to him since. I don’t know what the fuck for since him and Nichole aren’t even together.

“Clyde is a good dude,” I reply. “At least you know he will take care of her and the baby.”

“True,” says Kenny. “I wish Craig would have had a bachelor party or something.”

“You don’t need all that,” I reply. “I personally admire the fact Craig didn’t want one.”

“At least he is having an open bar, so I guess it’s okay,” he replies. “You going to be drinking?”

“Maybe…..” I mutter. I haven’t had a drink since I went off on Kyle about Cartman last year. It would be nice to have a little something. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself man,” replies Kenny knowing why I responded the way I did. “Kyle has completely forgiven you.”

“I know,” I reply. “I want to make sure it never happens again.” I change the subject to something lighter. Kyle comes out the bathroom completely dry except for his hair. I end my call with Kenny taking him in. I walk over to him. “Hey,”

“Stan,” he says flushing looking over his shoulder before grabbing his thong to put on. “Shower, now. I don’t want to be late.”

“I’m going to,” I reply pulling my shirt over my head. 

“Sure, you were,” says Kyle. I undress quickly making my way over grabbing his ass as I pull his back against my chest. I lean down kissing his shoulder. “Stan…..aah…..”

“Mmm…..” I hum into his skin.

“That is why I said shower now,” he mutters the lust present in his voice. He may be the voice of reason but that doesn’t mean he isn’t feeling it. I rub his ass as he pulls away from me. “We don’t have time for that.” I roll my eyes kissing his cheek.

“I would be quick but fine,” I reply.

“Thank you,” says Kyle. I quickly make my way into the shower. I keep my mind focused as I shower. I really like the tux that I purchased. I brought one for Kyle as well. I actually stopped using my bank and joined Kyle’s account with his job. I swear the amount perks he gets is incredible. It helps him but his credit score is super high for someone of our age. Thanks to him I just paid off the reminder of my debt.

“You ready?” I ask Kyle looking at my hair in the mirror. I used mousse to slick my hair down. 

“I am,” replies Kyle. “You remember where we are going?”

“I got it in my GPS already,” I explain. Kyle smiles as I make sure we have everything. We head to the venue. It is a decent size crowd as Tweek and Craig only invited people they are really close to. Kyle and I head inside getting good seats. Kenny joins us shortly after. 

“You guys look great,” says Kenny. 

“Thanks,” replies Kyle. “I’m so excited for Tweek.”

“Me too,” says Kenny. “I know you spoke to Tweek more than any of us, but I can see how happy Craig makes him.” Kyle nods. We chat a little bit until it is time for everything to start. I am surprised they are on time but deep down I know Tweek would freak out if they weren’t. I look at Craig wearing a dark navy almost black tux. I must admit the color looks good on him. Craig and Tweek decided to not have any grooms men or brides maids. I know Kyle would have been a braids maid for sure. The music begins and we all turn around. Tweek walks out with his dad. He looks stunning!

Tweek is wearing a wedding gown. It is so him in a way. It is showing his shoulders, snatching his waist in before it flows out. Not too much but just enough. I can tell he is wearing just a little make up. His hair is curly, but I can tell a professional did his hair. He has a vail covering his face. His nerves start to get to him as he begins to twitch. I glance at Craig who looks in awe of his soon to be husband. He smiles at Tweek causing his twitching to stop. Now that is love.

The rest of the ceremony was beautiful. Tweek started crying when Craig recited his vows. Kyle grabbed my hand sniffling. I can’t blame him. This is an emotional wedding indeed. Craig wipes Tweek’s tear before kissing him. We all begin to cheer making Tweek laugh. The wedding planner has us all outside to throw rice and release white doves. I feel exhausted already but now it is time for the reception. 

“Tweek looks complete,” says Kyle as I drive towards the reception area.

“He should be,” I replied. Kyle sighs.

“I know,” he replies. “It’s so funny how he use to think Craig would never like him in that way.”

“I can understand that,” I reply. “Craig does play in the NBA. That had to be intimidating.” The media was trying to pull Craig into a mold for being gay. It’s so stupid but I know a lot of people do this without realizing. They was trying to figure out if Craig was the man or the woman in the relationship. Craig didn’t take too kindly to that. The LGBT community loves the hell out of Craig. He has walked out on countless interviews because they have said something offense towards our community or his life with Tweek. I get parked getting out. I see Butters walking up to us.

“Hey,” greets Butters.

“Hi Butters,” I reply. “How are you?” Butters is wearing a cream colored suit looking damn good.

“I’m terrific,” he replies. “Did you see how freaking gorgeous Tweek is today!” Kyle chuckles.

“Of course, we did,” he says as we walk towards the reception hall. “We had good seats. What happened to you?” Butters rolls his eyes.

“I was running a little late,” he replies. I notice he is blushing and I wonder if there is more to that. We head inside sitting on the side for Tweek’s family and friends. “This place is really nice.”

“It is,” agrees Kyle. “I wonder which menu did Tweek go with.”

“I thought you would know,” says Butters glancing at Kyle.

“I tried the foods with him, but he made the end decision on his own,” Kyle explains. “Craig didn’t care about the food as long as Tweek got what he wanted.”

“I’m almost a little envious,” chuckles Butters. “Man, his ass is totally spoiled.”

“Indeed,” says Kyle nodding. “I’m sure you if you slow down you will meet the right guy to spoil you.” Butters looks away changing the subject to Kyle’s work. I just walk with them and listen. We get settled at our table as we don’t have assigned seats thank god. I hate when weddings do assigned seats. I would like to sit with people I like. 

“Kyle!” calls Nichole waving as she approaches. She looks nice wearing a yellow flower dress. She has her naturally curly hair straightened. 

“Hey,” smiles Kyle. “How are you?”

“As good as one can be,” she replies. “Hi Stan, hey Butters.”

“Hey,” smiles Butters. “What’s up with you?”

“Well I just got promoted at work,” she exclaims. “I am having a lot more deadlines than before.”

“Oh well congrats,” says Kyle. “I know this is something you have been wanting for a while.”

“Totally,” she replies as Wendy walks in.

“I’m going to go sit with my girls,” she replies. “We can catch up later.” Kyle nods as Nichole walks away. Butters is smirking. I don’t even want to know.

“You going to dance with me?” I ask Kyle. He looks at me laughing lightly.

“Sure,” he replies. “Just none of that freaky shit. I don’t need Tweek’s parents seeing that.” Butters and I laugh. We make light chit chat as the room begins to fill up. The room burst into cheers as Craig and Tweek walk in holding hands. Tweek is blushing like crazy. I don’t think he could wipe that grin off his face if he wanted to. Craig whispers something in his ear as he leads them to the front where they will be seated with his parents.

“Gosh I dream of having a wedding like this,” sighs Butters.

“I think a nice simple wedding is all that is needed,” replies Kyle. “I mean spending 100k on a wedding is a bit much.” I am glad to know that. We could buy a house and then some with that kind of money. 

“Craig and Tweek Tucker everyone!” shouts the DJ. “Let’s show them some love!” Everyone gets louder. Craig walks over taking the mic.

“Hey!” he greets. “Tweek and I want to thank everyone for being here during our special moment. It means a lot to us both. I hope you all will enjoy the open bar and food we chose for this evening. Don’t get too drunk because we still need to dance our asses off.” A few of us chuckle as Craig goes to sit beside Tweek. I watch as the waiters make their way out of the kitchen to begin serving us. 

“Dudes!” exclaims Kenny walking over to the table. I noticed he looks a little disheveled. 

“You okay?” asked Kyle. 

“Yeah,” Butters pipes in. “Where the hell have you been?”

“You guys sound like the damn police,” says Kenny sitting down. “I had some stuff to take of. All is well.” Kyle shakes his head while Butters rolls his eyes.

“I’m going to get a drink,” he says standing. “You want any?”

“Naw, I’m good,” I replied. “Ky?”

“I’m fine for now,” he replies. “Maybe later.” I immediately look at Kenny once Butters is gone. “You fucked someone didn’t you?” Kenny laughs.

“I didn’t fuck,” he replies drinking some of his water. “I did however get a nice sloppy toppy.”

“Kenny….” says Kyle.

“What!” he exclaims. “Like the board came on to me. That cougar had mad skills.”

“You need to slow down,” he replies.

“I am I am,” he replies. “I promise. I just needed one for the road.” I am so glad I only have Kyle. I could never understand how Kenny could just fool around with some many girls and guys. We make light chit chat enjoying that no more people came to sit at our table.

Went all out with the food for this wedding. He literally signed up for a 5 course meal which was more than enough. Tomato basial soup with toasted garlic cheese bread, chicken Caesar salad, and bacon wrapped spinach stuffed chicken breast with a 6oz steak and French green beans. I feel so spoiled after eating all off that. 

“H-hey” says Tweek shakingly into the mic. I can see more than a few people are drunk at this point. 

“Go Tweek!” cheers Red. Craig rolls his eyes at her standing beside Tweek in the center of the room.

“I just wanted to call my best friend up here that helped me out a lot,” says Tweek.

“I’m right here babe,” says Craig earning a few chuckles. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” I can’t help but laugh. Tweek playful hits his arm.

“Kyle,” says Tweek softly. “Can you come up here.” I can see Kyle is taken back by all of this. He gets up walking over to Tweek. “This would be my best man if we decided to have one. He is so supportive. He helped me to do things I was always afraid of.” Kyle is smiling but I can see his shyness coming out a little as he fidgets. “You got anything to add in there?” Tweek shoves the mic in Kyle’s face making us laugh.

“Hi Tweek and Craig,” he greets. 

“Thank you,” says Craig grinning happy for the acknowledgement. 

“Tweek you are the sweetest person I know,” he replies. “It makes me beam on the inside to know you are living your best life. I know Craig and you are forever. I will be right here if you need me.” There is a chorus of awes throughout the room. Tweek blinks away his tears. “Dude don’t cry.” Tweek nods his head.

“Stan would you come up here too,” he asks. I stand up with my stomach in knots. I was fine all day but now the nerves are hitting me hard. This is not the time for me to be nervous. “Does everyone know Stan, Kyle’s boyfriend?” Some people are saying yes and nodding. “Stan you have anything to say?” Tweek hands me the mic.

“Just a little,” I reply. “I have only known you and Craig a short period of time, but I have never seen a couple more in love than you are. I wish you all nothing but the best.” Craig nods smiling. “I’m glad I have someone that makes me as happy.” Kyle blushing knowing I am talking about him. Tweek takes the mic as I get down on one knee pulling out the gold diamond band I purchased for Kyle. Kyle doesn’t realize what is happening until the room erupts into awe’s and cheers. Kyle finally looks down at me. I take his left hand.

“Oh my god…..” he says barely above whisper. I take a deep breath.

“Kyle,” I reply. I stop talking waiting for the room to quiet down. “I love you. Ever since you walked into my life it has been no one but you. The moment our eyes met I knew you were the one. The connection, the love we have is undeniable. I think my heart, my body, my soul was waiting for you. I’m so glad you allowed me until your life because I honestly loved you from that day we met. Let’s make it forever dude.” Kyle lunges down kissing me as hard I almost fall.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kyle mutters into the kiss. I can hear Craig laughing.

“Damn Kyle,” he replies. “Let him put a ring on it.” I can hear some laughter mixed in with the cheers. Kyle finally lets me go. I slide the ring on his finger. Kyle grins widely as he holds up his hand with the ring for everyone to see. He covers his face blushing like crazy. I laugh as I begin to hug him. I kiss the top of his curly red hair. 

“Now we can dance!” exclaims Craig. He starts dancing with Tweek who is grinning as well. I have been planning this engagement for months. I wasn’t sure what to do but Tweek had the idea of me asking at their wedding. He thought it was perfect. I lead Kyle off the dance floor hand in hand.

“Oh Stan……” he moans as I guide him to our table. Kenny and Butters are standing up. Butters is jumping up and down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This engagement was planned from the beginning :-) I have two dedicated readers who kept saying how they need to get married. Lol, here you go!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end! Thank you to everyone who left kind words of encouragement. Hopefully, I will see you in the next story :-)

KYLE

“Oh my god Stan!” exclaims Butters. “That was so romantic! Oh, Kyle let me see the ring!” Butters pulls on my hand as I am still dazed a little bit. “Holy shit that baby sparkles!” Kenny punches Stan in the shoulder.

“Dude how come you didn’t tell me!” he exclaims. 

“Only Kyle’s parents and Tweek, and Craig knew,” explains Stan. What did he say? My parents knew!? 

“What?” I question turning to look at him. Stan nods his head confirming what I heard.

“I spoke to your parents because I wanted their approval before asking,” he explains. “I also want to do a Jewish wedding ceremony.” I can’t help it as I begin to cry.

“Oh boy!” exclaims Butters grabbing some napkins. “It’s okay Kyle.” I sniffle as I take the napkin.

“I just need a moment,” I reply. “I-I’ll be right back!” I run feeling like a total idiot for crying. I knew Stan loved me but to ask my parents for my hand in marriage and do a Jewish ceremony. He didn’t have to do that, any of it. He has moved me in ways no one ever has. I rush pass some of my friends congratulating me. I get to the bathroom rushing over to the sink. I lightly splash water on my face before grabbing a paper towel and blotting my face dry. I made sure not to get any water on my shirt. I stare at myself in the mirror. God my face is still red.

“You crying?” I shift my head in the mirror seeing Cartman standing behind me. Thankfully he is not in my person space. I know I couldn’t handle that.

“No,” I reply turning around. I go to walk past him when he grabs my arm causing me to snatch away. “Don’t you fucking touch me!”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay Jesus,” he replies glaring at me. “You know that guy doesn’t really love you.”

“You don’t know shit!” I shout at him. “Mind your fucking business!”

“I was until Stan proposed in front everyone,” says Cartman rolling his eyes. “Who proposes calling their lover dude?”

“I do,” says Stan walking up to me. His eyes glide over my face. “You okay babe?” I nod my head yes, but I am shaking a little. I know Cartman and he was certainly about to do something before Stan interfered. “Don’t talk to my husband. Ever. He has nothing to say to you.” Cartman smirks.

“I can’t congratulate him?” asked Cartman. “Are that intimidated by me?”

“Hardly,” says Stan. I see him bite his lip as his hand grabs mine. “Let’s go Ky.”

“Yeah Kyle,” says Cartman. “Go ahead and follow your new boo like you use to do me.” I allow Stan to lead me out the bathroom. I’m mad that Cartman even managed to ruin this happy day for me. I get distracted for a moment seeing Butters and Kenny outside the wedding hall sharing some words.

“You don’t have to explain shit to me Ken,” says Butters swirling his neck. “I know how you get down. As many times as we fucked when you were in a so called relationship.”

“Stop bringing up Wendy!” exclaims Kenny. “I didn’t fuck anyone, but I did……” I notice Stan isn’t leading us back to the ball room as he continues down the hall. I will have to get the details from Kenny later. My focus in on where is Stan taking me.

“Stan,” I say quietly. “Where are we going?”

“To our room,” he replies. “I want some privacy for a bit.” He hisses with his free hand balling into a fist. “I was so close to knocking his ass out.” I squeeze his hand.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” I reply. “He would have tried to press charges.” Cartman is not a fighter but he will be quick to hire a lawyer and press charges. Stan clicks his tongue. 

“I bet,” he sneers. We get on the elevator. Once the doors close alone Stan pulls me into his embrace. I gasp as he presses me closer into his body. Stan rubs his nose into my neck before kissing it softly. He kisses the side of my short curls.

“I love you Kyle,” he says into my hair. “I hope you don’t believe him. I love everything about you, I appreciate you.”

“No…..no I don’t…..”I say above a whisper. Stan cradles my face before kissing me. I needed this kiss more than anything in this moment. I know Stan loves me. He has always loved. He has never been afraid to show it. Only afraid if I would accept his love, accept him. “Stan……” Moaning I begin to grip the front of his shirt.

“Ky…….” he moans against my lips. I groan becoming hard. I take his lips against my own as I kiss him passionately. “Kyle………..” I slide my tongue into Stan’s awaiting mouth moaning as I taste his tongue. Beautiful. Stan hands begin to grip my waist tightly. We begin to breath hard into the kiss letting me know our arousal is increasing intertwining together.

I pant loudly trying to remember how to breathe. I toss my head back for a moment before continuing to kiss him. Our passion is boiling over more than ever. Stan pulls away and I am wondering why. I realized we arrived to our floor. Stan quickly leads me down the hall hand in hand. He pulls out the key card allowing us inside. He is struggling a little as I lean into his side sucking on his neck.

Stan grunts eagerly finally getting the door open. He slams the door close pulling me into his arms. I breathe heavily into Stan’s mouth as I undo the belt and button on his dress pants. He moans liking the moves I am making. I guess he wants this just as much as I do. At this point I need it. Stan pulls away to unbutton his shirt as I do the same. I swear I couldn’t get those clothes off fast enough. Stan is undressed before me.

“Ohhh…..” I cry in surprise as he begins kissing me sliding off my shirt. Stan kisses me while backing me up towards the bed. I stop sitting down on the bed spreading my legs as Stan drops to his knees. “Babe…..what are you doing?” Stan doesn’t answer me as he licks up the strip of my dick. I cry out immediately shuddering.

“I just want a taste……” he pants. Stan sucks slowly before swallowing more of my shaft. 

“Fuck……” I shriek trying to contain myself. Stan is beyond great in the bedroom but if he is passionate it is more intense than it usually is. Like the night he was drunk a year ago. This lets me know I am going to be in for a wild ride. I don’t have it in me to stop him from going above and beyond. 

“Mmm….mmm……” hums Stan as he starts bobbing his head. The pacing is so perfect. I lean back on the bed on my elbows. I moan enjoying the feel of his tongue on my dick. The suction is his warmth mouth makes it even better. 

“Yesss……” I groan encouraging him. I am enjoying every single minute of this. I love how Stan can always make me forget about anything that is upsetting me. I begin to thus my hips matching his pace. Stan glances up at me. I am trying to read the look on his face but for the first time in a while I can’t. Stan shifts to wear he places my right leg on his shoulder while pushing my left leg further apart. “Ahhh….shit…..” I glance down at Stan knowing what he is about to do. I watch as he releases my cock from his mouth. He pants heavily before sucking his fingers. I say nothing as I watch Stan slide his digits inside of me. I weep with my body quivering from feeling any part of him inside of me.

“Fuck yes……” mutters Stan. I moan as my eyes flutter. Stan leans down taking my crown back into his mouth. Oh my god, he wants to suck my dick and finger fuck me. He is going to kill me. My voice hits a few high notes at the intense pleasure spikes. Stan is teasing me greatly. Sucking so slow and meaningful. My hips begin to roll on instinct. I whine wanting to feel more. I slowly ride his fingers while riding his mouth. Stan gags on my cock heightening my desire. I pant feeling myself become dizzy. Stan is really pushing him himself. He is going further than he ever has before. I start crying out by the time his nose is rubbing my freshly waxed public area. He managed to deep throat me. I reach out grabbing his hair. 

“I’m going to cum……oh god….haa…..hahh……” I shout. My body begins to shake. “Ahhh….ahhh…..” I can feel my climax ready to take me. I fall back onto the mattress sliding my free hand into my hair. “Fuck…..fuck……Stannnn…….aaarrggghhh…….” I grip his hair as well as my own as I begin to cum down his throat. My hips thrusting not wanting this fleeting pleasure to leave me. “Haaa….haa…….” 

My body trembles towards the end of my climax. I whimper as Stan releases me slowly. I can hear his labored breathing as he moves away from the bed. I stare at the ceiling as the only light we have is the hall light when you first enter the room. It is really dim over here. I focus on eyes in time to see Stan wrapping his arms around my hips pulling me towards him.

“Ahh…..” I cry in surprise as I am right on the edge of the bed. Stan looks at me as he pushes my legs back. I glance up at him seeing his dick is fully hard and ready to fuck me good. I whimper at the thought as Stan lines up with my entrance. He is going to give me that raw dick. I don’t care if it requires more maintenance afterwards. I want it. Stan pushes inside slowly. I watch his mouth part slowly moaning.

“Ohhh….” moans Stan. “Uuuggghh……” He begins to rolls his hips slowly holding my legs in place. I am feeling greedy as fuck. I want to feel it all. I moan as this position is killing me. He is hitting my spot perfectly. My dick is hard once more as if I didn’t just cum. I shudder underneath him trying to focus my mind. 

“Kyyyy…….” grumbles Stan catching my attention. I shift my eyes looking at him as my left hand grads his right hand. I place his hand on my chest. Stan voice increases to the point my eyes begin to flutter. Stan hips gain speed digging deeper. 

“God…..” I groan arching my back as my body rocks. I can feel our body uniting in every sense of the word. Stan is panting loudly saying every curse word I know. He’s coming to reach his peak soon. I don’t know why he tries to fight it. 

“Oh babe…….” he cries. “Don’t move……ahhh…..don’t move……” I blink feeling a high set in and he isn’t even done. Stan hips slow down to a smooth hip roll as he leans down kissing me. He has yet to let go of my hand. I groan into his mouth feeling my ass throb. 

“Stan……yesss……ahhhhh…..” I whine. He just grazed over my spot. Stan deepens the kiss moaning before pulling away panting against my lips. I’m surprised to feel the same study motion instead of him being lost in our pleasure.

“I’m going to cum…..” he whimpers. “Ahhh…..ahhh…….” I rub my nose against his panting hard. This is so perfect. 

“Oh my god……aaagghhh…..” I cry holding on to his hand tighter. “Ahhh……ggaaahhh…….” He’s going to make me cum again. This hasn’t happened in a while. It is hard to achieve. It seems to happen when I am over emotional, such as today. Stan is struggling to keep his body from crushing me. I let his hand go grabbing the back of his head. “Ahhh….shit……aahhh…..”

“Ky……” he bellows. “Ohhhh……aahhh……I’m cumming…..I’m cumming……” I hold Stan closer as my body begins to quake. “Aaarrgghhh……aahhh………” He slows his hips down just for a moment trying hold back what he knows is destine to happen. 

“Stannn…..ahhhh…….” I cry against his lips. “Ahhh….haaa….haaa…….” 

“Fuckkk…….uuggghh……” groans Stan as he cums deep inside me. My head falls back as my climax hits me in waves. His cum flowing inside of me. My walls are now squeezing him, milking him for every drop. I start howling as my orgasm travels through my body.

“Ohhh…….” I whimper as my body slowly comes down from my orgasm. “Ahhhh…….” Stan pants heavily kissing the side of my neck before laying his head on my shoulder. “Uuhhh……” I feel like I can’t even form any thoughts.

“Ky……” he says softly. “Do we have to go back to the party?” I relax under him.

“No,” I reply after some small thought. “I want to stay here with my husband. Tweek will understand.” Stan smirks.

“Hold on babe,” he instructs. I wrap my arms around his neck as he readjusts us on the bed so we aren’t falling.

“Mmm…..” I moan feeling him softening inside me but he is still wanting that connection. Stan holds his body overtop of mine.

“Kyle, do you hate what I said to Cartman?” he asks.

“No,” I replied. “I’m glad you did. He still scares me.” I feel ashamed that I am afraid of Cartman.

“He won’t do anything to you anymore,” Stan kisses my forehead.

“How do you know?” I ask. “Cartman is stubborn. I swear that man lives to fuck with me.”

“I know because I have a restraining order typed up,” he explains. “I have been keeping track of every single incident that has happened with him. I will be adding this one to the document too. He makes one false move and I will sail his ass up a river.”

“Stan…..”I say looking at him. He is really taking charge.

“I want my husband to feel safe with me,” he explains. “Always. I want to give you the world.” He chuckles. “I know I can’t but I want you to trust me…..”

“I do Stan…….” I reply with my voice dropping. I sniffle. 

“Awww Ky…..” he coos kissing my cheek. I chuckle wiping my eyes.

“I can’t believe you asked my parents,” I replied. “They actually kept a secret from me!”

“Your mom was so excited,” explains Stan. “I was nervous as hell.” I tape his arm lightly.

“You had nothing to be worried about,” I reply. “My parents love you. My brother loves you and trust me he is hard to impress.” Stan laughs knowing I am right. My brother didn’t get his first girlfriend until he was 19 because he was so damn picky. His friend circle is way smaller than mine. Stan nuzzles his face into my neck making me moan. He chuckles.

“You’re going to make me hard……” he says softly.

“And?” I question softly looking at him. Stan nuzzles his nose against mine.

“You trying to tell me something?” he whispers.

“Fuck yes…..” I mutter before kissing him. I wonder what we will tell our future kids. My hook up turned into a meaningful relationship and now husband. Hmmm maybe we won’t tell the kids that.


End file.
